My Demon (MariChat)
by GwenCreepy
Summary: Marinette juega con el destino y este decide su rumbo. Lo que no se esperaba era, que al hacer aquel ritual que Alya le había dicho. Un joven rubio de ojos tóxicos apareciera frente a ella. Menos pensó que aquel apuesto joven era un demonio. Menos pensó que aquel demonio sería uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza. —Jamás volveré a hacerle caso a Alya
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi segundo fic de Miraculous LadyBug, bueno, esto llegó como una pequeña idea que luego se convirtió en algo grande. Espero que lo podáis disfrutar. Por cierto el fic es de MariChat, es decir MarinettexChatNoir. Si no os gusta la pareja no hace falta que leáis ni siquiera el prólogo. Pero aun así si os encanta esta pareja u os llama la atención. ¡Bienvenidos!

 **Fandom:** Miraculous LadyBug

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ML, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Thomas Astruc, si me pertenecieran ahora mismo habría tanto MariChat en la serie que vomitarías arcoíris.

 **Advertencias:** Está historia contiene escenas de violencia explícita, vocabulario ofensivo, futuros non-con( Violación entre otras cosas), mucho lemos y mucho salseo. Os advierto a los más jóvenes que aún quieren tener su inocencia intacta que no lean el fic. Como seguramente pasaréis de mi advertencia. Pasad y preparad la fregona porque va a ser un viaje muuuy movidito.

* * *

 _ **~Marinette~**_

Con lentitud movía el lápiz dejando que la mina acariciara la fina superficie del papel y plasmara la idea que tenía en mi mente en aquel momento.

Llevaba todo el día dibujando distintos tipos de estampados, diseños y conjuntos de ropa para poder crearlos. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho más, Alya estaba ocupada, decía que tenía que "estudiar" para un examen muy importante de su facultad de tecnología.

Pero la verdad era que estaba con su novio Nino Lahiffe, uno de los mejores DJs de Francia. No le culpo yo si estuviera con mi pareja también preferiría pasarla con ella que con mi amiga, lo siento mucho.

Tomé el móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche y suspiré, todavía era muy temprano para que mamá volviera a casa. Dejé el teléfono donde segundos antes había estado y volví a centrarme en lo que estaba haciendo... al menos eso intenté hasta que sentí como algo comenzaba a enrollarse en mi pierna.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - hablé de forma seca y alcé mi vista para encontrarme con unos penetrantes ojos tóxicos.

\- Me aburro princess~, divirtámonos ¿sí? - una sonrisa burlona que mostraba unos perfectos dientes con unos colmillos sobresaliendo, había hecho que dejara de dibujar inmediatamente.

Dejé mis cosas de lado y con lentitud comencé a alejarme del rubio- No te acerques... - dije echándome hacia atrás cada vez más, mientras que él se acercaba amenazadoramente a mí.

\- Fuiste tú la que hizo el trato conmigo, atente a las consecuencias...- su cola la cual todavía estaba enredada en mi pierna, tiró con fuerza de esta y me dejó tirada sobre la cama. Un pequeño grito había escapado de mis labios, había cerrado mis ojos por la acción de mi "atacante".

Sentí como el cuerpo ajeno se posaba sobre el mío, su rodilla entre las mías y ambos brazos a los dos lados de mi cabeza impidiéndome movimiento alguno. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con aquella intensa mirada, la cual no apartaba la vista en ningún instante - Y ahora... voy a cobrarme lo que es mió... - dijo acercándose demasiado a mi rostro.

Fruncí mi ceño- Gato malo - con mi mano que no estaba inmovilizada tomé el dije que llevaba en el cuello y lo acerqué hasta él. No pasó ni un segundo en que el chico estaba agarrado al techo mostrando sus colmillos.

\- ¡Maldita, te dije que no llevarás eso mientras yo estuviera aquí! - me gritó furioso y frustrado por no poder completar lo que estaba planeando hacer.

\- Jamás dije que pensaba permitirte hacerme nada - un siseó escapó de sus labios y al instante se transformó en un hermoso gato de enormes ojos verde vida que se tumbó cerca de la ventana con las orejas gachas - Así está mejor

Para dar un poco de luz al asunto, ese gato que hace segundos era un apuesto rubio con máscara, cuernos alargados, cola, colmillos afilados y orejas puntiagudas. Es un demonio y su nombre es Chat Noir...

El ¿cómo llegó aquí?... Es una historia demasiado larga que solo comprenderíais si os la cuento desde el principio... Jamás creí en la magia... Menos en los demonios...

Así que imaginad mi cara cuando de pronto este chico apareció frente a mí, para decir que concedería mi deseo. Y ahora por ser tan estúpida él está viviendo en mi habitación...

Realmente no tengo suerte en nada...


	2. Sólo otro día más

_**~Narrador~**_

El sol comenzaba a salir, bañando así el cielo, con sus intensos rayos de luz, produciendo que una mezcla de colores cálidos se incrustara en este.

Poco a poco la gente de París iba despertándose para comenzar otro día de su monótona vida. En cambio, en cierto edificio situado en la Calle Gotlib, más conocido en el lugar como _Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie._ Que constaba de cuatro pisos, el primero, era la pastelería y el resto era el hogar de cierta chica de ojos azules.

La cual, en esos momentos se encontraba en su cama, cobijada entre sus suaves y cálidas sábanas, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados dándole una expresión pacífica al igual que serena. Los haces de luz atravesaban la ventana que estaba situada sobre ella, estos acariciaban con delicadeza la piel de la azabache. La calidez de estos hizo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, haciéndola ver más hermosa si eso era posible.

Su teléfono había comenzado a vibrar a su lado, pero su sueño era tan profundo que la joven no se había percatado de ello. En cambio cierto gato que dormía a los pies de la cama al notar aquella vibración en el colchón, abrió sus ojos, los cuales mostraban una clara molestia por aquel desagradable despertar. Sus pupilas elípticas fueron llevadas hasta el lugar que se producía aquel incesante sonido.

Bufó exasperado y con clara pereza en sus movimientos se acercó a este, en el momento que vio quien o que era aquel maldito que había interrumpido su sueño, frunció su ceño. ¡Era la maldita alarma!

Giró su cabeza de forma brusca hacía aquella joven con la que hacía semanas había hecho un trato. Se subió sobre el vientre de la chica, para después ir ascendiendo hasta que quedaron a centímetros de separación.

\- Princess... -habló el gato intentando despertar a la chica de ojos azules, mas esta no parecía querer o si quiera intentar escucharle y abrir sus párpados- Hey, levántate - habló con un tono más serio, pero al no obtener respuesta una idea surcó por su mente. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios gatunos y al instante aquel hermoso gato negro como la noche se había convertido en un apuesto joven rubio de ojos tóxicos.

Unos alargados cuernos se alzaban en su cabeza, orejas puntiagudas, una fina pero estilizada cola, afilados colmillos eran lo que caracterizaba a aquel chico. Su rostro que solamente se mostraba la mitad, pues parte de este se encontraba tapado por una máscara que estaba añadida a su piel la cual llegaba hasta sus orejas y tapaba cierta parte de las mismas.

\- Princess~ - esta vez acercó sus labios al oído de la chica, aprovechando que sus piernas se encontraban a ambos lados de las caderas de la azabache mientras que sus manos que aguantaban parte de su cuerpo se encontraba a los lados de los hombros de ella, aquella posición le permitía hacer muchas cosas, aun con las sábanas tapando el cuerpo ajeno - Despierta querida... -su escurridiza lengua acarició con delicadeza la parte superior de la oreja de la chica, haciendo que un escalofrío surcara por todo su ser aun dormido - Jeje, de acuerdo será más divertido jugar contigo mientras tu cuerpo es más honesto - dijo mientras una vez más su lengua hizo un corto recorrido desde el cartílago de la oreja hasta el lóbulo de esta el cual mordió levemente con uno de sus afilados colmillos.

Como si fuera un resorte, la chica abrió sus ojos y se quedó sentada en su lugar. Por la repentina acción, el joven cayó de la cama, más bien cayó unos metros más abajo, pues la cama se encontraba unos metros por encima del suelo.

\- **"No se despierta con la alarma pero si se despierta cuando servidor quiere divertirse"** -pensó el demonio frustrado y dolido por la caída, la cual había hecho que su espalda chocara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo maldito gato? - preguntó con molestia y cierto odio en sus palabras profesadas al rubio.

\- Cierta princesita no despertaba de su sueño reparador, cierto animalito indefenso fue despertado por un ruido extraño, se acercó y al saber lo que era simplemente quiso ayudar a su princesa a despertar con un beso de un príncipe encantador - se señaló a sí mismo y sonrió como un genuino actor lo haría- es decir _moi_

\- Vaya no sabía que ahora los demonios podían ser príncipes - dijo tomando su teléfono y al percatarse de la hora suspiró. Por suerte aquel día solo debía encargarse de cuidar la tienda junto a su madre.

\- Y eso no es todo _ma petite princesse -_ Habló justo levitando al lado de la cama de Marinette - Podemos ser mucho más que solo un principito... - se acercó amenazadoramente a la chica, pero esta con un movimiento rápido, había escapado del agarre del rubio haciendo que este se estampara contra el colchón.

\- Dudo que tú puedas ser mucho más que un molesto gato - habló bajando las escaleras con un poco de prisa, se acercó a su armario y tomó un conjunto de ropa para poder cambiarse - Voy a salir, no quiero que salgas de esta habitación, ¿entendido? Todavía no tengo idea de que hacer contigo -suspiró la chica cerrando sus ojos.

\- Sabes... puedes cambiarte aquí, realmente no me molesta en absoluto - dijo el chico con una sonrisa alargada y cínica, mientras levitaba alrededor de la chica.

\- Más quisieras pervertido -apretó las prendas que había elegido contra su cuerpo y miró recelosa a aquel demonio de mirada tóxica.

\- Tranquila princess~, no te haré nada hasta que nuestro contrato haya sido sellado por completo

\- ¿¡Aun había más?!

\- Todavía no me has pedido tu deseo querida, para eso me llamaste ¿recuerdas eso?

La chica se quedó en silencio... era cierto... ahora se encontraba en esta tesitura por lo que hacía unas semanas había ocurrido...

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente abrió la escotilla que mostraba las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos inferiores, bajó por estas y por último cerró la puerta dejando al demonio solo...

Era cierto, casi lo había olvidado, pero ahora que aquel rubio de mirada afilada le había recordado, el por qué estaba allí.

Eso... sólo hacía que su pecho se contrajera y las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos...

Su madre al verla en aquel estado cambió su sonrisa por una expresión llena de preocupación, abrazó a su hija y allí la consoló, dejando que su hija se deshiciera de aquel dolor que en ese momento estaba asaltando a su corazón.

Aquello, era simplemente otro día en la vida de la joven llamada Marinette _Cheng_ , una joven de diecinueve años que tenía un rumbo ya fijado por el cruel destino, el cual le había hecho sufrir...

* * *

 _ **Y**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **acaba**_ _ **por**_ _ **el**_ _ **momento**_ _ **el**_ _ **primer**_ _ **capítulo,**_ _ **si,**_ _ **ya**_ _ **sé**_ _ **es**_ _ **muy**_ _ **corto,**_ _ **PERO,**_ _ **es**_ _ **sólo**_ _ **el**_ _ **comienzo,**_ _ **ya**_ _ **que**_ _ **seguido**_ _ **de**_ _ **este**_ _ **los**_ _ **capítulos**_ _ **van**_ _ **a**_ _ **ser**_ _ **más**_ _ **largos**_ _ **y**_ _ **con**_ _ **más**_ _ **salseo**_ _ **y**_ _ **feeling.**_ _ **Ya**_ _ **sabéis**_ _ **mis**_ _ **lectores**_ _ **y lectoras**_ _ **como**_ _ **soy,**_ _ **a**_ _ **parte**_ _ **de**_ _ **muy**_ _ **troll**_ _ **soy**_ _ **una**_ _ **romántica,**_ _ **así**_ _ **que**_ _ **el**_ _ **amor**_ _ **no**_ _ **surgirá**_ _ **tan**_ _ **rápido.**_ _ **Sorry**_ _ **not**_ _ **sorry**_ _ **babys**_ _ **jajaja.**_

 _ **Nos**_ _ **vemos**_ _ **en**_ _ **el**_ _ **próximo**_ _ **capítulo**_

 _ **P.**_ _ **Actualización: 16/10/2016**_


	3. Recordemos

_**~Marinette~**_

Hoy estaba yo sola en la casa, mi madre había salido por unos encargos de algunos clientes. Ese demonio tampoco se encontraba en mi habitación. Con palabras textuales dijo:

 _Me voy durante unas horas, me surgen algunos asuntos. Pero tranquila, volveré para que puedas disfrutar de mi compañía_

Me dijo antes de irse con aquella burlona sonrisa que llevaba días soportando y siendo sincera esperaba que tardara bastante en regresar o que simplemente se quedara en su mundo, ese gato era demasiado pesado. Un suspiró escapó de mis labios, miré la taza de té que sostenía entre mis manos, observé como el vapor del cálido líquido poco a poco se iba perdiendo en el espacio de la habitación. Y entonces, recordé el cómo había llegado a estar donde ahora me encontraba...

Sola y encima con un demonio que no me dejaba en paz...

* * *

 _Era un día nublado, él y yo estábamos tomando una taza de café en mi cafetería favorita el Café Lomi, normalmente siempre hablábamos de temas triviales, nos divertíamos riéndonos de nuestras tonterías, siempre podía ver en aquellos fríos ojos de color celeste grisáceo un brillo de afecto y cariño que solamente profesaba por mí, siempre podía ver una tierna y tenue sonrisa que solamente me mostraba a mí._

 _Pero aquel día... aquel día era distinto..._

 _Su rostro estaba impasible, no parecía tener emoción alguna, sus ojos no estaban fijos en mí como solían estar, esta vez su mirada parecía perdida en el paisaje de la ciudad a través de la cristalera. Su mano sostenía su taza de café que había dejado de echar aquel vapor que indicaba que el amargo líquido, ya no estaba caliente..._

 _No quise preguntarle nada, parecía no haber tenido un buen día. Pero aun así... muchos días no los ha pasado bien y me ha dicho lo que le pasaba... ¿qué puede ser para que esté en este estado?_

 _\- Félix... ¿te encuentras bien? - mi rostro cambió a uno de preocupación instantáneamente. No saber que le podía ocurrir hacía que mi pecho se encogiera por la impotencia._

 _El giró su cabeza en mi dirección, me miró con aquellos tristes ojos los cuales no reflejaban aquella chispa de calidez que tantas veces había sentido. Simplemente estaban vacíos como si nada hubiera allí, solo un abismo sin fondo..._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, algo no estaba bien... No claramente no lo estaba... Mi cuerpo por alguna razón comenzó a temblar, mis manos sostenían con clara fragilidad la taza que había entre estas, el líquido en su interior estaba en constante movimiento, mientras mis ojos habían roto la conexión entre nuestras miradas..._

 _\- Marinette...- comenzó a hablar, su voz... esa voz que siempre había sido de alguna forma alegre y tranquilizadora... ahora se había convertido en una totalmente distinta, un sentimiento completamente distinto... - Tenemos hablar_

 _El mundo se me cayó encima, no quería mirarle... pero aun así, alcé mi vista para una vez más encontrarme con la suya. Pero tan pronto como lo hice me arrepentí, pues en sus ojos no parecía haber nada... nada..._

 _\- Debemos terminar... - sentí_ _como_ _el_ _aire_ _de_ _mis_ _pulmones_ _desaparecía,_ _como_ _mis_ _pupilas_ _se_ _contraían_ _y_ _una_ _de_ _mis_ _piernas_ _había_ _comenzado_ _a_ _temblar_ _al_ _mismo_ _tiempo_ _que_ _devolvía_ _mi_ _mirada_ _a_ _la_ _taza._ _Mi_ _vista_ _se_ _nubló_ _por_ _unos_ _instantes;_ _las_ _lágrimas_ _se_ _estaban_ _acumulando..._

 _\- ¿Por_ _qué?...- esa_ _fue_ _la_ _única_ _pregunta_ _que_ _salió_ _de_ _mis_ _labios..._ _No_ _lo_ _entendía, ¿a_ _caso_ _había_ _hecho_ _algo_ _mal?_

 _No obtuve respuesta alguna, todos en la cafetería parecían haberse callado para escuchar atentamente nuestra conversación... Malditos entrometidos que les gusta disfrutar del dolor ajeno..._

 _\- Simplemente no podemos estar juntos... - no era posible, ¿esa simple excusa ponía para decir que debíamos romper? Apreté con fuerza el tazón, pero jamás llegué a romperlo pues sentí como un par de manos se posaban sobre las mías para que me tranquilizara._

 _Una vez más alcé la vista y lo vi, una sonrisa triste y unos ojos que ya no me mostraban la calidez que muchas veces había podido experimentar._

 _\- ¿Eso es todo?... ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? - mi voz se quebró, mis lágrimas se acumularon haciendo que viera borroso al chico que todavía seguía amando aun en estas circunstancias- Esa no es una excusa válida para que quieras romper conmigo, ¿no te he amado lo suficiente? ¿No te he mostrado cosas que a nadie le había mostrado? ¿No he sido lo suficiente satisfactoria en la cama para ti? - cientos o lo que a mí me parecían de susurros se escuchaban en el lugar._

 _\- Es mucho más complejo que eso -dijo el desviando la mirada y frunciendo levemente el ceño._

 _\- Entonces explícamelo -dije tomando una de sus manos, no quería llorar, pero sentía como aquel líquido salino estaba peleando por caerse de mis ojos._

 _\- No... puedo... - cerró sus ojos y separó sus manos de las mías. Mi corazón se detuvo... ¿así era como iba a terminar todo? ¿Después de darle todo lo que tenía? ¿Después de apoyarlo tanto? ¿Después de contarle cosas que ni si quiera a Alya le había contado?... ¿Después de que le hubiera entregado mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón? Todo... iba a acabar porque_ _ **'simplemente no podíamos estar juntos'**_ _._

 _Mi vista se ensombreció levemente, mi flequillo tapaba parte de mi rostro no permitiéndole a Félix poder verme. Me levanté de mi sitio y dejé el suficiente dinero para pagar todo lo que me había tomado. Me giré e intenté marcharme para así no sentir todas las miradas de los otros clientes sobre mí... En cambio... él sujetó mi brazo obligándome a girarme para verle._

 _\- Marinette... yo...- ¿Por qué ponía esa expresión? ¿Por qué me miras con tanta tristeza en tus ojos?... No lo entendía... Era él el que me estaba dejando, era él quien estaba rompiendo mi corazón... ¿Por qué me retenía? ¿Por qué no me dejaba ir y no hacerme sufrir de esta forma?_

 _\- Suéltame Félix... Lo nuestro ha acabado... tú mismo lo has dicho... -dije soltándome de su agarre y girándome para marcharme por la puerta mientras escuchaba su voz diciendo mi nombre, que me detuviera, que no me fuera..._

 _Ya no lo soporté más, en cuanto salí del local no me contuve más... El río de lágrimas comenzó a descender, la gente me miraba y cuchicheaban, cada vez me sentía peor, quería llegar a casa, quería tirarme en la cama y despertar de este mal sueño._

 _Tenía el corazón en un puño, me dolía demasiado, me costaba respirar; había corrido demasiado, ya estaba en casa, mi madre estaba en la sala de estar y cuando me vio su sereno rostro cambió a uno de angustia._

 _Me abrazó, dejando que parte de su calidez abarcara el vacío que en tan sólo unos instantes se había formado en mi interior. No lo contuve más grite, sollocé, vociferé quejándome por tener tan mala suerte..._

* * *

Ahora aquí estaba sentada en la silla de mi escritorio, la taza de té estaba vacía, al igual que la casa. Tomé mi teléfono y vi la hora.

\- Todavía es pronto para que mamá vuelva a casa... - Miré a través de la ventana para darme cuenta de que el cielo estaba bastante nublado - **"Justo como aquel día..."** \- apreté mis puños y negué con la cabeza. No podía deprimirme ahora, tenía que continuar con mi trabajo - Bien... -me dí varios golpes en las mejillas para despertarme - Sólo tengo dos días y aun me queda la mitad - moví mi cuello de un lado a otro- ¡Manos a la obra!

* * *

 _ **~Narrador~**_

Las horas habían pasado, entre cortes, ajustes, coser y perfeccionar. Al final la azabache pudo terminar su trabajo, se dejó caer en su diván de tonos rosados. Realmente estaba cansada, jamás había conseguido acabar un trabajo tan rápido.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración acompasada, por fin podía descansar en completa tranquilidad sin que nadie le molestara.

\- Buenas my princess~ - Bueno... quizás hablé demasiado pronto...

La chica abrió uno de sus ojos al escuchar aquella burlona voz y sentir un pequeño peso sobre su estómago. Allí moviendo de forma acompasada su cola mientras que estaba tumbado sobre el plano abdomen de la chica al mismo tiempo que su mirada verde vida estaba fija en aquel precioso orbe azul cielo.

\- ¿No podrías haberte quedado en tu mundo? - habló exasperada.

\- No fui yo quien me invocó para formular un deseo, que te recuerdo de nuevo tienes que transmitirme - apoyó su cabeza sobre sus mullidas patas y no apartó la vista de la chica.

\- Ya te dije que no pienso decirte ningún deseo, tampoco es como si los tuviera...

* * *

 _ **~Marinette~**_

\- ¿Intentas engañar a un demonio pequeña humana? - una intensa luz verde inundó mi cuerpo obligándome a cerrar los ojos, pero tan pronto esa se desvaneció aquellos luceros de color tóxico - Nosotros somos los reyes de las mentiras, no podrás engañarme con tanta facilidad pequeña...

\- No estoy tratando de enga- ¡AH! - un intenso ardor se formó en mi costado izquierdo, intenté apartarlo posando mis manos sobre su pecho. En cambio el no se movía ni un centímetros. El sonrió de una manera que heló mi sangre, subió sutilmente mi suéter y mostró aquella marca que más parecía un tatuaje de una huella gatuna que estaba rasgada por unos arañazos.

\- Esto demuestra cuando estás mintiendo, al menos en lo referente a nuestro trato. Lo que significa que, hay algo que deseas, pero no quieres decírmelo. Tampoco pedimos tanto, simplemente me entregarás tu cuerpo y tu alma cuando consigas lo que deseas.

\- ¡Por eso mismo es que no pienso pedir nada!

\- ¡Entonces me quedaré en tu casa hasta que decidas lo que quieres! ¡Si no me querías aquí no haberme llamado, acarrea con las consecuencias!

Me callé al instante, él tenía razón, yo misma me había metido en este lío... Espera...

¡MENTIRA!

Si no hubiera sido por Alya este demonio estaría acosándome sexualmente cada dos por tres. Ni si quiera creería que realmente existían... ¡Maldita seas Alya! ¡Tú y tu adicción a los demonios!

 _Pruébalo, ¡verás cómo surge efecto!_

En aquel momento no le creí, simplemente cogí aquella nota donde me había puesto como invocar a un demonio para que me dejara en paz pues todavía estaba mal por lo de Félix...

Sé que no lo hizo a malas, pero... ni siquiera creí que podría ser real...

Y ahora estoy aquí...

* * *

 _ **~Narrador~**_

La chica suspiró y mostrando aquella cruz que siempre (o al menos desde que aquel demonio llegó a su vida) llevaba en su cuello, el rubio se apartó de ella y clavó sus garras en el techo mientras su cola esponjosa se erizaba.

La chica se dio un golpe en la cabeza y negó con la misma- **"Jamás volveré a hacerle caso a Alya"**

Eso fue lo último que la chica pensó, miró de reojo al rubio que seguía cauteloso en el techo y con una sonrisa triunfal que hizo fruncir el ceño al demonio bajó por la escotilla que daba a las plantas inferiores de la casa. Para prepararse algo de comer. Después de haber pasado tantas horas en su habitación y de tanto estudiar se había olvidado de ello.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí acaba el tercer capítulo de esta historia, poco a poco vais descubriendo como ellos dos se conocieron. Y antes de que ataquéis a Félix con distintos tipos de insultos, hay una razón mucho más profunda para la ruptura. Siento la tardanza, pero tuve muchos problemas técnicos. Igualmente espero que hayáis disfrutado y esperéis con ganas el siguiente capítulo. Y admitidlo se que os encanta ese mini fan service de MariChat. jajaja**_

 _ **P. Actualización: 6/11/16**_

 _ **¡Un saludo!**_


	4. Invocación

**_~Narrador~_**

Una vez más la azabache se despertaba como cualquier otro día normal. Miró a su alrededor, pero en ningún momento vio al rubio por lo que suspiró y pensó que habría vuelto a su mundo, cosa que agradeció. La chica se estiró en su cama y se levantó, hoy tenía el presentimiento de que sería un día muy largo...

Se deshizo de las sábanas que tapaban su cuerpo, mostrando un camisón de color rosa pálido con algunas mariquitas esparcidas por la prenda, algo que la hacía ver sumamente adorable. La de ojos azules bostezó cerrando uno de sus ojos y después de ello se levantó para ir en dirección al baño, una ducha por la mañana siempre le sentaba bien.

La chica entró en el aseo, con lentitud se deshizo de su ropa, tomó un coletero haciéndose un moño en el acto para que cuando entrara en la ducha y abriera la regadera no se mojara. Abrió la mampara y entró dentro del pequeño cubículo, unos instantes después abrió el grifo de agua caliente dejando que las pequeñas gotas de aquel cálido líquido recorrieran todo su cuerpo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras sentía aquel apacible roce sobre su figura. Siempre que entraba en aquel pequeño lugar era como si sus problemas desapareciesen, aunque sólo fuera por escasos instantes, ella podía notarlo, se sentía más tranquila, más libre de pensamientos que la hacían deprimirse...

– Si todos los días fueran como los momentos que paso aquí... – susurró la azabache al momento de abrir sus ojos y agachar la cabeza para que el agua no se metiera en sus ojos. Por unos instantes su mirada se quedó fija en un punto muerto de los azulejos, pero después de que pasaran ella reaccionó y comenzó a ducharse con normalidad. Los minutos iban pasando, la chica ahora estaba aclarándose el gel del cuerpo y aunque sabía que tenía que salir de la duchar, ella no quería por razones que le parecían obvias. Al momento de salir todos sus problemas se le estamparían en la cara como un golpe que no esperabas que llegara. Por segunda vez en la mañana suspiró para después cerrar la llave del grifo y tomar la toalla que había dejado sobre la mampara. Se enrolló en ella y salió de la ducha mientras alguna que otra gota de agua seguía recorriendo su cuerpo.

Se detuvo frente al espejo, el cual estaba completamente empañado, acercó su mano a este y lo limpió para poder verse reflejada en el – ¿Desde cuándo estoy en un estado tan lamentable? – dejó aquella pregunta al aire y después simplemente tomó el camisón entre sus manos; tendría que llevarlo al cubo de la ropa sucia más tarde.

Salió de la pequeña habitación dejando que el vapor se esparciera levemente por el resto de su cuarto. Fue dar simplemente dos pasos en falso dentro del dormitorio para que una carcajada resonara justo a su lado –Vaya, menudas vistas prrincesa~ – el rubio había vuelto a la habitación antes de lo que tenía previsto, al no ver a la chica en el momento que llegó, pensó que se abría ido. En cambio al escuchar el sonido del agua caer una sonrisa ciertamente perversa se formó en sus labios... Quizás podría hacer rabiar a la chica antes de lo que imaginaba – Pero creo que te quedaría mucho mejor sin ese estorbo – dijo señalando la toalla que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos.

– Lo sé gatito, pero esta es una vista que tú por mala suerte nunca verás – habló pasando como si nada frente al demonio quien no evitó en ningún momento escrutar con su mirada el cuerpo de la azabache. Él simplemente sonrió ladinamente y volvió a aparecer frente a la chica, solo que esta vez se encontraba mirándole boca abajo

– Por mala suerte mi querida Marinette es por lo que estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas? – dijo él con una sonrisa burlona que mostraba su blanca dentadura, haciendo que la chica frunciera con notoriedad su ceño. Ella sin embargo pasó por su lado y tomó del armario un conjunto en concreto para después ir al aseo y cambiarse. Miró de reojo al demonio quien movía su cola divertido por verla en aquel estado.

– Intenta entrar aquí y te arrancaré algo que aprecias demasiado – dictó en un tono amenazante que hizo al rubio sentir un escalofrío por toda su columna mas cuando la puerta fue cerrada este mismo no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse a pierna suelta.

* * *

 ** _~Marinette~_**

En algo tenía razón ese gato... y era por la mala suerte que ahora, él se encontrase en mi habitación. Una vez más suspiré y miré hacia el techo como si buscara alguna especie de acción por parte del destino para resolver todo esto. En cambio, como siempre, no recibí nada...

Después agaché mi mirada para observar aquel anillo de color negro que aunque no lo pareciera, estaba adherido a mi piel como la señal de que había hecho un pacto con el demonio de ahí fuera, al igual que el tatuaje que estaba en mi cuerpo.

– Dios, es sólo recordar ese día y me duele la cabeza enseguida – dije poniendo mi mano sobre mis ojos para poder taparlos.

* * *

 _Después de lo que ocurrió con Félix simplemente me aislé del mundo exterior. Siempre que sonaba la alarma para levantarme no lo hacía, por suerte aquellos días eran festivos_ _y no tenía que asistir a las clases de L'institut Marangoni_ _, aunque si no lo hubieran sido tampoco habría ido... no tendría el valor suficiente para poder salir y verle a él en demasiadas clases..._

 _No comía, no dormía demasiado, era como si fuera un vampiro, pero quitando que yo podía y puedo caminar a la luz del sol además de que no necesito sangre como comida para poder vivir. Pero por el resto cualquiera me confundiría con uno, mi pálida piel, sumada a mis grandes ojeras al igual que la manta que usaba como capa todo el rato. La depresión en aquel momento había llenado cada partícula de mi ser, habían sido dos años de relación._

 _Era cierto que primeramente odiaba a ese sujeto, no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura, yo odiaba su fría y áspera actitud. Él odiaba mi cálida y alegre personalidad..._

 _Éramos como el agua y el aceite, dos imanes que estaban hechos para repelerse... pero en cambio... ah... Odio recordar aquel día en momentos como estos, aún ahora, después de todo, yo le sigo amando. Pero esto no es para contar el cómo añoraba mucho a aquel rubio de ojos fríos, sino de cómo conocí a ese excéntrico y ególatra gato._

 _Llevaba ya tiempo encerrada en casa, ocurriendo todo lo que antes he nombrado. Tanto mi madre como Alya estaban demasiado preocupadas por mí, pero aun con su constante apoyo de: 'Todo se va a solucionar cariño' por parte de mi madre y '¡Es un idiota que no te merece!' de parte de Alya._

 _Todo eso no servía, pues estaba tan impactada y tan dolida de saber que tras mucho tiempo de haber estado con él, de la nada un día acabó con todo lo que habíamos construido... Era simplemente imposible para mí hacer si quiera algo, aunque fuera salir de mi cuarto a prepararme una taza de café..._

 _Entonces, un día como otro cualquiera que ni se me había ocurrido levantarme, mi queridísima amiga llegó abriendo de golpe la escotilla que daba a mi cuarto._

– _¡Marinette! – gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que saltara de mi cama y la mirara con el ceño fruncido – ¡Tengo la solución a tu problema querida! – habló la morena quien subió las escaleras hasta sentarse en mi cama._

– _¿No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación? – pregunté arqueando una ceja y desperezándome en mi sitio._

– _Nop, no me lo han enseñado querida. Ahora escucha, tengo algo que puede solucionar todos tus problemas – simplemente suspiré..._ ** _"¿Qué se le puede haber ocurrido ahora?"_**

– _Está bien, muéstrame eso que puede solucionar todos mis problemas – dije moviendo mis manos en círculos. Ella sonrió y al instante se giró en busca de algo que se encontraba en su bolso, yo me movía levemente para poder mirar que era lo que estaba haciendo, en cambio antes de que pudiera completar mi acción ella se giró con una pequeña bolsa en mano – Y... ¿eso en que me puede ayudar? – ella hizo un sonido con su voz como diciendo 'Si no lo tomas y lo miras nunca lo descubrirás'. Una vez más suspiré, tomé aquella pequeña bolsa y la abrí. Una de mis cejas se arqueó, metí mi mano dentro de aquel pequeño saco y tomé un pequeño anillo de plata con la huella de un animal en el centro además de un pequeño papel – ¿Esto es lo que voy a prepararme para cenar? – dije mirando a mi amiga la cual frunció el ceño al escucharme decir aquello._

– _¡No seas idiota Marinette! ¡Esto es para invocar a un demonio! – yo la miré incrédula ante lo que me estaba diciendo... ¿En serio pensaba que con esas estupideces iba a arreglarse todo? – No me mires con esa cara Mari, nunca pierdes nada con intentarlo, ¿no crees? – dijo mirando hacia abajo y después a mi... Yo suspiré y lo dejé sobre el librero, quizás lo tiraría en cuanto se fuera – Cómo se te ocurra tirarlo te juro que te mato – O tal vez no..._

 _Aquel día pasamos unas cuantas horas hablando sobre lo que había sucedido a lo largo de aquel mes, ella evadió completamente el tema de los novios, algo que le agradecí completamente. Nos quedamos hablando tanto que al final se hizo de noche, mi madre le dijo que podía quedarse a dormir, pero ella lo rechazó porque debía volver con su madre... Jamás supo mentirme bien... Suspiré otra vez en aquel día y me giré para dirigirme a mi habitación... de nuevo..._

– _Querida, ¿quieres que te prepare un chocolate caliente? – Como siempre mi madre intentando ayudar para levantarme el ánimo... La miré de reojo y con una queda sonrisa negué con la cabeza, ella me miró con sus grandes ojos grises, se acercó lentamente y me abrazó, no tardé ni un solo instante en corresponder a aquel cálido gesto, escondí mi cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras que me acariciaba con lentitud el pelo y susurraba – Tranquila amor... todo se arreglará... ya lo verás... – me susurraba intentando con todas sus fuerzas alegrarme._

 _Ah... pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba... porque los días siguientes intenté salir de casa e ir a algún sitio para refrescarme... Pero siempre,_ ** _siempre_** _me encontraba con él y su gélida mirada que antes era tan cálida como un rayo de sol, se encontraba con la mía. Mi corazón se detenía cada vez que él me veía, giraba inconscientemente mi cabeza para hacer como si no hubiera visto nada. De vez en cuando podía ver como se intentaba acercar a mí para hablar conmigo, en cambio yo acababa rápidamente con todo lo que debía hacer y salía corriendo del lugar con mi corazón desbocado. No podía verle, sentía como mi pecho se encogía y comenzaba a encontrarme fatal. Era horrendo... y eso sólo hacía que quisiera volver a encerrarme en mi casa. Cosa que hice..._

 _No fue ni una semana lo que tardé en volver a quedarme encerrada en mi casa, realmente era horrible, en aquellos momentos que le veía todos los recuerdos de aquel día me destrozaban el alma._

 _En aquel momento estaba tumbada en la cama, mi cuerpo estaba tendido en esta, mis ojos estaban hinchados, ese día había estado llorando durante todo el tiempo, puse mi brazo sobre estos – De verdad, ¿por qué nada me sale bien? – me pregunté a mi misma y después sentí como algo caía sobre mi frente. Cuando aparté mi brazo miré hacia arriba viendo aquella pequeña bolsa que Alya me había dado hacía unos días. La tomé entre mis dedos y la miré..._

 _Realmente,_ ** _¿qué podía pasar?_**

 _Abrí la pequeña bolsa y saqué lo que había: un anillo, una nota... una cola de gato, cuatro velas negras junto a unos carboncillos._

 _Miré la nota y suspiré – ¿Es en serio? – pregunté sin creerme que estuviera a punto de hacer aquello... Tomé un folio en blanco de un tamaño A3, los carboncillos y comencé a dibujar lo que me ponía en la pequeña nota. Cuando terminé miré el dibujo, era el de la huella de una pata con el dibujo tribal de un gato en medio, arqueé una ceja y lo dejé en medio de la habitación._

 _Cogí las cuatro velas y las dejé en cada extremidad, las encendí y apagué la luz del cuarto, la cual en vez de quedarse a oscuras estaba tenuemente iluminada por las velas._

 _Miré la nota y suspiré, tomé la cola del gato y la quemé, dejé las cenizas sobre el dibujo para una última vez mirar la nota – Dios...Esto será lo más vergonzoso que habré hecho en mi vida... – me puse el anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano derecha y cerré mis ojos para comenzar a recitar las palabras exactas..._

– _Yo Marinette, deseo hacer un trato con el demonio del apocalipsis y la destrucción. Muéstrate ante mí y concede mi deseo... – con lentitud me agaché y tomé la ceniza de la planta antes quemada e hice una cruz boca abajo en el centro de mi pecho, suspiré y con un poco de ceniza sobrante dibujé la huella de gato en el lugar que preferí, es decir en el lado izquierdo de mi costado, sobre mi cadera y cuando ya todo estaba hecho, susurré las palabras que eran necesarias para "invocar" al demonio_

– _In nomine dei calamitatis, et dea interitum ego invocare te, clericus doloris et mortis, auxilium me implere desiderium meum, et in reditu ego concede quid quaeris ex me..._

 _(En el nombre del dios de la calamidad y la diosa de la perdición yo te invoco, clérigo del dolor y de la muerte, ayúdame a cumplir mi deseo y a cambio yo te concederé lo que me pidas...) – cuando terminé con lentitud abrí mis ojos. Miré a mi alrededor, como esperando a que pasara algo, en cambio como supuse, no pasó nada... – Una verdadera estupidez... – dije exasperada y negando con la cabeza, pero en aquel momento, las velas se apagaron de repente – ¿Qué demonio? – susurré mirando a mi alrededor habiéndome quedado a oscuras tan de repente – Pero... si las ventanas estaban cerradas... ¿cómo es posible esto? – no me lo creía, mi corazón se detuvo al ver como de pronto las llamas de las velas se encendían con un intenso color verde, di un respingo en mi lugar e intenté alejarme de allí._

 _En cambio algo me detuvo, más bien, mi cuerpo no reaccionó, no se movía ni aunque le pedía a gritos salir corriendo de allí – ¿¡Qué demonios es esto?! – grité intentando moverme, en cambio algo que me robó por completo la respiración fue ver como lentamente las cuatro velas se iban acercando al dibujo del gato tribal y los abrí sorprendida al momento que vi como el dibujo donde había dibujado con los ojos cerrados, se abrían mostrando un profundo color verde tóxico y una alargada sonrisa se formaba en este. Después de eso las velas se alejaron lo suficiente como para formar un cuadro y se conectaron dejando que el dibujo ascendiera lentamente en el aire, para después arder por completo y hacer que... – E-Esto no es posible – un maldito portal o lo que quiera fuera eso se había formado en medio del cuadrado._

" ** _¡Maldita sea, muévete de una vez y pellízcate, esto es mentira!"_** _– me grité en mi cabeza queriendo creer que esto no era real. En cambio mis pupilas se contrajeron demasiado al ver como de este comenzaba a salir la figura de algo... más bien de alguien, con lentitud fue ascendiendo hasta quedarse levitando en el aire... El portal se cerró y las velas continuaron brillando con aquel color verde tóxico._

 _La figura enfrente de mi abrió sus ojos mostrándome aquel tóxico color que unos instantes antes el dibujo me había mostrado. Descendió hasta quedar en el suelo y fue acercándose con tranquilidad hasta estar frente a mí... si dijera que en aquel momento no me había quedado sin respiración, sería completamente mentira... Allí frente a mí, con una sonrisa hipnotizante que mostraba su blanca hilera de dientes, estaba un joven rubio de pelo desordenado, en su cabeza se veía claramente como sobresalían un par de cuernos y sus orejas que eran puntiagudas con un pequeño pelaje sobre estas..._

 _Algo rozó mi cintura y cuando llevé la vista vi como era una fina y alargada cola que me acercaba a él. Su mano descendió lentamente acariciando con sus garras parte de mi piel, creándome grandes escalofríos en el acto, al llevar un sujetador deportivo y un short rojo mis mejillas se tiñeron del mismo color que este... ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!_

 _El chico o demonio o lo que quiera fuera aquello, sonrió ladinamente al ver el tono de mi cara y detuvo su mano en el dibujo que había hecho con la ceniza, justo encima de mi cadera. Con lentitud pasó tres de sus garras por este creándome un horrendo ardor en la pie,l al igual que en el dedo donde se encontraba el anillo, quise gritar pero no pude, era como si me hubieran arrancado la voz. Mis ojos conectaron con los ajenos y sentí como mi corazón comenzó a cabalgar rápidamente, pues con la poca iluminación que las velas daban aquel atractivo rostro junto su sonrisa y su vibrante mirada, mi cuerpo parecía querer desfallecerse, en cambio no podía... Simplemente me quedé mirándole..._

 _Él llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la cruz que había dibujado en el centro de mi pecho y cuando lo rozó esta comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad y sentí como un hormigueo recorría todo mi cuerpo en aquel momento, todo lo contrario a lo que había sentido con el anterior dibujo, que ahora, era un tatuaje sobre mi piel._

 _Cuando apartó el dedo del dibujo en mi pecho, con su dedo pulgar e índice tomó mi mentón y lo alzó varios centímetros, él comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí mientras nuestros ojos continuaban conectados mientras que nuestros labios estaban rozándose sutilmente, para entonces escuchar una voz que hizo que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se pusiera de punta... – He escuchado tus plegarias... yo te concedo mi poder para cumplir tu deseo... si tú me das algo a cambio... – No entendí en aquel momento como fue que en mi cabeza decía que no constantemente, pues... ¿quién haría un trato con alguien desconocido?_

 _En cambio, dejándome más sorprendida, mi cabeza simplemente asintió ante lo que él había dicho y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el posó con lentitud sus labios sobre los míos haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de sobremanera y más cuando su brazo rodeó mi cintura y su cola una de mis piernas. Era un beso sencillo, pero yo sentía como todo mi cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear por aquel contacto... Pero entonces... mis párpados comenzaron a pesar de sobremanera y cuando quise darme cuenta yo caí inconsciente en los brazos de aquel atractivo chico..._

 _Cuando desperté arropada en mi cama simplemente pensé todo aquello había sido un sueño, un simple sueño del cual me olvidaría pronto. Aquel día estaba por alguna razón extrañamente feliz, había salido de mi casa, había hablado con normalidad y tomado algo con Alya en mi café favorito. En definitiva un buen día a comparación de otros ya que no me había encontrado en ningún momento con Félix y había estado con alguien a quien no le costaba alzarme el ánimo._

 _Pero claro... cuando volvía a casa y me encontré a un gato negro tumbado sobre mi cama, os podréis imaginar mi cara. Pues todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y dudaba que mi madre hubiera traído un animal a casa. El felino en cuanto abrió sus ojos me miró fijamente haciendo que por alguna extraña razón aquellos ojos verde vida me resultaran demasiado familiares. Eso no fue lo mejor, lo mejor fue ver como una energía de color negro y verde entremezcladas rodeaban el cuerpo de este para entonces mostrar a aquel chico de mi sueño. Él sonreía burlonamente mientras movía su cola de lado a lado de forma juguetona, yo simplemente estiré una de mis mejillas, al darme cuenta del dolor, supe que no estaba soñado..._

 _Él estaba allí, tumbado de lado en mi cama, mirándome fijamente como si estuviera esperando algo... – ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – eso fue lo único que pude pronunciar en aquel momento y entonces él con su aterciopelada y varonil voz me dijo..._

– _Soy el joven que toda mujer desearía en su vida, soy el demonio que puede conceder cualquier deseo, estoy aquí porque tú me invocaste para que cumpliera tu deseo y para acabar, diré mi nombre – se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a mi haciendo que yo retrocediera un paso – Soy el gato de la mala suerte Chat Noir y como sé que no me vas a creer querida Marinette – con un solo dedo hizo que mi cuerpo se alzara en el aire y quedara tendido en la cama, al igual que levantó parte de mi suerte para dejarme ver con horror aquel tatuaje que en la mañana no había visto – Eso y el anillo que llevas en tu dedo demuestran el contrato que hemos pactado entre tú y yo – miré el anillo de mi mano el cual ahora era completamente negro, pero con la huella de gato pintada de verde – Estoy a su servicio my lady~, pídame lo que desee y a cambio usted sólo tendrá que darme dos cosas – arqueé una ceja y lo miré sin entender que quería decir – Para simplificar, cuando sepa el deseo que quiere, cosa que veo de una forma bastante sencilla en tu cabeza... me entregarás tu cuerpo y tu alma_

 _Yo en aquel momento no dije nada, mi mente se había quedado en blanco, cosa que al demonio le pareció demasiado gracioso y yo desconcertándolo lo suficiente me levanté y saqué del librero un pequeño collar que mi madre por alguna razón me había comprado, cuando se lo mostré este enseguida se alejó rápidamente de mi por la cruz que portaba el dije. Él gritaba incoherencias y yo solamente tomé el puente de mi nariz..._

 _Era imposible creerse que aquello estaba sucediendo..._

* * *

Y ahora, aquí me encuentro... con un demonio demasiado pelma en mi habitación, acosándome a cada instante para que le diga mi deseo y él pueda poseer mi cuerpo. Al final me convencí de que esto no era un sueño, pues era claramente imposible que lo fuera... pero aun así sigue siendo demasiado irreal...

– Realmente si Dios existe no tiene pena alguna de mi... – pensé para ponerme por último el collar y salir del cuarto viendo como el rubio se alejaba de mi para que la cruz no le tocara...

Sólo espero que esto con el tiempo pueda mejorar... si... eso espero...

* * *

 ** _YYY aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, pues por fin descubrímos como el gatito se encontró con nuestra querida Marinette. Esperad más para el próximo capítulo y sin más que decir, nos vemos. (Espero que pronto)_**


	5. Abastecimiento

_**~Narrador~**_

– Marinette... ¿Has dormido bien esta semana? – dijo la de cabellos cafés mirando a su amiga un tanto asustada por la cara que tenía, que, para que mentir, le daba miedo – Sabes, si continuas con esa mirada vas a asustar a todo el local... – miró a su alrededor y abrió sus ojos sorprendida al no ver a nadie allí, todavía más al ver como hasta los camareros se encontraban temblando en una parte apartada de la cafetería, como si le tuviesen miedo a la azabache. Claro que con esa mirada, ¿quién no lo tendría? – Corrección, ya has asustado a todos – dijo soltando una queda carcajada, ganándose así la mirada enfurecida de la mirada de rabia de la de ojos azules y callándose casi al instante.

– ¿¡Y de quién crees que es la maldita culpa?! – gruñó la chica poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa y levantándose rápidamente de su sitio mientras seguía mirando a su amiga fijamente haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño.

– Ey, tranquilita, ¿por qué iba a ser por mi culpa que tú estés con un humor de perros? – dijo cruzándose de brazos bastante indignada ante lo que la universitaria le había dicho, en cambio esta simplemente se tensó ante lo que le había preguntado la de ojos cafés con dejes dorados – ¿Y bien Marinette? Estoy esperando ansiosa por saber el porqué soy culpable.

La azabache tragó espeso y miró en todas direcciones para buscar alguna escapatoria, pero no había nada con lo que hacer una evasiva y salir de la tumba en la que se acababa de meter – **"Mierda, ¡piensa en algo rápido!"** – ella cerró sus ojos e inspiró el máximo aire que sus pulmones le permitieron almacenar y se sentó en su sitio para suspira – Ah... perdóname Alya, la verdad es solo que... no he dormido bien estos últimos días – tomó con dos de sus dedos el puente de su nariz y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, para después de unos segundos mirar a su amiga la cual repiqueteaba una y otra vez sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

– Y... ¿Qué es eso que no te ha dejado dormir bien esta semana? – ahora parecía estar más interesada en saber lo que no había dejado dormir a la de ojos azules además que la modista lo podía notar en los gestos de la de gafas, pues ahora tenía ambos codos apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en los dorsos de sus manos, signo de que estaba muy atenta a toda la información que la chica le diera.

Marinette enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta de su amiga, la conocía desde hace ya mucho tiempo y sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, en cambio ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos y suspiró una vez más – Un parásito, eso es lo que no me ha dejado dormir – dijo con simpleza mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

– Un... ¿parásito? – ladeó su cabeza sin comprender muy bien a lo que la chica se estaba refiriendo.

– Un estúpido gato que no me deja dormir y siempre quiere _comer_ – habló haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, en cambio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y del gesto de preocupación y duda que estaba haciendo la morena simplemente dijo – Pero tranquila, pronto me encargaré de esa alimaña, no tienes que preocuparte por nada Alya.

– Está bien, si tú lo dices... – la chica de cabellos cafés negó con la cabeza y una vez más volvió a cruzarse de brazos para mirar con una mueca a su amiga y después pasar a una sonrisa – Pero ya que no quieres contarme lo que te pasa al menos invítame tú al café, además~ – hizo una breve pausa para después acercarse un poco más a la mesa, con un pícaro gesto en su rostro – Me tendrás que decir quién es el chupóptero que te ha hecho eso en el cuello~

La azabache se puso una mano en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas obtenían un fuerte tono carmín. La de gafas comenzó a reírse con fuerza hasta que comenzó a dar golpes en la mesa por tantas risas que estaban escapando de sus labios.

Después de un largo rato en el que la de ojos azules no podía estar más avergonzada, la de mirada café comenzó a tranquilizarse después de tan fuertes risotadas. Con su dedo índice se deshizo de una pequeña lágrima que se encontraba en uno de sus ojos y después negó con la cabeza – Ah, señor, que bueno ha sido eso, hacía ya un tiempo que no me reía con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera con las estupideces de Nino... y ahora – su vista volvió a dirigirse hacia la de piel nívea, mostrando esta vez un brillo de completa atención – ¿Quién es el joven afortunado que te ha ayudado a olvidar al idiota de Félix?

La chica hizo una mueca ante ello y se rascó la nuca un tanto nerviosa – Verás, es un poco más complicado de explicar – dijo con nerviosismo en su voz, haciendo que la chica se tapara su boca con ambas manos.

– Ya veo, no creí que fuera posible en ti, pero ahora lo puedo creer porque lo oigo de tu propia boca – la de ojos azules arqueó una ceja ante lo que la morena estaba diciendo, ¿a caso sabía de lo que iba a hablarle? – No es un afortunado, si no una afortunada –dijo cerrando sus ojos y tomando las manos de la azabache quien abrió sus ojos atónita ante lo que escuchaba – Tranquila Mari, yo te apoyaré en todas tus decisiones, sabes que eso no me molesta en lo más mínim...

– ¡NO! Alya, no soy ni lesbiana ni bisexual – se dio un golpe mental al pensar que su amiga había descubierto realmente lo que le había sucedido aquella semana – Ah... no tengo ningún problema con la gente que lo es. Ni mucho menos. Pero todavía no he decidido pasarme a la otra acera.

– Entonces, ¿quién te ha hecho ese chupetón querida? – dijo exasperada ante la negativa que su amiga le daba para contarle las cosas.

– No es un chupetón... – desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada ante lo que la morena le estaba diciendo – **"¡Por dios deja ya de preguntar! ¡No quiero contestar a nada de eso!"**

– Claro y yo soy Santa Teresa de Calcuta – dijo con puro sarcasmo rodando sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a repiquetear sobre la superficie de la mesa – Vamos, dime entonces quien es el encargado de hacerte olvidar a Félix.

La azabache negó con la cabeza y apretó con fuerza sus puños, dejando que sus nudillos se pusieran completamente blancos. Dos sentimientos estaban muy presentes en ella, la ira por la maldita persona, corrección, demonio que le había hecho aquellas marcas... y sobre todo la tristeza, puesto que no, no había podido olvidar al rubio de fríos ojos en ningún momento.

– En serio, ¿podemos hablar de cualquier otro tema? No estoy cómoda hablando de él – comenzó a acariciarse el brazo con lentitud, mientras dejaba que su mirada se perdiese por cualquier parte del restaurante. La de gafas comprendió al instante y con una expresión triste, se quedó callada por unos instantes. Quizás debería haberse callado y así no se mantendría esa incómoda atmósfera que se acababa de crear.

El silencio inundó por unos largos instantes la sala, ambas chicas se mantenían en completo silencio, una con la mirada perdida y un deje de vacío, la otra simplemente la miraba con pura preocupación y dolor. Detestaba verla así.

– " **Está exactamente igual que aquel día"** – pensó con tristeza la morena al ver aquella vacía mirada en la azabache, una vez, una vez la había visto justamente así. Y nadie podría imaginarse lo horrible que había sido tanto para la de mirada azul como los de su alrededor ver aquella imagen. Dolor, tristeza y demasiados sentimientos más se transmitían de aquellos ojos que una vez habían tenido tanta vida.

– Ah... – la chica inspiró y negó con la cabeza para después mirar a la de cabellos cafés con una tenue sonrisa – No pasa nada Alya, ¿qué tal si pedimos la cuenta y nos vamos? – las dos volvieron a sonreír al mismo tiempo y así, después de que el ahora, más calmado camarero les diera la cuenta para que pagaran. Después de eso, se levantaron y se abrazaron, una porque lo necesitaba y la otra porque deseaba ayudarla. Entonces, las dos se separaron, se miraron durante unos escasos instantes y con una escueta risa ambas se marcharon de allí.

* * *

 _ **~Marinette~**_

Después de irnos del _Coutume Café_ estuvimos todo el día dando vueltas por la hermosa ciudad de la luz, fuimos a muchos de los lugares que había ido a visitar con él. Pero gracias a Alya no le recordé en ningún momento, bueno, mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en Félix, aun así, su recuerdo junto a mi mejor amiga era difuso, casi como u lienzo que solo tiene una gran multitud de colores y ninguna forma concreta dentro de él.

Y así es como habían pasado las horas y ahora nos encontrábamos en el coche de Alya, justo frente a mi casa.

– Gracias por traerme a casa – dije con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del copiloto, aunque todavía me quedaba sentada en el asiento del coche en marcha.

– Ya sabes que no hay problema alguno – una tenue sonrisa estaba formada en su rostro, haciendo que yo le devolviera el mismo gesto y justamente antes de irme ella me tomó del brazo haciendo que girara mi rostro – Si necesitas algo o contarme algo, estoy aquí para ti, ¿vale? – yo simplemente asentí enternecida por lo considerada que ella era conmigo y después de despedirnos con un tenue abrazo, me puse frente a la puerta de la pastelería e hice un gesto de despedida con mi mano para así ver como Alya se marchaba dejándome allí sola.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios ante lo que ella me había dicho. No era como si pudiese decirle que tengo un estúpido demonio encerrado en mi habitación que no deja de atacarme a la mínima que me descuido. La primera razón, es porque lo más seguro es que quisiera conocerle, la segunda porque armaría un gran escándalo conociéndola y la tercera porque no me fiaba de ese gato.

Con lentitud entré a la pastelería y nada más hacerlo recibí un fuerte abrazo de parte de mi madre, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo correspondí a aquel tierno gesto y le sonreí por igual – ¿Por qué tanta efusividad mamá? – le pregunté soltando una tenue carcajada para que entonces ella simplemente negara con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué a caso no puedo darle un abrazo a mi hermosa hija? – dijo y yo simplemente reí por su comentario y así volvimos a abrazarnos como hace unos escasos instantes. Amaba estos momentos con mi madre, pero, sentía que faltaba algo, o más bien alguien...

Suspiré y con un beso en la mejilla me despedí de ella para comenzar a subir las escaleras que daban a mi casa para mirar a mí alrededor – Hogar dulce hogar – susurré con una tenue sonrisa.

Pero entonces esta se difuminó nada más sentir como un par de brazos rodeaban mi cintura al mismo tiempo que un peso extra se formaba en mi hombro – Si, bienvenida my purrinces~ – entonces lo recordé y me separé abruptamente de él para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ¿¡Qué pasa si te ve mi...!? – al instante me callé al escuchar como alguien subía por las escaleras, miré en todas direcciones y me estiré del pelo – **"¡No puede verle!"** – pensé tomando al rubio de la mano para entonces subir corriendo en dirección a mi habitación y cerré la escotilla y tumbé a Chat en el diván al mismo tiempo que le hacia un gesto para que se mantuviese callado – Como digas una palabra te tiro agua bendita por encima – gruñí y después de que él asintiese con una sonrisa en su rostro volví a bajar por las escaleras para ver a mi madre con una mirada preocupada – ¿Pasa algo mamá? – le pregunté intentando ocultar todos los nervios que estaban en mi cuerpo.

– He escuchado gritos y he subido corriendo – dijo con un tono alarmado, mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho al ver que yo estaba bien, o al menos que aparentaba estarlo, con lentitud se acercó a mí y entonces, comenzó a palpar en todos los lugares de mi ser – ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?

– Mamá... – dije suspirando para que ella se estuviese quieta y ante su negativa a detenerse, tomé sus manos y le sonreí con ternura – Tranquila mamá, estoy bien, no me he hecho nada, es sólo que me pareció ver una cucaracha, pero solo fue mi imaginación – hablé y me dio un fuerte abrazo, como si temiera el perderme.

– Por Dios, no me des estos sustos Marinette – en cambio, yo suspiré aliviada de que no hubiese sospechado otra cosa y así, abracé con cariño a mí madre y negué con la cabeza.

– Tranquila mamá, no lo haré de nuevo – una tenue sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambas y después de otro fuerte abrazo, nos separamos – Bueno mamá, voy arriba a descansar un poco, hoy ha sido un día muy movidito con Alya que me ha llevado de aquí para ya – ambas soltamos una queda carcajada y por unos instantes nos quedamos en silencio.

– Bien cielo, si necesitas algo llámame, ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla haciendo que un tenue tono rosado se impusiera en mis mejillas.

– No hace falta, sabes que yo misma bajaré antes de obligarte a subir – y así, después de aquello mi madre se despidió y bajó hacia la pastelería, era hora de volver a trabajar, y eso también iba por mí, pero en un sentido muy contrario.

Al momento de subir a mi habitación suspiré aliviada y miré en dirección a mi diván viendo que allí no estaba el rubio – **"¿Qué estará tramando ahora?"** – pensé con una mueca y arqueé una ceja para después encogerme de hombros – Bien, mientras no esté, más dormiré – dije estirándome en mi lugar para después soltar un quedo jadeo al escuchar crujir los huesos de mi espalda.

Después de eso, suspiré una vez más en aquel día y me tumbé en el diván, en cambio... ¿por qué estaba tan duro? – ¿Qué es lo que...? – mis ojos que había dejado cerrados se abrieron de repente al sentir como unos fuertes brazos volvían a rodear mi cintura, con lentitud desvíe mi mirada y vi como estaba apoyada en un fornido pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal al sentir una cálida respiración en una de mis orejas, mis mejillas obtuvieron un potente tono carmesí, y seguramente hasta mis orejas, puesto que sentí como estas ardían horriblemente.

– Jejeje, has caído en la trampa pequeña ratoncita~ – una profunda voz resonó en mis oídos haciéndome temblar entre los brazos del rubio, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba mis manos en el pecho del demonio. Fruncí mi ceño ante la burlona y pícara sonrisa que me mostraba e intenté alejarme, aunque sus brazos me lo impedían en todo momento – Ey, ey, ey... ¿Qué a caso no recuerdas? Debo abastecerme querida~

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y no me hizo falta verme en un espejo para saber que mis mejillas estaban muy rojas – ¡No! ¡No de nuevo! ¿¡Sabes lo incómodo que es que no paren de preguntarme quien es el que me hace esto?! – gruñí, en cambio al instante mis labios fueron sellados por un suave tacto que me hicieron abrir de forma exagerada mis párpados – ¡HMM!

Los labios ajenos se habían posicionado sobre los míos, mis brazos habían sido paralizados por uno del demonio, quien tenía una burlona sonrisa en su rostro mientras se encontraba besándome.

Yo intentaba apartarme por todos los medios posibles, pero la fuerza de este idiota era mucho mayor que la mía. ¡Demasiado! – H-Hmm... – lentamente, sin darme cuenta, había comenzado a dejar de forcejear, la calidez de aquel cuerpo, esos suaves y finos labios que en ningún momento se habían separado de mí – **"Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios tienes que besar tan condenadamente bien?"** – pensé comenzando a ceder ante aquel beso, que lentamente comenzaba a robarme el aire.

* * *

 _ **~Narrador~**_

El rubio sonrió al ver como la chica correspondía a su beso, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a restaurar su poder, claro que no era sólo por eso que lo hacía, también lo hacía porque su contrato por fin se estaba cerrando de la manera correcta.

Había habido un pequeño problema al momento de la invocación y ahora debía abastecerse de la persona que le había llamado, al menos durante un corto período de tiempo. Y por suerte para él, había sido la azabache.

La de ojos azules lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba de ofrecer resistencia, los brazos del demonio dejaron de hacer fuerza y así, sus grandes manos comenzaron a acariciar lentamente la espalda de ella. Haciendo que ambos cuerpos sintieran el calor y la fricción de manera mucho más notoria. El chico que tenía sus ojos cerrados, los abrió para ver el rostro de la chica, haciendo que estos al instante se abrieran un poco más, al verla con detenimiento.

Una piel tan blanca como la misma nieve que estaba siendo manchada por un hermoso tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Una pacífica y serena expresión que de alguna forma le calmaba. Era, extraño... una nueva sensación para aquel despiadado demonio.

Y entonces ella con lentitud comenzó a abrir sus párpados, dejando a la vista aquellos hermosos ojos del color del cielo que ahora miraban fijamente a los tóxicos del rubio. La azabache ante aquella situación abrió sus ojos todavía más sorprendida y se apartó abruptamente de los labios ajenos, para entonces desviar la mirada – Y-Ya es suficiente, eso es todo por hoy para ti – dijo ella intentando alejarse, pero en cambio, el chico no se lo permitió. Es más, el rubio le había "obligado" a esconderse entre su hombro y su cuello al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, mientras ella dejaba sus manos apoyadas en los pectorales del demonio.

– ¿Q-Qué haces Chat? – él no dijo nada simplemente sonrió y acarició el suave cabello que hoy se encontraba suelto de la chica – **"Que... cómodo..."** – pensó ella dejándose acariciar por el rubio, mientras que no hiciera nada más, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo encontrarse en esa situación.

En cambio, el chico sentía como lentamente el poder fluía por su cuerpo ante la aceptación de la chica – **"Es una muy buena forma de abastecerme"** – pensó él, aunque no negaría que estar así, era una relajante sensación – **"Aunque el trato está cerrado por fin, utilizaré esta excusa del abastecimiento para divertirme un poco con ella"** – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada internamente, viendo como lentamente ella comenzó a quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

– Hmm... – la azabache restregó su rostro en el cuello del chico haciendo que este sonriera ladinamente – Que bien huele~ – susurró acariciando sutilmente el pecho del chico.

– Jeje~ podré utilizar esto en tu contra – susurró con una hermosa sonrisa mostrando aquella brillante hilera de dientes blancos – Y a ver si te aclaras de una vez con tu maldito deseo, cada que leo tu cabeza tienes muchas más cosas que quieres. Tristemente, solo tienes un alma, solo tienes un cuerpo y solo tienes un deseo – dijo él suspirando exasperado, mas no molesto, le encantaba molestar a esa pequeña humana que tanta diversión le estaba trayendo.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron con suma tranquilidad, ella extrañamente no había soñado con nada referente a las desgracias que en tan pocos años le habían sucedido y luego estaba el demonio, que simplemente disfrutaba el estar en ese ambiente tan pacífico.

Claro que al día siguiente el gato acabó de nuevo en el techo, siseando al ver la cruz de la chica muy visible ante sus tóxicos ojos. Y luego estaba ella, con un pronunciado sonrojo y su ceño notablemente fruncido, puesto que el rubio había aprovechado el haberse despertado antes que ella para divertirse un poco con la durmiente azabache para dejarle más marcas de las necesarias.

Un día raro para cualquiera, aunque para ella ya era algo normal y eso, era una de las cosas que más le preocupaba...

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí las cosas comienzan a calentarse 7u7 y yo no digo nada, pero si fuera Marinette dejaría que Chat se abasteciera lo que quisiera. Ahora dejando las perversiones de lado, siento la tardanza, falta de imaginación, de tiempo, pereza y demasiados exámenes. Aun así, espero que os haya gustado y que os hayáis echado algunas risas.**_

 _ **P. Capítulo:**_ _ **Simplemente**_ _ **es un trato**_


	6. Simplemente es un trato

**_~Narrador~_**

Aquel día el rubio se encontraba solo en la casa, pues la chica se había ido a su escuela de moda y la madre de esta se había marchado. A él no le había hecho falta preguntarle a donde iba y aun así, para molestarle un poco le preguntó, aunque le hubiera gustado que la azabache se hubiese ahorrado ese tono y contestación a su pregunta.

 _¡A ti no te importa demonio pervertido!_

– Realmente... ¿no podría haberme invocado una humana más dulce y educada? – dijo el chico exasperado mientras tomaba varios de sus mechones para despeinarlos y así, después de eso llevar sus tóxicos ojos hacia atrás y suspirar. Chasqueó dos de sus dedos y al instante escuchó un golpe seco tras él – Debes saber que aun te quedan más de mil años para poder sorprenderme – suspiró y se giró para ver como un pequeño zorro estaba intentando escapar de unas oscuras enredaderas que atrapaban sus patas y boca para que no hablara.

– ¿¡HMMM?! – el zorro comenzaba a moverse errático en el suelo, intentando librarse del agarre de la magia oscura, haciendo que el chico se riera divertido por el vano intento del animal por escapar. Y entonces el rubio sin dar tiempo a que algo sucediese, se giró y tomó las muñecas de la morena que estaba tras él y esta chasqueó su lengua enfadada, para entonces el zorro que se había quedado atrapado desapareciese – ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que era una ilusión gatito? – dijo ella librándose del agarre del demonio y poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra.

– Porque apestaba a mentiras – dijo haciendo que ella arqueara una de sus cejas mientras que él simplemente sonreía ladinamente ante la frustración de la chica, quien movía con rabia su cola y orejas zorrunas – Bien, dejando el juego de lado, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – fue entonces cuando él miró fijamente a la morena la cual sonrió ante la curiosidad del demonio de la destrucción.

– Él quiere verte – el rubio ladeó la cabeza y suspiró exasperado ante lo que la chica le había dicho y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se despeinaba sus rebeldes cabellos – Ya sabes que le encantan tus visitas – dijo ella flotando en su forma animal alrededor del demonio – Y quizás es el único que la disfruta.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y cuando el zorro pasó justo por su lado lo tomó del cuello para entonces atraparlo entre sus brazos. Este agachó las orejas ante la escalofriante sonrisa del gato, pues no sabía qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer – Yo sé que tú disfrutas tanto o más de mis visitas que él querida – le dijo burlón acercándose un poco más al animal, quien por suerte al ser uno no mostró el sonrojo que seguramente sus mejillas habrían obtenido en su forma humana. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente sensual este gato?

– Tomaré tu silencio como un sí – dijo soltando al zorro haciendo que este se diera un fuerte golpe en el suelo por la distancia al suelo y también porque al no estar en todos sus sentidos por la actuación del chico no había podido usar sus poderes para detener el golpe.

El animal una vez más volvió a cambiar su forma para mirar con el ceño fruncido al rubio, pero antes de poder decir nada, este había creado una puerta que levitaba varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Ella le miró con una ceja arqueada sin comprender qué hacía. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

– ¿Prefieres que vayamos por el agujero de las almas perdidas, donde cualquiera de ellas puede tocarte y hasta arrastrarte a su miseria o simplemente por una puerta elegante que nos para frente al lugar donde debemos ir? – dijo el de forma sarcástica haciendo que la de ojos verdes gruñera por el comportamiento del chico – Lo suponía – una ladina sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante la imagen que la chica le daba por hacerla rabiar solo un poco y así abrió la puerta mostrando en esta solo simple vacío – Las damas primero – dijo haciendo una caballerosa reverencia señalando con su mano el interior.

El zorro en cambio no estaba muy convencida, si algo sabía era que este gato era mucho menos de fiar que ella, la sonrisa del demonio no le hacía demasiada gracia y esa mirada, esa que nunca conseguía descifrar, ¿cómo iba a fiarse de él? – Claro adelante gatito, las damas deben ir primero – dijo ella moviendo su cola y orejas al mismo tiempo que le hacía señas para que entrara y así, el chico después de suspirar por la desconfianza de la chica simplemente se puso frente a la puerta y haciendo un gesto de despedida saltó dentro de esta y vio como el chico comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en la oscuridad.

Ella arqueó una ceja sorprendida y aun sin demasiada confianza caminó en dirección a la puerta para que al entrar dentro de esta su cola y orejas se erizaran al instante – Te odio Chat Noir... – dijo y enseguida comenzó a caer al vacío sin poder hacer nada puesto que en aquel lugar sus poderes estaban inutilizados pues nada más entrar lo notó, el maldito gato le había tendido una trampa.

– Nos vemos luego zorrito~ disfruta del limbo~ – hizo un ademán con la mano y así con un movimiento de sus dedos abrió una fisura en la oscuridad y le sonrió a la chica quién le hizo le mostró su dedo índice mientras caía más y más al vacío – Oh, cuanto me ama – dijo burlón para entonces entrar dentro de la fisura para que al salir al instante se cerrara, dejando a una chica cruzada de brazos cayendo al vacío continuamente.

– Esta me la pagas... –dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y utilizaba sus brazos y cola como almohada, al menos estaría "cómoda" mientras pensaba en cómo salir de allí.

* * *

 ** _~Chat Noir~_**

El lugar era tan sombrío como recordaba, oscuro, lúgubre, todo lo que significara soledad eso era lo que representaba este reino. Pero... había algo distinto, algo que hizo que pusiera a todos mis sentidos en alerta. Mi ceño estaba fruncido, pronto mis manos obtuvieron un tono negro y unas afiladas garras aparecieron con este.

– " **¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"** – gruñí mentalmente al no ver a nadie por los alrededores. Mi mirada se afiló y miré en dirección al castillo de exageradas dimensiones – Realmente la sutileza no es lo suyo – pensé arqueando una ceja al ver el gran edificio.

Una y otra vez le había dicho que no fuera a tales extremos para hacer ver que era poderoso, pero nunca me hacía caso. Realmente no sé ni para que me molesté en decirle nada tampoco. Un suspiró escapó de mis labios, aunque me encontraba en guardia recordar aquel momento hacía que me doliera la cabeza. Aun así, no estaba aquí para distraerme por lo que negué con la cabeza y afilé mi mirada al mismo tiempo que agudicé mi oído.

Pero... no había nada, no se oía nada, ni sentía la presencia de nadie – Que extraño – susurré para mí mismo, con aquel silencio sepulcral me dirigí hacia el palacio esperando al menos encontrar a alguien.

* * *

Cuando me encontré frente al gran portón me quedé quieto durante unos cuantos segundos, observé la estructura con gran detenimiento, ahora se veía mucho más arcaica de lo que ya era – Más de mil años y esta reliquia continua de una pieza – dije al momento de acariciar superficialmente las grandes puertas haciendo que al instante estas se abrieran – ...

El pelaje de mi cola y orejas se erizó al instante, esto no era común en lo más mínimo. Normalmente era un mayordomo el que solía abrirle la puerta, el cual por lo mismo le guiaba hasta la sala del trono, ¿pero esto?

Negué con la cabeza y mostré mis colmillos, un gruñido escapó de mi boca nada más dar un paso dentro del lugar. Sabía que no estaba solo, pero no podía atacar a la nada, así que simplemente esperé y continué caminando hacia el interior. Todo el lugar en aquellos tonos negros tirando al violáceo, las llamas con un intenso fulgor verde, si el caso fuera que él no estuviese aquí, las antorchas estarían apagadas – Entonces, ¿dónde te escondes ratoncito? – me pregunté mientras continuaba caminando por los largos y extensos pasillos.

Después de unos minutos caminando por los amplios corredores, suspiré, no había nada, ni nadie por el lugar. Lo peor de todo es que continuamente sentía la presencia de alguien en el maldito castillo pero no sabía de quien podía tratarse, pues la energía para descubrir quién podía ser, estaba demasiado esparcida – Tch... – chasqueé mi lengua frustrado ante aquello, odiaba no tener todo bajo control y esto me estaba poniendo de los malditos nervios.

No importaba por donde fuera, no había el rastro de ningún demonio, ni una sola alma en pena. ¡Hasta en una maldita casa abandonada habría más gente! Había ido a la sala del trono, al comedor, hasta a la habitación de este idiota. ¡Y no había nadie!

 _Por aquí..._

Escuché un susurro justo al lado de mi oído y así detuve mi caminata. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz por lo que simplemente dije – Guíame.

Y así con tranquilidad comencé a seguir la voz que me llevaba entre los silenciosos pasillos y entre pasadizos que ni yo mismo conocía que existían y hasta en cierto punto me sorprendí cuando entraba dentro de estos pues realmente jamás había visto ninguno de ellos.

Después de largos minutos caminando entre oscuros pasajes, de repente nos detuvimos en una sala oscura donde no se oía ni veía nada ni siquiera con mi visión nocturna. La voz ya no volvió a sonar, mis manos se impregnaron de energía oscura. Cerré mis ojos y me puse en posición de defensa, usualmente esto no lo hacía pues él casi nunca hacía este tipo de cosas pero cuando las hacía... como me tocaba la moral...

Al momento de abrir mis párpados, mis ojos se iluminaron, ¿cómo lo sabía? Porque al menos podía apreciar lo que había a unos cuantos centímetros de mi ser. Pero entonces, sorprendiéndome en demasía al ver como las luces de las velas se encendían con aquel fulgor amarillo con tonos verdosos a mí alrededor iluminando todo el lugar.

– ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron demasiadas voces a mi alrededor antes de que si quiera mis ojos volviesen a acostumbrar a la luz.

– ¿Qué?... – pregunté pestañeando un par de veces, dejando que la energía en mis manos se disolviera al igual que mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad y así, después de unos segundos observé a toda la gente que había allí, algunas conocidas, otras no tanto, pero las que más destacaron fueron las que me sacaron una sonrisa aunque también algunas dudas – Nooroo, ya sabía que tú estabas por aquí, ya que tú me has guiado. Pero... ¿Trixx? Es en serio, hacía decenas de años que no te veía pequeña diosa embaucadora – dije con cierto deje burlón, al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a mis amigos para saludarlos.

– Verás, he venido porque cierto gatito ha metido en el limbo a mi sirviente – dijo la mujer de cabellos anaranjados con una ladina sonrisa, mientras que yo me rasqué la nuca un tanto nervioso – No pasa nada, no tardará en salir de allí, por ahora, ven aquí pequeño granuja – me dijo abriendo sus brazos para que la abrazara, un gesto, que no tardó en ser correspondido por mí.

Después de unos segundos nos separamos y nos miramos con una queda sonrisa, pero entonces una duda surgió en mi mente – ¿Dónde está ese dios destructor barra amante del queso? – dije dudoso y pronto sentí como un brazo rodeaba mi cuello sin hacerme daño y me arrastraba hacia atrás para entonces comenzar a remover mi pelo.

– Ya está aquí por el que llorabas – su toque burlón jamás desaparecía y así una gran risotada le siguió después de usar ese tono.

– Idiota, no habría venido aquí de no ser porque Volpina me dijo que me querías ver – me libré de su agarre y entonces enrollé mi brazo en su cuello para hacerle exactamente lo que él me había hecho.

– Vamos, vamos, no os comportéis como niños pequeños – nos dijo ella separándonos mientras creaba la paz entre nosotros, cosa que viniendo de una diosa a la que le encantaba crear el caos convertía esta situación en algo demasiado irónico.

– Está bien, está bien, pero ahora la pregunta del millón es... ¿Por qué habéis montado todo esto? – dije señalando a todos los invitados que se encontraban allí creando demasiado ruido ante las distintas conversaciones que se hablaban al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué a caso no lo sabes? – me dijo mi amigo con una ceja arqueada, como si lo que estaba ocurriendo fuese lo más normal del mundo, mas yo simplemente negué con la cabeza. No tenía ni la más remota idea de porque toda esta gente estaba aquí – Pues por tu millonésima alma obtenida idiota – dijo él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Pero entonces caí en la cuenta... todas las almas que había obtenido hasta ahora habían sido rápidas, no solía tardar en conseguirlas más de dos semanas y luego estaba esta humana, que ni siquiera deseaba mi presencia cerca ni con todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos. Mi ceño se frunció ante aquel pensamiento y todos a mí alrededor me miraron extrañados.

– ¿Te pasa algo Chat? – me preguntó Nooroo ladeando la cabeza, mientras que yo simplemente solté una carcajada sin gracia.

– No, no me ocurre nada, por eso tengo esta cara de perro muerto – dije con la más pura ironía haciendo que todos fruncieran su ceño ante el tono de voz que había utilizado.

– Oye, ¿qué cojones te ocurre gato gruñón? – dijo el dios de la destrucción mirándome con los brazos cruzadas y su mirada lima fija en mi ser.

– ¡Qué no hay ninguna millonésima alma! ¡Todavía sigo con la misma humana! – vociferé ya exasperado ante tantas preguntas haciendo que toda la sala se quedara en silencio y pronto todos se quedaran mirándonos.

– Nooroo, Trixx, desalojad la sala – dijo con un tono de voz serio que hizo que a todos, excepto a mi por mi mal humor se les erizara la piel... no por menos era el dios de la destrucción – **_¡Ahora!_** – gritó y pronto ambos dioses comenzaron a vaciar el lugar para así dejarnos solos a él y a mí.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, solo que esta vez se había vuelto incómodo. Lo más seguro fuera que comenzara a echarme la bronca por no haber obtenido una estúpida alma. Ante su intensa mirada yo simplemente bufé y me senté en uno de los sillones que él mismo había hecho aparecer con su magia.

Al igual que yo, él se sentó frente a mí, sus piernas cruzadas, su codo apoyado en el posabrazos del asiento al igual que su cabeza en la palma de su mano. En ningún momento me apartó la mirada, algo que ya me ponía de los nervios pues no decía nada, simplemente me miraba.

– ¿Me vas a decir algo o solo vas a quedarte apreciando mi belleza? – gruñí moviendo mi cola de un lado a otro ansioso. Detestaba esas miradas de reproche que me daba, lo hacía con todo mi corazón, si es que alguna vez tuve uno.

Él suspiró, parecía como si estuviese cansado, aunque en sus ojos podía apreciar como un deje de tristeza se asomaba, pero eso fue algo, que solamente duró unos instantes, pues pronto aquel atisbo de tristeza se transformó en uno de seriedad – Dime el por qué Chat Noir.

– ... – yo no dije nada en aquel instante, simplemente me quedé callado durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin mi voz salió – Ella no está segura de su deseo todavía, eso es todo.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás seguro? – me dijo con una ceja arqueada, como si no terminase de creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero siendo sincero, ¿qué más podría haber?... Exacto, ¡nada!

– Claro que estoy seguro zampa Camembert – dije apoyándome en el respaldo de mi sitio, mientras soltaba un gruñido de exasperación – ¿Por qué otra razón podría ser?

– Porque te has encariñado con esa humana – dijo con simpleza y todo mi cuerpo se tensó ante aquello – Si es así, detente en este preciso instante y ve a por otra alma. No es recomendable que un humano y un demonio estén juntos – en su voz ya no mostraba aquel tono de reproche que instantes antes me había mostrado, era un tono neutro, pero realmente, entre aquellas palabras... podía sentir... ¿tristeza?

– " **No... sólo habrán sido imaginaciones mías"** – pensé y negué con la cabeza para después mirarle fijamente – No me tomes por imbécil, jamás me enamoraría de una humana que no tiene las cosas claras. Es más, jamás me enamoraría o sentiría un ápice de afecto por ningún ser humano – dije con la entonación más despectiva que jamás había utilizado en toda mi larga existencia.

– Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma deberé creerte, pero ten cuidado Chat, el amor surge de la forma más inesperada – dijo el mirando hacia una de las velas, más bien, hacia una de las llamas que parecía haber perdido el tono verdoso para pasar a uno rojizo y comenzó a formarse en la figura de una mujer, algo que me extrañó todavía más fue que al pestañear, esta volvía a su estado original, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

– Lo que yo tengo con esta humana es simplemente un trato que me beneficiará de una forma u otra – dije y pronto el anillo de mi dedo comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, haciendo que una ladina sonrisa surcara mis labios – Por el momento debo irme – dije levantándome de mi lugar para apartarme unos pasos de él y así crear una puerta que daba a la habitación de la chica que me había invocado – Pero antes tengo una pregunta, ¿qué demonios sabes tú del amor? – tomé el pomo de la puerta, pero en ningún momento me giré a mirarle, simplemente me quedé esperando a oír su respuesta.

– ¿Yo? ¿El demonio de la destrucción? ¿Saber algo de amor? Por dios pequeño gatito, parece que no me conoces en lo más mínimo – me dijo con su característico tono burlón, que por alguna razón sonaba... ¿diferente quizás?

– Je, tienes razón – susurré con una tenue sonrisa y negué con la cabeza – Nos vemos Plagg, no devores todo el queso en mi ausencia ¿quieres?

– No te prometo nada – yo solté una gran carcajada y después le hice un gesto con mi mano para despedirme de él y así adentrarme en la dimensión terrenal donde cierta humana de ojos azules esperaba mi llegada.

– " **¿Qué podría hacer hoy para divertirme a su costa?"** – pensé al momento de pasar por la puerta con demasiadas ideas en mi mente.

* * *

 ** _~Narrador~_**

Y con aquel pensamiento, el demonio desapareció de la vista del dios de la destrucción quien antes de marcharse el rubio, el hombre tenía una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, para que al momento del gato desaparecer, la sonrisa del azabache lo hizo por igual.

Este negó con la cabeza y con un movimiento de su mano, las luces de las velas comenzaron a descender hasta dejar un tenue fulgor que apenas iluminaba todo el lugar.

– Ah... si tú supieses mi querido amigo, el amor es una perra muy, muy cruel – dijo el soltando una risa sin gracia, para entonces volver a suspirar – Te alcanza en el momento menos esperado y luego se marcha dejándote un gran vacío.

Su ceño se frunció tenuemente y este chasqueó su lengua – No sirve de nada llorar por la leche derramada – dijo mirando a un punto inexistente de la habitación para que entonces, poco a poco las luces se apagaran con un movimiento de su mano. Y así, todo se quedó en completo silencio, justo como una vez hace mucho tiempo lo había estado, como quizás lo estaría hasta que se hartara de recordar... y eso, quizás podría ser después de muchos días.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano, un atractivo demonio se encontraba siendo ignorado por la azabache quien simplemente continuaba con su tarea en su escritorio. El chico gruñó ante esto y simplemente se quedó en silencio revoloteando por la habitación, pues sabía que la chica no le haría el más mínimo caso hasta que no terminara y ni siquiera sabía si después querría saber nada de él.

Su mirada se instaló en el lugar donde la de ojos azules se encontraba, más bien sobre ella, algo que por suerte ante su total concentración no notaba.

 _Porque te has encariñado con esa humana._

El demonio chasqueó su lengua y frunció su ceño al instante. ¡Esto solo era un simple trato! ¡Que la humana tardarse tanto no era su maldita culpa! Ante aquella frustración, el hombre sonrió malévolamente y descendió hasta quedar tras la azabache, apoyó sus pies en el suelo sin producir sonido alguno y así con lentitud tomó el cabello suelto de la chica y lo apartó. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba ante aquel gesto, él simplemente acercó sus labios hasta el cuello de ella y comenzó a besar de forma sugerente toda la extensión de aquella nívea piel.

El cuerpo entero de Marinette se detuvo al instante, el lápiz sobre la superficie del papel cayó sobre el escritorio y toda su cara obtuvo un intenso color carmesí. Ante aquello el rubio sonrió ladinamente y le abrazó por los hombros para entonces acercar su boca hasta el oído de la chica para así expulsar su cálido aliento sobre la piel de esta, la cual pronto se puso de gallina – Purrinces~... no me gusta que me dejes abandonado~ por favor dame cariño~

Ella aunque tardó en reaccionar por lo que el gato había hecho, se libró del agarre del rubio y se alejó de él todavía con su cara completamente roja. Su ceño estaba notoriamente fruncido y sus brazos cruzados en una posición de reproche – ¡No! ¡No lo voy a hacer gato pervertido! ¡Déjame trabajar! ¡Estoy ocupada y no puedo concentrarme contigo haciendo todo eso!

– Oh, vamos mi querida Marinette... a caso... ¿no prefieres que te haga ronronear? – dijo y ella simplemente gruñó ante ello y le hizo la seña del dedo corazón al rubio, quien sonrió ladinamente ante el comportamiento de la chica – Algún día caerás y lo sabes~

– Más quisieras gato – dijo ella volviendo a sentarse en su lugar de trabajo, para que entonces ella volviese a tensarse al escuchar la voz del rubio.

– En el momento en que me hayas pedido tu deseo y este se haya realizado – el chico acarició desde la punta de los dedos de la azabache para así comenzar a subir lentamente por el brazo, rozando sutilmente la piel de la de ojos azules que pronto pasó a ser de gallina – _Tú serás mía_

El color de sus mejillas que hacía un rato había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora tenía un tenue rosado por la voz que el demonio había utilizado. Pues el tono de este había sido ronco, grave, con aquel deje burlón que jamás apartaba al mismo tiempo que había pronunciado con profundidad aquellas tres palabras.

– ¡Vete de una maldita vez y déjame trabajar! – dijo ella mirándole de reojo – O te convertiré en puro carbón con la cruz – al instante de escuchar la última palabra el demonio se apartó casi como un relámpago de la chica para comenzar a sisearle haciendo que ella soltase una queda carcajada por el comportamiento del chico – **"Eres un completo idiota"** – pensó ella negando con su cabeza mientras una tenue sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

El chico al ver aquel gesto sonrió levemente al igual que ella, haciendo que la voz de su amigo volviese a resonar en su cabeza y pronto su ceño se frunciera de nuevo – **"Es simplemente un trato, nada más que eso... pero si, este trato voy a** ** _disfrutarlo~_** – pensó el demonio al momento de convertirse en aquel hermoso gato de oscuro pelaje para así tumbarse en la cama de la chica y cerrar sus ojos a la espera de que la azabache terminara lo que estaba haciendo para poder molestarla de nuevo.

* * *

 ** _Aunque ahora veáis a Marinette como una chica normal, espero que no creáis que va a ser así todo el rato, ya sabéis que a mí me encanta cambiar las personalidades de los personajes, por lo que esta de vergonzosa se acabará en algún momento, claro que, si alguien como Chat Noir te hiciera eso pues... creedme lo que siente nuestra querida azabache es lo mínimo que alguien puede sentir en un momento así. El caso es que no quiero que os esperéis que ocurran cosas comunes, bueno, al menos eso espero. Pues me encanta sorprender a mis lectores. Y aunque tarde en actualizar os pido paciencia, pues cuando lo hago, cada capítulo publicado se hace con el mayor cariño. Bien, dejando eso de lado, espero que os haya gustado, a todos y todas. ¡Nos vemos!_**

 ** _P. Capítulo:_** ** _Este es Adrien_**


	7. Este es Adrien

_**Cambio de escena: -_-_-_-_-_- (o línea horizontal)**_

 **Cambio de narrador: *************

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

 _Conversación telefónica: {...}_

* * *

—Entonces... él es tu primo... —dijo la morena mirando fijamente al rubio, quien se encontraba hablando animadamente con su novio.

—¡S-Sí! ¡ES mi primo segundo! ¡Por eso la diferencia de rasgos! —los nervios de la azabache se notaban a kilómetros de distancia y eso exasperaba a la de pelo café.

—Bien, bien, no hace falta que grites, ¡y tranquilízate mujer! ¡Me estás pasando tus nervios con solo mirarte! —su ceño se frunció levemente al ver que su amiga no le hacía el más mínimo caso. Harta de la situación la de gafas tomó a la mestiza de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla mientras le gritaba «¡Tranquilízate!» una y otra vez.

Por suerte consiguió calmarla, pero al mismo tiempo de tanto sacudirla esta se había mareado. La de ojos azules al estar aturdida por lo que su amiga le había hecho, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y ante su confusión se tropezó con su propio pie y ambas chicas se miraron sorprendidas y pronto la azabache cerró sus párpados con fuerza mientras esperaba el golpe.

Pero este nunca llegó, lo único que sintió fue el cálido y reconfortante tacto de unos fuertes brazos rodeando su figura, sus manos inconscientemente apretaron con fuerza aquellas extremidades sin todavía abrir sus ojos.

—My lady, ya sé que no te quieres separar de mí, pero debes hacerlo si no quieres que vean tus tiernas braguitas de mariquitas~ —la chica esta vez sí abrió su vista sorprendida para mirar al chico, mostrando, así como un vibrante rojo se instalaba en sus mejillas. Ella frunció el ceño y pronto se levantó para apartarse de él y ponerse junto a su amiga con el ceño fruncido pero sus cachetes todavía pintados de carmesí, para en su mente insultar al rubio haciéndole sonreír levemente.

—Bieen... Bueno chicos, ¿nos vamos a tomar un café o a donde sea? Me apetece ir a cualquier sitio —dijo el moreno rodeando con su brazo los hombros del rubio, quien arqueó una de sus cejas, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró con una sonrisa a la azabache quien solo suspiró haciendo que su amiga la tomase del brazo.

—Me parece una excelente idea Nino, conozco una cafetería cercana que está de lujo. ¿Os parece si vamos a esa? —una dulce sonrisa se formó en los labios de la de gafas y así los cuatro se encaminaron hacia aquel café hablando de temas triviales, la gran mayoría del tiempo dos de los presentes se encontraban preguntando diversas cosas al rubio, mientras este respondía con tranquilidad y se burlaba de vez en vez de la azabache. Quien todavía se preguntaba el cómo había llegado a aquello. Todo había pasado tan rápido…

* * *

 _Esa misma mañana la azabache antes de despertar ya sentía que algo la iba a sacar de sus casillas ese día. Su sueño había sido bastante tranquilo, ningún recuerdo ni pesadilla se había presentado en su mente y lo mejor es que había dormido de fábula esa noche, se sentía protegida, se sentía reconfortada, como si nada pudiese perturbarla, simple y llanamente había descansado a la perfección. Ya no tenía sueño, pero se sentía acunada, sentía la calidez de sus sábanas y un aroma muy muy peculiar, era embriagante, era dulce, pero al mismo tiempo muy atrayente._

— _Mmm~… —susurré removiéndome en mi sitio y pronto al sentir como algo me estaba abrazando, mi ceño se frunció levemente al no saber que era, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, y al momento de ver unos labios finos y sentir un aliento a menta y café estamparse contra su rostro, sus párpados se abrieron muy sorprendidos._

 _Y así, observó de arriba abajo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento nada más despertar. El rubio se encontraba abrazándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo con un solo brazo, mientras que su mano libre se encontraba en su nuca acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de la mujer con delicadeza, más bien simplemente apoyándolo en esta. Las manos de la de ojos azules se encontraban rodeando el cuerpo del demonio para abrazarlo y pegarse a él por igual._

—" _ **¡¿C-Cómo ha sucedido esto?!"**_ _—se preguntaba la chica mirando una y otra vez los labios del hombre—_ _ **"¡¿Por qué no dejo de mirarle los labios?!"**_ _—se preguntaba la de ojos azules sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían a más no poder, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa por un idiota como aquel demonio?_

—" _ **Debo salir de aquí, aunque… se está muy, muy bien… ¡NO! Tengo que librarme de su agarre"**_ _—sentenció en su mente la azabache para que lentamente comenzara a girarse y así se quedase apoyando su espalda contra el pecho del rubio. La parte más complicada llegaba ahora, debía salir de entre los brazos, Pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, más al notar como los fuertes brazos la apresaban con mayor vehemencia, siendo que ahora uno de ellos se encontraba aplastando sus pechos haciendo que ella se sonrojase avergonzada y más al sentir como el rubio le hacía cucharita para que no se moviese—_ _ **"¿Es una maldita broma?"**_ _—pensó la azabache con un tic en una de sus cejas._

 _La universitaria tomó con fuerza uno de los brazos del hombre e intentó apartarla, pero este hasta dormido tenía el quíntuple de fuerza que ella… ¿En qué estaba pensando al quitarse la cruz esa noche?_

 _ **No te voy a hacer nada, promesa de**_ _ **demonio**_

 _¡Y una mierda! Si hubiese sabido que iba a suceder esto, jamás se habría replanteado el quitársela. Pero eso no fue lo peor, si no que el sentir como el cálido aliento del demonio se estampaba contra su oreja la hacía estremecer, ¡esto no podía ser posible!_

— _Buenos días my purrinces~ —le dijo burlón el chico recién despierto, haciendo que las mejillas de la fémina se tiñesen de un vibrante carmesí y que sus ojos se abriesen completamente sorprendidos. ¡No, no, no!_

— _Buenos días —susurró con un tono monótono que hizo sonreír al rubio puesto que el cuerpo de la chica no demostraba la tranquilidad que su voz había obtenido milagrosamente. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos, ella no deseaba mirarle, sabía que si lo hacía todo su cuerpo obtendría un rojo todavía más intenso, porque, aunque quisiera negarlo, el demonio recién levantado era estúpidamente sexy._

— _Eh~ —ronroneó en su oído haciéndola sentir miles de escalofríos, para entonces soltar un pequeño grito al sentir como las manos del rubio se adentraban sin pudor alguno dentro de su pijama— Así no es como deberías estar hablando a tu demonio favorito~ —dijo con un tono burlón mientras la chica sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía levemente por el cálido tacto de las manos y las garras del hombre tras ella._

— _¿Y cómo quieres que te lo diga? ¡Oh, ya sé! 'Buenos días mi sexy demonio del inframundo que cuando le pida un deseo va a devorar mi alma y mi cuerpo' ¿Mejor? —dijo con un tono sarcástico a la par que giraba su rostro para ver al demonio quien tenía una sonrisa triunfal… ¿A caso no había pillado la maldita indirecta?_

— _Si, así está mucho mejor~ —dijo al momento de ella sentir como apresaba con una de sus manos uno de sus senos haciéndola sonrojar y más cuando él comenzó a acariciar levemente con sus garras su vientre bajo, acercándose en exceso a su ropa interior y por ende a su intimidad._

— _Gato… aparta la mano de ahí —tomó las muñecas del demonio y milagrosamente consiguió apartarlas de su cuerpo mientras asesinaba con la mirada de reojo al rubio, quien simplemente sonrió y haciendo que la mujer soltase un chillido, los cambió de posición, dejándole a él entre las piernas de la azabache, tomando las muñecas de la misma para ponerlas sobre su cabeza, a la par que su traviesa cola subía por la pierna de la mujer para adentrarse en la ropa e ir acariciando suavemente la nívea piel de la chica, haciendo que ella se sonrojase hasta sus orejas._

— _Y si no quiero, ¿me vas a obligar querida? —dijo burlón acercando su rostro amenazadoramente al de la azabache, dejando que sus labios se rozasen, que sus alientos se entremezclasen y ambos se estremeciesen y los dos se mirasen fijamente durante un tiempo para que después de ese pequeño lapso ella parpadease y aprovechando la distracción del rubio se lo quitase de encima tirándolo una vez más al suelo haciendo que él soltase un maullido de dolor— ¡Pero joder, no seas tan bruta!_

— _¡Entonces tú no me ataques nada más despertarme idiota! —gritó después de un gran suspiro de alivio, posó su mano en su pecho, notando como su corazón galopaba por las acciones del chico. Joder, no cualquiera se despierta y ya la están intentando atacar sexualmente. Miró de reojo donde estaba el demonio y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, ella tomó la cruz y se la puso haciendo que el rubio fuese una vez más al techo para bufarle por lo que hacía la chica, la azabache suspiró una vez más nada más en aquel día y al momento de escuchar como su teléfono vibraba haciendo que su mirada se desviase hacia el aparato electrónico, para pronto tomarlo entre sus manos y observar que quien le había hablado era Alya._

 _{Alya: Hey! Tú!_

 _Marinette: Qué ocurre Alya?_

 _Alya: Quieres venir a dar una vuelta con tu abandonada amiga?_

 _Marinette: Abandonada? Pero si quedamos ayer_

 _Alya: Da igual, se siente como una eternidad! Ahora, quiero que vengas porque quiero que quedes con nosotros._

 _Marinette: Nosotros? Qué quieres que haga, de aguanta velas?_

 _Alya: Noo… podrías traerte a ese misterioso hombre que tanto ocultas_

 _Marinette: No tengo a nadie Alya, cuántas veces debo decírtelo?_

 _Alya: Si, si lo que tú digas. A las once en punto te quiero lista en la puerta de tu casa._

 _Marinette: Si si. Nos vemos en un rato_

 _Alya: Sii_ _}_

 _Después de terminar la conversación, la azabache suspiró y dejó su móvil sobre la mesita de noche para después afilar su mirada en dirección al rubio quien se tensó por la mirada asesina de la mujer._

— _Hoy voy a salir. No quiero que al volver hagas alguna de las tuyas —ella sin más comenzó a bajar las escaleras y sin más dirigirse hacia su armario para elegir su ropa. Sin embargo, al sentir un pequeño toquecito en su hombro bufó exasperada y miró de reojo al demonio que no dejaba de tocarle— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Chat Noir? —dijo mirando de reojo al hombre, quien le miró con las orejitas gachas y ojos de cachorrito perdido— No me jodas…_

— _Vamos, estoy siempre encerrado aquí, es demasiado aburrido y no tengo más cosas que hacer que transformarme en gato para que tu madre no me pille cuando sube tu madre —dijo parándose justo al lado de la azabache, quien tomó un tierno conjunto que consistía en un hermoso vestido de tonos rosas, con un bordado de puntitos en el cuello del mismo, al igual que una cinta para ponerse en su cabello. El vestido era ceñido a su cintura gracias a una cinta y de falda suelta. Junto a eso, tomó una rebeca amarilla pastel y unas preciosas sandalias de color rosado— Te quedarían bien estos pendientes —dijo tendiéndole unos de color morado oscuro._

 _Ella le miró dudosa por unos instantes y después tomó la joyería que el gato tenía en su mano y miró al hombre por unos segundos para después suspirar haciendo que él diese saltitos con una sonrisa._

— _Está bien pero no me… —antes de que ella acabase la frase observó el lugar donde debería encontrarse el hombre y este no estaba allí. La mujer arqueó una de sus cejas y negó con la cabeza. Ya con las cosas se dirigió al aseo y comenzó a cambiarse, cuando terminó simplemente se maquilló poniéndose el rímel y un pintalabios de tono cereza. Salió de su cuarto y al no ver al demonio por ninguna parte simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la entrada pues quedaba cinco minutos para que la morena llegase._

* * *

 _La mujer miró la hora en el teléfono y al ver que era la hora a la que había quedado con su amiga supuso que la morena no tardaría demasiado. Pero cuando sintió como le tocaban el hombro rodó sus ojos, pues solo había una persona que hiciese ese maldito gesto para llamar su atención, pero entonces al recordar de quien se trataba abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se giró abruptamente para gritarle al demonio por salir de la casa pero entonces, sus párpados se abrieron todavía más cuando allí no vio al ser mitológico que ella había invocado, si no un atractivo veinteañero lo más seguro de cabellos dorados, ojos verde vida, facciones masculinas y duras y una sonrisa… dios, que sonrisa que poseía aquel hombre, ¡era extremadamente encantadora!_

 _Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero marrón junto a una camisa que se ceñía a su apolínea figura y dejaba con la boca abierta a la azabache, quien al bajar su vista observó los vaqueros azul oscuro ajustados que le quedaban perfectos, junto a unas Vans del mismo color que su chaqueta._

 _La universitaria simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, sus mejillas habían obtenido un leve tono rosado al ver al hombre sonreírle de aquella forma y al parecer, le estaba hablando, pero ella no atendía… simplemente se había quedado completamente en silencio mientras le observaba._

— _Vaya purrinces, si tú estás así por esta apariencia debería hacerlo más a menudo~ —dijo burlón haciendo que la chica abriese sus ojos completamente sorprendida. Pues solo había un único ser que utilizaba ese estúpido mote con ella._

— _¿Chat…Noir? —susurró quedamente la mujer mirando incrédula al rubio frente a ella quien puso una sonrisa ladina en su rostro como usualmente hacía._

— _Tardaste en darte cuenta pequeña —él negó con la cabeza y asintió— Te has quedado completamente embobada —la mujer sintió como sus mejillas obtenían un notable tono carmín a la par que fruncía su ceño, puesto que no tenía forma de negar aquello— Ohh ma chérie~ deberé hacer esto más a menudo para tenerte así entre mis brazos —susurró burlonamente sobre sus labios, haciendo que la mujer abriese más sus ojos sorprendida al sentir como el hombre la tenía abrazada sin que ella se diese cuenta. Su cara obtuvo un muy pronunciado tono rojo haciendo que él soltase una carcajada y cuando iba a acercarse más para poder besarla y así conseguir "energía" como él le había dicho, la azabache se tensó completamente al escuchar la voz de alguien excesivamente conocida para ella._

— _¿Marinette? —dijo la incrédula voz de Alya. La mestiza llevó con lentitud su mirada a su amiga y al ver junto a ella a Nino, observó al rubio quien estaba completamente tranquilo y hasta planeaba seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que ella se separó abruptamente del hombre y se arregló su ropa y cabello nerviosa para mirar a la morena con una sonrisa._

— _¡H-Hola Alya! ¡Has tardado mucho! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido?! —su tono agitado la delataba un poco al igual que el tono rojo de su rostro el cual no se había quitado todavía no había desaparecido._

— _Pues… al parecer me estaba metiendo en un momento delicado —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, mientras su novio rodeaba sus hombros todavía sorprendido por la anterior escena._

— _¿¡Qué?! ¡No, no! —dijo negando con las manos a lo que su amiga había dicho, claro que esta no se lo creía en lo más mínimo— Él… él es, mi… ¡mi primo! ¡Sí, mi primo! —todos los presentes incluso el rubio abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, solo que este un poco menos, en cambio solo sonrió levemente y se puso al lado de la chica, quien se paralizó por unos instantes._

— _¿Tu primo? —dijeron la pareja al unísono arqueando una de sus cejas por igual sin terminar de creérselo._

— _¡S-Sí! Este es… este es… ¡Adrien! ¡Este es Adrien! —señaló la azabache al más alto, quien simplemente le miró manteniendo su sonrisa— Él es Adrien Dupain —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza un tanto nerviosa. Pero se tensó más cuando él se acercó a su amiga y tomó la mano de esta para darle un beso en el dorso de la misma._

— _Es un placer conocerte —se irguió en su lugar y después miró al moreno quien dejó de asesinarle por unos instantes con la mirada— Tú debes ser el novio de la amiga de Marinette._

— _Exacto,_ _ **su**_ _novio —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero pronto relajó su expresión cuando el rubio le tendió la mano con una sonrisa amistosa_

— _Encantado de conocerte, soy Adrien el primo de Marinette —dijo volviendo a presentarse una vez más y el moreno al ver que ni en su mirada ni en su comportamiento hubiese indicios de que quisiera quitarle a su chica, el DJ sonrió y pronto apretó de forma amistosa la mano del hombre para después hacer un saludo entre ellos que los dejó sorprendidos a todos por lo bien que le había salido— Jaja, oye, he oído de Mari que tú eres DJ. Seguro que ya habrás creado tu propia música y todo._

 _El moreno sonrió emocionado y soltando a su pareja rodeó como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida los hombros del rubio para así llevárselo y que estos comenzasen a hablar muy animadamente. Si la morena se había quedado sorprendida, la azabache ya no daba crédito a lo que veía… Ese gato era demasiado listo realmente…_

—" _ **Más te vale no cagarla…"**_ _—pensó la mujer afilando su mirada en dirección al rubio quien se giró para mirarla de reojo con una ladina sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonrojase levemente y su sangre hirviese mirando al hombre—_ _ **"¡Y tampoco me leas la mente idiota!"**_ _—sentenció en su mente la mujer y después de que la morena y la azabache tuviesen una pequeña conversación y del pequeño contratiempo sucedido con el demonio disfrazado, los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la cafetería que había dicho Alya._

 _Aunque algo muy interesante estaría por ocurrir en aquella mañana. Y la azabache, no tendría ni la más remota idea de lo que le esperaba…_

* * *

 _ **Bien, bien, bien, ha sido un tiempo desde que actualicé este fic. Pero aquí tenéis el capítulo prometido, con cosas ricolinas graciosas y que explique algunas teorías que algunos/as de vosotros/as se estaban haciendo al respecto. Disfrutad del capítulo y espero que perdonéis mi tardanza, no siempre podré actualizar pronto mis historias y muchas veces me tomo mi tiempo por distintos asuntos personales. De la misma forma, como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis, ¡nos vemos!**_

 _ **P. capítulo:**_ _ **¿Cita doble y un encuentro no deseado?**_

 _ **SAYONARA!**_


	8. ¿Cita doble y un encuentro no deseado?

_**Cambio de escena: -_-_-_-_-_-**_

 **Cambio de narrador: ::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

Nervios.

Eso era lo que estaba recorriendo, a cada instante y a una velocidad vertiginosa, todo el cuerpo de la veinteañera de cabellos negros. El porqué, no se debía a que Alya y Nino hubiesen conocido al demonio que ella misma había invocado (por accidente) y creyesen que era su primo, tampoco lo era el que pudiesen descubrir la verdad y con público incluido al encontrarse en aquellos instantes en su cafetería favorita. Pero no, no era por eso qué la mestiza se sentía como si sus sistemas estuviesen colapsándose a cada segundo que pasaba y que sus piernas se encontrasen vibrando inquietas. No, la verdad era muy distinta a eso.

Y la verdadera razón por la que ese sentía tan sumamente agitada, no era otra más que cierto rubio que no dejaba de rozar "accidentalmente" alguna parte de su cuerpo y que, además, cuando lo hacía de manera descarada lo disimulaba como todo un gran actor de Oscar haría, consiguiendo que la chica pasase más vergüenza cuando le decía que se estuviese quieto y que, por ende, la pareja le preguntase que era lo que sucedía, haciendo que ella negase con la cabeza o alguna disparatada excusa que se le pasase por la cabeza en aquel momento.

Y como no, el rubio no podía estar más contento. Pues ahora podía molestar a la azabache, después de todo… no sabía cuándo la chica no tendría tantas barreras a su alrededor como en aquel momento. Ya que cuando estaba con él a solas, aquella mujer parecía poner gigantescas murallas entre los dos y eso realmente le molestaba, puesto que, si no conseguía que la relación entre ambos se hiciera más firme, el pago no sería tan satisfactorio y el demonio después de tantos tratos hechos a lo largo de su extensa vida lo había comprobado.

Aunque eso por ahora no le podía importar menos al demonio, después de todo, tenía una eternidad para vivir y era divertido joder a la mujer y avergonzarla, así que, por el momento estaba bien esperar… aunque a veces se desesperaba con el comportamiento de la mujer. ¿¡Qué más podía darle que él la tocase y besase?!

Él por muchas voces tenía bien sabido que era un buen amante. ¡No tenía nada de lo que quejarse!

Pero bueno, todo llegaría con tiempo, él lo sabía. Siempre ocurría... y después, simplemente lo tomaba todo de su víctima y desaparecía. Nada iba a cambiar con aquella mujer.

Las palabras del dios de la destrucción llegaron a su cabeza y su mirada se endureció por unos instantes y negó una y otra vez— **"Eso no sucederá, no pienso permitirlo…"** —gruñó mentalmente el chico y apretó con cierta fuerza su puño bajo la mesa.

—…ien —el hombre en cambio no escuchaba a nadie en aquel momento, simplemente se mantenía en completo silencio—…drien —después de largos minutos en los que él se había mantenido callado y serio se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la de ojos azules—¡Adrien!

El de mirada verde vida se sorprendió al escuchar con tanta fuerza su nombre. Y miró de perfil a la chica haciendo que ella se tensase y se extrañase por unos instantes al ver una fría mirada de parte del demonio que segundos después volvió a su brillo de siempre, haciéndole pestañear sorprendida por lo que había visto. Pero, al recapacitarlo llegó a la conclusión de que había sido su imaginación, a aquel demonio no podía perturbarle nada… ¿o sí?

—¿Qué sucede Marinette? —le preguntó el joven con una encantadora sonrisa que consiguió hacer que varias féminas de la cafetería se sonrojasen notoriamente.

—Te has quedado embobado y no has dicho ninguna de tus estupideces, eso me ha preocupado —dijo ella frunciendo levemente el ceño, para después abrir sus ojos levemente sorprendida por lo que había dicho— **"Mierda…"** —pensó cuando vio al chico observarle un tanto perplejo por escasos momentos, hasta que una casi imperceptible sonrisa burlona se había formado en sus labios haciendo que ella bufase exasperada y se acomodase en su silla— **"Definitivamente no me va a dejar de recordar lo que he dicho"**

—Si, _primita_ , estoy bien, no tienes que **preocuparte** tanto por mi— le dijo con un tono dulce denotando algunas de las palabras de aquella frase, lo que hizo que la chica rodase sus ojos y el demonio muriese por dentro al querer reírse a carcajada suelta.

Después de una mirada de odio de parte de la azabache y de que el rubio se pusiese la mano en su boca para evitar que una carcajada escaparse, la morena, después de que ella y su novio se mirasen durante unos instantes ambos miraron al joven de ojos verdes haciendo que la modista se tensase al ver como se había puesto la pareja. ¡Esa mirada no le gustaba en lo más mínimo!

—Y dinos Adrien. ¿De dónde eres? ¿A qué te dedicas? —comenzó el interrogatorio la de cabello café mientras era abrazada por la cintura del DJ que miraba con curiosidad al misterioso rubio.

—Después de todo, hemos hablado mucho de nosotros y de nuestros gustos, pero no hemos hablado de ti. Eres como una gran incógnita para nosotros amigo —dijo soltando una queda carcajada el moreno a la par que la de gafas apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

La azabache se quedó muda en aquel momento, pero su cabeza no pudo evitar girar de manera algo brusca en dirección al rubio quien todavía, permanecía con una sonrisa encantadora de revista.

Algo que no podía sacar más de quicio a la universitaria de ojos azules, además de incrédula, pues no entendía como aquel demonio podía estar tan tranquilo, ¡si no tendría maldita idea de qué decir respecto a aquella pregunta!

En cambio, sorprendiendo todavía más a la chica, el rubio comenzó a hablar— Bueno, yo vengo de Irlanda, más específicamente en Dublín. Y yo, como mi padre somos fotógrafos. Aunque no hago grandes proyectos realmente, así que es comprensible que no conozcáis nuestro apellido —dijo soltando una queda carcajada, pero la modista no podía estar más confundida en aquel momento y sus amigos no podían no estar interesados en la vida de aquel misterioso joven que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana.

—Vaya amigo… Increíble... pero ¿cuándo has llegado?, es decir, ayer Mari y yo salimos y cuando volvimos no te vi por ninguna parte.

—Mi vuelo se retrasó, llegué a las tres de la mañana. Fue todo un caos poder llegar aquí —sentenció el rubio como si nada— Vine para verlas a ella. Después de todo mi padre no tiene más familia que ellas y bueno… —dijo rascándose su nuca un tanto apenado por aquel tema y la pareja se tensó para mirar a la azabache, que había pasado de estar mordiéndose las uñas a tensarse por el nombramiento de aquel tema.

El ambiente cambió en cuestión de segundos, de aquel alegre y divertido interrogatorio (para el demonio) a uno tenso y melancólico. Aunque, por suerte, aquello solo duró unos instantes, puesto que pronto el rubio comenzó a contar algunas anécdotas de su vida como fotógrafo, haciendo que el aura que rodeaba a los cuatro jóvenes cambiase en ese momento. La de mirada azul llevó su vista hacia el rubio, quien le miró de perfil y ella desvió su mirada y susurró un quedo gracias que solamente el demonio por su desarrollado oído pudo escuchar, consiguiendo que un sentimiento de calma se instalase en el interior del mismo por escasos segundos, pues pronto este se esfumó y él reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos morenos le estaban hablando.

Unos minutos después, cuando la mujer se tranquilizó y pronto se añadió a la conversación que estaban teniendo los tres jóvenes.

Muchos, o, mejor dicho, muchas de las mujeres que entraban en aquella cafetería se quedaban embelesadas con el joven y atractivo rubio. Algo que no podía importarle menos a la azabache, pero, lo qué si la exasperaba, tanto a ella como a la pareja, era que cada dos por tres interrumpían la plática que estaban teniendo. Fue en un momento determinado, cuando ya era la quinceava vez que la misma mujer que se acercaba para hablar con el demonio que la modista intervino.

—No sé si es que no te das cuenta, pero estamos teniendo una conversación en estos momentos, así que tú y tus amiguitas podrías dejar de intentar coquetear con él. Es tedioso —rodó sus ojos ya cansada de aquello, pues ni siquiera podían tener una charla tranquila por la misma individua que volvía una y otra vez.

La chica de cabello ocre paró de hablar abruptamente, su mirada pasó de una dulce e inocente a una despectiva y asesina que iba dirigida a la azabache, la cual arqueó una de sus cejas mirando con aburrimiento a la mujer parada frente a ella.

—¿Quién te has creído que eres niñata? —la mujer miró con el ceño fruncido a la modista mientras esta simplemente bufaba exasperada— ¿Qué no ves que estoy teniendo una conversación con este guapo rubio?

—No, solamente veo a una loca pirada con voz excesivamente aguda, acosando a un chico que no tiene el más mínimo interés en ti y solamente te sonríe por cortesía. Eso querida, es lo que realmente estoy viendo en este momento.

Sentenció sin vergüenza la mujer y la azabache y al instante entreabrió sus ojos sorprendida. Ella… ¿ella le había dicho eso a esa chica? Toda la cafetería se había quedado mirándole, sus amigos estaban sorprendidos, pues Marinette no era así, para nada era así con la gente, ni siquiera si la persona fuese jodidamente insoportable. En cambio, ahora, después de aquello que había dicho, claramente la mujer se sentía ofendida y rabiosa, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a tirar espuma por la boca y se tiraría a la yugular de la mestiza. Entonces, cuando sintió un roce en su pierna, llevó su mirada a cierto rubio que permanecía con una tenue sonrisa burlona en sus labios y entonces ella cayó… ¡El cabrón le había hecho decir aquellas cosas!

—" **¡Como se te ocurre idiota! ¿A caso tienes polvo en esa cabeza tuya?"** —le gritó colérica, consiguiendo que él suspirase y se masajease sus sienes ante un repentino _dolor de cabeza_.

—" **Eso era lo que llevabas pensando todo el rato, yo solo le he dado un empujón a tus labios para que dijesen la verdad. Vamos my purrinces, no es tan malo~"** —le dijo con burla en cada una de sus palabras y justo cuando la azabache iba a levantarse para meterle semejante manotazo por idiota, la insoportable voz de la molesta mujer que llevaba acosando al demonio durante demasiado tiempo resonó en sus tímpanos.

—Perdona querida, no sabía que te molestara que él no se fijase ni un ápice en ti. No me extraña, con esas pintas aniñadas, ese insípido maquillaje que parece haberse hecho por una niña de dos años y encima tu pésima personalidad que de seguro tienes, ni él ni ningún tipo de chico estaría interesado en ti. Me das mucha pena querida —sonrió triunfal la chica de cabello ocre, mirando con superioridad y desprecio a la modista que se había quedado sin palabras ante aquello, la morena estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el DJ la detuvo de hacer alguna tontería y montar un escándalo más grande en la cafetería.

La de ojos azules agachó su mirada avergonzada y llena de impotencia, pues sentía que todo lo que aquella mujer había dicho era real, porque si no… ¿por qué podría haberle dejado él? Exacto… eran todas aquellas características que la rabiosa chica había dicho.

—Ah… realmente, ¿por qué no simplemente te callas y nos haces un favor a todos? —dijo el rubio consiguiendo que la azabache se sorprendiera en demasía al escucharle hablar— Quizás sí que le falta un poco de humor a mi querida primita, pero en lo que respecta al resto, estás muy equivocada querida, porque todo lo que has dicho, es lo que a ti te falta realmente. Y añado otra cosa, ¿te sueles restregar contra la gente para conseguir que te hagan favores? Que persona más receptiva que eres tú, ¿no crees?

La de cabello ocre abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la frase que había dicho el hombre. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?!

—No, no, no, no. Ni te molestes en hablar. Sólo conseguirás que mis oídos sangren más de lo necesario —dijo y varias personas de la sala comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo ante aquello, sobre todo los amigos de la modista. La mujer comenzó a balbucear sin saber muy bien que decir. Lo único que hizo, fue tomar una de las tazas de café que había sobre la mesa, mirar con rabia a la azabache, pues por ella había comenzado aquello y justo cuando iba a echárselo encima a la pobre, el rubio la tomó de la muñeca y le miró fijamente haciendo que se tensase— Parece que tu presencia ya no es bienvenida. Será mejor que te largues y dejes en paz a mi prima. No me gustaría tener que dejarte en peor lugar del que estás.

Y con aquella frase, la susodicha frunció su ceño y antes de que soltase algo y que la pudiesen dejar en peor lugar, salió corriendo fuera del establecimiento con todas las miradas sobre ella.

La pareja miró a su amiga, y los tres miraron al demonio fijamente, los cuatros se observaron entre ellos y pronto todos comenzaron a reír sin poder evitarlo. ¡Joder, aquello había sido buenísimo! Ninguno pudo detener su risa, la cara que había puesto la de cabello ocre había sido mortal.

—Ah… Es en serio, no comprendo como no nos hemos conocido antes. Me caes muy bien amigo mío —dijo burlón el moreno dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al rubio. Y así pasó el rato, largas horas entre conversaciones triviales los cuatro se divirtieron como si no tuviesen fin.

Todo parecía ser perfecto, cosa que sorprendió a la de ojos azules, no creía que el rubio pudiese adaptarse con tanta facilidad con sus amigos, puesto que estos no se familiarizaban con otros con tanta rapidez. En cambio, él… parecía más tranquilo, alegre, de alguna forma, ese característico tono burlón en sus ojos no parecía destacar tanto, aunque si permanecía presente, pero esa aura oscura que solía rodearle cada que no hablaba con él o se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos.

Fue entonces que ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¡¿qué demonios estaba pensando?!

Y entonces, tensándose todavía más sintió la mano del demonio acariciar la suya, su mirada fue a la del rubio y pronto, sus mejillas obtuvieron un tono rojizo. Los ojos verde vida destellaron en un encantador verde tóxico, una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios y pudo apreciar como sus pupilas se habían dilatado levemente. Ella sintió como su corazón había palpitado por aquella imagen… ¿le había leído sus pensamientos? Un tono todavía más rojizo se formó en sus mofletes y desvió su mirada avergonzada, haciendo que el chico se riese por aquello.

—" **No se siente tan mal que de vez en cuando pienses así de mi~"** —le dijo con un tono dulce y burlón, el cual hizo enrojecer todavía más a la modista, quien se sentía cada vez más avergonzada con el paso de los segundos.

—Hey Marinette… ¿estás bien? —le volvió a preguntar su amiga con una pícara sonrisa al ver el comportamiento de ambos "primos" y la azabache se libró abruptamente de la mano del demonio para comenzar a negar con ambas manos en señal de que estaba bien.

Todos volvieron a reírse por la expresión que había puesto la azabache, el rubio sin poder evitarlo sonrió dulcemente al ver a la chica de aquella forma, en cambio, todo cambió en cuestión de segundo…

—¿Marinette? —susurró una voz varonil y seria que hizo a la chica detenerse abruptamente, pues era imposible no reconocer aquella voz allá donde fuese. El de ojos verdes observó la tensión en el cuerpo de la pareja y la azabache y todos juntos se giraron para observar hacia atrás y ver como unos profundos ojos azules grisáceos miraban directamente a la azabache quien se había quedado completamente en shock.

Allí, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Se encontraba plantado en la puerta aquel hombre que le había destrozado su corazón, aquel con el que había llorado largas noches sin poder dormir… y aquel que había conseguido que una parte muy dura de su vida, fuese la más hermosa y alegre de su corta existencia. Todos aquellos pensamientos la dejaron completamente paralizada, solamente podía ver a aquellos fríos, pero intensos ojos azules que le miraban con tristeza… ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué le miraba así?!

—Marinette, ¿quieres que nos vayamos? —susurró su amiga observando la mirada de la chica la cual no sabía descifrar en aquel momento lo que estaba pensando y eso no le gustaba, no deseaba volver a ver a la modista recaer.

—No, espera yo- —el rubio intentó hablar, pero el moreno se interpuso frente a él, haciendo que el más alto frunciese su ceño— No es contigo con el que quiero hablar Lahiffe, apártate —en cambio, el de gafas no hizo caso alguno a sus advertencias, por lo que el de mirada fría pasó golpeando su hombre mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los del DJ haciendo que este se helase por como le había mirado. La mujer de tez oscura observó impresionada al más alto y pronto fue con su pareja pues esta se había quedado quieta en su sitio, sin reaccionar. Pronto, el rubio se paró frente a la más baja mirándola con una leve sonrisa y tristeza en sus fríos ojos azules— Marinette…

La mujer no respondió ante la voz de aquel al que una vez había querido tanto, sabía qué si lo hacía, volvería a caer por él. No podía, no debía, justo cuando iba a dar un paso atrás, el hombre abrió sus ojos sorprendido y con delicadeza la tomó de la mano para que no se fuera.

—Por favor, no te vayas, realmente deseo hablar contigo… Necesito que- —una vez más, antes de poder acabar su frase, fue interrumpido por otra voz. La mujer no supo que estaba sucediendo hasta que escuchó un leve gruñido y cuando alzó su mirada no podía estar más sorprendida y ciertamente asustada, pues el demonio se encontraba abrazándola con fuerza, haciendo que ella apoyase su rostro en su pecho para que no mirase a aquel que le había producido tanto dolor, al igual que felicidad.

—Ella no quiere charlar contigo. Ni siquiera pienses en que desea verte. No hables con ella porque no le interesa en lo más mínimo hablar con un idiota que solamente le ha hecho daño. Y será mejor que te alejes antes de que alguien salga herido —sentenció con una seria mirada, mostrando solamente al de ojos azules aquella tóxica mirada junto a su imponente figura que más que asustar sorprendió al otro.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú para impedirme hablar con ella? —gruñó por igual afilando la mirada en su dirección, haciendo que la tensión en el ambiente aumentase y toda la cafetería se quedase completamente callada ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Soy quien te va a romper la cara como no la dejes en paz y vuelvas a presentarte frente a ella para solo crearle más líos en esa cabeza de chorlito que tiene —bufó y la más baja frunció su ceño ante lo que había dicho, pero antes de poder decirle algo al demonio, este la tomó de la muñeca y pronto ambos salieron de aquel lugar dejándolos a todos completamente sorprendidos.

El de mirada seria observó en la dirección donde se había marchado la pareja y chasqueó su lengua frustrado y cabreado. ¡No era posible que ella estuviese con **él**! ¡Eso no debía ser así! ¡Ella no debía estar con ese hombre! ¡Debía estar con él!

Y sin mediar palabra con nadie, salió de aquella cafetería, en busca de la pareja. La morena y el DJ simplemente se miraron entre si sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, mientras que en aquel momento la azabache corría cogida de la mano del rubio quien no se detenía y simplemente continuaba corriendo junto a la modista con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza de ambos.

— " **Su mano es cálida…"**

* * *

 _ **P. Capítulo:**_ _ **Más cerca de mi objetivo**_


	9. Más cerca de mi objetivo

_**Cambio de escena: (línea horizontal)**_

 **Cambio de narrador: /**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

* * *

Respiraciones irregulares, pulsaciones aceleradas, cuerpos con una sutil capa de sudor, mejillas sonrojadas por el cansancio. Sus ropas desarregladas por sus acciones y ambos apoyados en la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento que habían perdido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el demonio mirando con aquella, ahora, tóxica mirada a la azabache, quien no tenía su respiración tan regulada como el rubio.

La de cabello negro jadeaba exhausta por lo que acababan de hacer, y con lentitud, llevó su mirada, que por unos instantes se había perdido en su mundo, hacia él. El hombre pudo apreciar como las pupilas de la mujer estaban dilatadas por la exigencia que le había pedido y pronto suspiró para poner una mano en su garganta, estaba completamente deshidratada.

—¿Tú que crees? —le dijo la mujer con una voz carrasposa, sintiendo como su garganta escocía sutilmente al estar seca.

—Después de lo que acabamos de hacer, me parece que sí~. —dijo burlón el hombre para después soltar una ronca carcajada.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Pero no lo digas… Ah… con ese tono. —la más baja afiló su mirada en dirección al rubio quien simplemente tenía una ladina sonrisa en su rostro— Y no ha pasado nada para que tengas esa sonrisa.

—Pero lo has imaginado~. —dijo él haciendo que las mejillas de la azabache obtuviesen un pronunciado tono carmesí— Y tu sonrojo solo lo confirma querida~.

—Cállate. —dijo cortante— ¿Todavía nos sigue? —el hombre suspiró y se giró superficialmente en la esquina donde se encontraban, observando como el rubio se marchaba corriendo en una dirección distinta a la de ellos.

—" **Idiota~"** —pensó el demonio con una ladina sonrisa para después mirar a la de ojos azules— Ya se ha marchado purrrincess.

La chica suspiró aliviada, puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado. No solo porque había que tino que correr por más de diez minutos para poder escapar de su expareja.  
Era también el maldito hecho de encontrársela después de no haberse visto durante tanto tiempo… ¡su corazón no podía soportar tantas cosas en tan solo unos minutos!

—" **Me siento mareada…"** —pensó la azabache poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza sintiendo como la sangre bombeaba con fuerza y le producía un terrible y agudo dolor que le hacía poner una mueca.

Fue entonces que ella se tensó al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, al igual que… ¿un tercer brazo?

—Es mi cola purrrincess, no te asustes~ —el deje burlón y de picardía no se lo quitaba nadie, ni en forma humana ni en demoníaca, y eso solo hacía que un tic se produjese en su ceja derecha. Realmente este tío le molestaba—. Aguanta un poco, enseguida se pasará el dolor.

Después de aquella frase, la mujer sintió como una corriente recorría todo su cuerpo cual rayo, para después, simplemente hacer que sus músculos se relajasen de sobremanera, un quedo suspiro escapó de sus labios ante la sensación para entonces alzar la mirada y ver como aquellos ojos tóxicos le miraban fijamente con, ¿un deje de preocupación?  
No, no era posible, simplemente sería su imaginación. Después de negar con su cabeza y volver a alzar la vista, esos irises verdes volvían a la normalidad haciéndola suspirar levemente.

—Gracias Chat Noir —susurró ella todavía sin separarse del hombre, quien ladeó su cabeza por la gratitud de la más baja—. Por lo que has hecho en la cafetería y… por lo de Félix también.

Un tenue sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la fémina, algo que logró ocultar por el hecho de que habían estado corriendo por un largo tiempo y ahora podría culpar al agotamiento. En cambio, al ver la ladina sonrisa del rubio su cuerpo se tensó e intentó apartarse, pero los brazos del chic no se lo permitían.

—Que me lo digas con un sonrojo y una voz tan tiernas como esas ablandan mi negro corazoncito —una leve carcajada escapó de los labios del demonio quien con su dedo pulgar e índice tomó el mentón de la azabache para alzarlo y hacer que le mirase—. Pero… ¿Por qué no recompensa la princesa al caballero negro con un beso?

La mujer frunció levemente su ceño por aquello, para después, relajar su expresión y suspirar una vez más para tomar con delicadeza las mejillas del más alto, quien se sorprendió al sentir como la chica se había puesto de puntillas, lo había tomado con delicadeza de las mejillas y lo había acercado a ella para darle un beso que le hizo abrir sus ojos más sorprendido, pero en cambio, no rechazando aquel beso, acercó más el cuerpo femenino al suyo y ladeó su cabeza para poder profundizar el beso, haciendo jadear a la mujer por aquello, pero antes de que la escurridiza lengua del demonio se adentrase en la boca de la azabache, esta puso sus manos en los labios del hombre para apartarlo suavemente.

—Solamente era un beso, no hemos hablado nada de usar la lengua…

—Si te lo hubiese pedido, ¿me lo habrías dado?~

—No. Simplemente te he besado como una forma de agradecimiento. Luego te compraré algún dulce, pero nada más, no te entusiasmes.

El demonio al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de la azabache agachó sus puntiagudas orejas al igual que su cola, la cual se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que la mujer se tensase, mucho más cuando le vio hacer un tierno puchero con sus labios mientras miraba con aquellos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes a la mujer, observando como en estos se dilataba la pupila, haciendo que se viese cual cachorrito perdido, consiguiendo así, un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer.

—" **¿Por qué es tan** _ **putamente**_ **adorable?"** —pensó la chica para apartar su mirada al escuchar la risa del rubio.

—Ya sé que soy adorable~ —ronroneó suavemente con ese tono cantarín para rodear los hombros de la azabache con su forma terrenal— Ahora volvamos a tu casa y así me das mi recompensa~.

La chica rodó sus ojos ante las palabras del hombre y pronto, ambos se dirigieron al hogar de la azabache.

* * *

Al momento en que ambos llegaron a la casa, para su suerte no había nadie y la panadería se encontraba cerrada con un pequeño cartelito en la puerta que ponía: _"He salido, no abriremos hasta la tarde"_.  
La chica suspiró aliviada por aquello poniendo una mano en su pecho a la par. Sacó con tranquilidad su llave para así abrir la puerta y dejar que el demonio pasase delante de ella y así cerrar la puerta tras de sí al momento de adentrarse en la pastelería. Con cuidado se adentró tras el mostrador y dejó un poco de dinero en el cajero para así tomar un pequeño trozo de tarta que estaba apartada. Consiguiendo que el demonio le observase curioso y ella simplemente sonriese para así ambos subir hacia la casa, en concreto a su habitación.

Le entregó el pequeño trozo de tarta al rubio y ella se sentó en la silla de su escritorio para sacar un pequeño blog de dibujo y por igual algunos utensilios para comenzar a dibujar. Debía entregar un par de trabajos nuevos y prefería acabarlos aquel día.  
El demonio en cambio observó curioso la tarta que la chica le había dado.

Una ladina sonrisa se formó en sus labios por aquello, para así mirar de reojo a la menor haciendo que un tenue sonrojo se formase en una de sus mejillas.

 _Porque te has encariñado con esa humana_

Las palabras que su amigo le dijeron aquel día rebotaron una vez más en su mente consiguiendo que el ceño del rubio se frunciese con fuerza por ello y sin más flotase hasta acostarse en el diván para así comenzar a comerse la tarta que la azabache le había dado, todavía sintiendo aquella molestia en su pecho.

Mientras tanto la chica simplemente estaba trabajando en sus dibujos y diseños para poder presentarlos, no sabía realmente cuanto tiempo llevaba de aquella forma, tampoco le importaba demasiado. pero al escuchar una pesada respiración y un ruido sordo, ella se giró de perfil para ver como el rubio descansaba ya en su forma demoniaca con la tarta a medio acabar sobre su torso mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus orejas gachas ante la comodidad que aquel mueble le proporcionaba.

La azabache soltó una leve carcajada por aquello y miró atentamente al demonio para sonreír suavemente. Tomó con cuidado su blog, al igual que un lápiz oscuro para así acercarse lentamente para no despertar al demonio y se sentó frente a este para así comenzar a dibujarle, todo el rato mirando atentamente las facciones del hombre para delinearlas a la perfección sobre el papel, claramente quitándole lo poco de tarta que había quedado para dejarla en el suelo.  
Y así, con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo encontrar en su ser. Una suave sonrisa se volvió a formar en sus labios al momento de ver como las orejas del demonio se habían movido sutilmente sus orejas para ella con curiosidad arquear una de sus cejar y llevar lentamente su mano hacia estas.

Cuando llegó y pudo acariciarlas se sonrojó levemente al notar que estas eran realmente suaves, pero se sorprendió al momento de escuchar un suave ronroneo, lo que más le había dejado en shock de eso, era que ese adorable ruido provenía del demonio cosa que le hizo soltar suavemente la oreja ajena al momento en que el pensamiento de que aquello era lindo rondase por la mente de la joven.

En cambio, antes de poder apartarse una mano la tomó de la muñeca. Pronto sintió como la jalaron haciendo que soltase un chillido por aquello y cerrase sus ojos para pronto sentir como era rodeada por una extraña calidez y cuando abrió sus párpados para ver que había sucedido, se sorprendió al encontrarse entre los brazos del rubio. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron casi al instante.

Era extraño, había estado entre sus brazos otras veces, pero ahora… era completamente diferente. No se sentía realmente avergonzada, simplemente era un sentimiento de protección bastante raro viniendo de un demonio que trataba de conseguir su alma.

Y lo que más le tensó era escuchar un suave palpito de corazón que le hizo poner su mano sobre el pecho del hombre sintiendo como este subía y bajaba acompasadamente.

Un tenue hormigueo se instaló en su estómago al sentir aquello, al sentirse protegida, al sentirse… _cómoda_.

—Hmm… -ronroneó ella suavemente acomodándose entre los brazos del hombre, hacia tiempo que no se sentía así con nadie y no podía negarlo, aquello le gustaba.

* * *

 **/**

Al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de que la había estado observando desde que se había sentado para dibujarme. Que tierna podía ser a veces, al menos las que no estaba conmigo.

La había observado acercarse lentamente, como un pequeño gato curioso que se acerca a aquello que llama su atención. Por supuesto ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, simplemente se había sentado conmigo en el diván y había comenzado a dibujar, si la veía bien, Marinette era una chica muy hermosa, con unos intensos ojos cielos que podrían estremecer tu alma si así lo quisiera.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en aquel momento que ella me miraba con esa inocente y expresiva mirada, me sentí vulnerable, fue solo por unos escasos instantes, pero parecía como si ella pudiese ver a través de mi con solo mirarme. Era ciertamente estremecedor.

Y cuando ella había empezado a acariciar mis orejas, me había sido imposible no ronronear. Había sido una caricia dulce, tierna y curiosa, sus manos de finos dedos no le tocaban con miedo, ni odio, no tiraban de ellas como si fuese un monstruo, simplemente las acariciaba con cuidado y delicadeza. Pero cuando la sintió alejarse por ronronear fruncí sutilmente mi ceño para tomarla de su muñeca para tirar de ella y pegarla a mí, dejando que recargase su cabeza en mi pecho.

La sentí tensarse, la sentí relajarse y cuando menos me lo esperé, ella se acomodó conmigo en aquel mueble y unos instantes después se quedó completamente dormida. ¿Cómo lo sé?

Porque siempre que dormía ella tenía una respiración mucho más suave que cuando estaba despierta y su cuerpo estaba mucho más relajado que cuando se mantiene despierta y cerca de mí. Yo abrí mis ojos y sonreí ladinamente por aquello al verla tan vulnerable.

—Sería tan fácil atacarte ahora… —susurré para mi mismo para después negar. Eso iría en contra del contrato que había hecho con ella.

Pero algo había distinto, nuestra relación se había vuelto más cerrada, y eso lo sé por lo que hoy había sucedido. El lazo entre ella y yo se había reforzado, todo gracias a ese estúpido mortal que traía de cabeza a mi víctima.

— _Mi víctima_ —volví a susurrarme a mi mismo para estrechar con un poco más de fuerza al fino cuerpo que tenía entre mis brazos. Y al darme cuenta de ello simplemente fruncí mi ceño y me separé de ella para suspirar y tomar el puente de mi nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar y negar con la cabeza.

No debía pensar en cosas innecesarias, no ahora cuando ella comenzaba a tener más claro su deseo por lo que pude notar, no ahora que estaba _más cerca de mi objetivo_.

* * *

 **/**

Después de pensar aquello el hombre se giró a mirar a la chica que yacía dormida en el cómodo diván y gruñó levemente para sin más desaparecer por uno de sus portales.

Lo que ninguno de los dos, ni el demonio ni la mortal sabían en aquel momento, era que el destino tenía algo muy grande preparado para ellos. Y por igual, lo que no sabían era que en aquel instante habían sido observados por más ojos de los que nunca se hubiesen creído.

* * *

 _ **P. Capítulo:**_ _ **Pillados infraganti**_


	10. Pillados infraganti

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 **Cambio de narrador:** **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

—Em… Alya, puedo explicar esto —dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tenía un muy notorio sonrojo en mis mejillas pues me encontraba extremadamente avergonzada por la situación. Y había tres razones esenciales para ello.

Primera y principal razón: _«Tenía un demonio depravado sobre mí con una sonrisa que intentaba convencerme de hacer cosas que seguramente avergonzarían a Eros»_

Segunda razón: _«Me encontraba solamente en ropa interior y estando en una posición exageradamente comprometida pues él, se encontraba entre mis piernas y con sus manos tomando mis muñecas para ponerlas sobre mi cabeza siendo que su rostro estaba excesivamente cerca del mío, mientras su mirada tóxica me estremecía, aunque no quisiese admitirlo»_

Tercera razón: _«Mi mejor amiga estaba parada en la escotilla mirándome fijamente con los ojos completamente abiertos y sorprendidos y con sus labios entreabiertos sin saber que decir al verme así con Chat Noir»_

El, ¿cómo había llegado a esta situación?

Podría decirse que los sucesos hasta llegar a esta situación, eran cómicos, un tanto tristes y al mismo tiempo me hizo comprender, que entre este demonio rubio que tenía encima y yo, había algo más que un simple pacto. Y sinceramente, eso me tenía aterrorizada.

Todo comenzó hace una semana…

* * *

 **/**

 _Ese día la menor se había levantado con relativa tranquilidad, era tal, que se sentía extraña. Cuando abrió sus párpados lo único que escucho fue el sonido de la alarma. No hubo gruñidos, ni rugidos molestos por la misma, solo estaba ella en su gran habitación. Miró extrañada a su alrededor, pero no había nadie con ella._

 _Y aunque no lo admitiría en alto, pero le parecía extraño y hasta, se sentía un poco vacía por la ausencia de ese estúpido demonio a su alrededor._

— _No, no, no —dijo la menor negando con la cabeza y tomando el coletero de su muñeca para hacerse un moño un tanto desordenado y sonreír. —Entonces a trabajar se ha dicho —sentenció la chica con una amplia sonrisa para crujir sus dedos y sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio para así comenzar con los nuevos proyectos._

 _Y aunque ella no lo supiera, la única suerte que iba a poder tener en toda la semana, sería la de haberse cambiado el horario para no tener que ver a Félix. Después de lo sucedido en la cafetería prefirió alejarse lo suficiente de él, para no cometer ningún error del cual pudiese arrepentirse más tarde._

 _Todo había estado tranquilo las primeras horas de la mañana, no se había advertido ninguna señal de parte de cierto demonio felino y pervertido. Y eso le tenía mucho más tranquila para poder continuar su trabajo, mucho,_ _ **mucho**_ _más relajada. Podía escuchar tranquilamente canciones de Jagged Stone y Ed Sheeran para concentrarse más todavía y crear los diseños que tenía que entregar para la semana siguiente. Pero… había algo, más bien, faltaba algo allí con ella, no podía concentrarse totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Aun así, lo dejó pasar y dejó que las horas pasasen hasta acabar con los proyectos que tenía el mismo día, ante aquello sonrió y se estiró en su lugar, siendo que se había dado cuenta de algo, ¿dónde estaba Chat Noir?_

 _Hasta llegada la noche ella realmente no se había preguntado dónde estaba aquel demonio que le ponía de cabeza su vida. Era raro no tenerlo por ahí rondando por su habitación, molestándole o intentando obtener energía de ella._

— _Es extraño —susurró la azabache mirando a su alrededor sintiendo cierta soledad al no ver al hombre pulular por la estancia_ _― Jmm… bueno, supongo que ya volverá._

 _Se encogió de hombros ante aquello y bostezando cansada para bajar a preparar una pequeña taza de chocolate caliente y dirigirse a la habitación de su madre para entreabrir la puerta y ver a su madre sentada en la cama, con una foto enmarcada en sus manos y una caja de pañuelos a su lado. Y varios tirados en el suelo, haciendo que las pupilas de la menor se contrajesen y ella corriese con su madre, dejando la bebida a un lado y sentándose a un lado de la mayor para abrazarla con fuerza._

 _Su mirada se dirigió a la fotografía que estaba sosteniendo. Viendo en esta al sonriente panadero con ella y su madre, sosteniéndolas entre sus brazos de manera protectora y cariñosa, la azabache observaba como le temblaban las manos a la de ojos grises mientras sostenía la foto y ella se la quitó para dejarla sobre la mesita justo al lado del chocolate. Y así, ambas mirarse durante unos segundos y sin pensarlo demasiado abrazarse con fuerza._

― _Lo siento… Sé que debo ser más fuerte por ti. Pero es que le hecho tanto de menos ―susurró la mujer sintiendo una vez más sus ojos cristalinos y la menor asintió ante lo que le decía―. A veces me cuesta de verdad levantarme día a día y saber que él no está. No importa que ya hayan pasado casi tres años… Sigue siendo sumamente doloroso. Mi niña, perdóname por no ser más fuerte._

― _¡No digas tonterías mamá! ―dijo ella negando erráticamente con la cabeza―. Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Porque no es verdad. Eres la mujer más fuerte, inteligente, dura y al mismo tiempo dulce, cálida y cariñosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¡No pidas disculpas por algo que no es verdad! ―sentenció la menor ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su madre―. Yo también le echo mucho de menos. Pero le hicimos una promesa… Que las dos seguiríamos adelante, juntas, superando los obstáculos._

 _Ella se apartó de la mayor, siendo que al igual que esta, ella estaba llorando, unas lágrimas espesas y dolorosas llenas de melancolía._

― _No estás sola mamá. Ni yo tampoco. Nos tenemos la una a la otra. Estarás bien, estaremos bien, ¿vale? ―dijo y después de un asentimiento, ambas se quitaron el salino líquido de los ojos ajenos y se miraron mutuamente para que, después de unos instantes en el que ya no lloraban, sonreírse._

― _Juntas ―susurró la mayor para volver a abrazar a su hija, quien tomó la taza de chocolate y se la dio a su madre para que bebiese con tranquilidad y que así se relajase más._

 _Aquella noche no se separaron en ningún momento, más que nada porque la azabache no quería separarse de su progenitora. Sabía que tan fuerte era su madre, y realmente lo era, pero esas noches, en las que el recuerdo y la melancolía atacaban a la mente de una persona, sin importar la que fuese, caía._

 _Y era por eso mismo que la universitaria debía permanecer con la mayor, para ser su apoyo en aquellos momentos tan duros._

* * *

—

El silencio era notorio en la habitación, ninguno de los presentes había hecho movimiento alguno. Bueno, o así era hasta que el rubio pasando de la morena que acababa de llegar descendió por el cuello de la chica en sugerentes besos y lamidas que la hicieron sonrojarse, hasta la de ojos cafés se sorprendió de ver que tan desvergonzado era el hombre.

La azabache ante aquello trató de apartar al demonio de ella y cuando recordó el crucifijo se tensó al saber que no lo llevaba encima. Y el de cuernos sonrió con esa malévola y pícara sonrisa.

― _Ahora serás mía_ _ **purrincess~**_ ―ronroneó con lascivia el de ojos tóxicos para tomar las muñecas de la fémina y detenerlas sobre su cabeza. Al notar el movimiento de la morena que vio la cruz, antes de poder intentar alcanzarla, todo su cuerpo se tensó y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

El hombre afiló su mirada y la que estaba debajo de él se tensó por esos elípticos ojos que en aquel momento le hacían sentir diversos escalofríos.

Pero el rubio solo tenía una cosa en mente, después de todo lo había prometido…

* * *

—

 _Una vez más volvía a encontrarse en aquel desolado reino, esta vez, podía ver más "brillo" y extravagancia, junto a la perversidad y lujuria que algo semejante al inframundo podría tener._

 _Veía a los diversos demonios y criaturas oscuras follarse sin control. Como usualmente solía pasar por esa zona, donde él se encontraba para saciar la necesidad que aquella humana le había creado. Pero no había ni una sola criatura que llamase su atención. No eran de su gusto por mucho que se ofreciesen a satisfacer sus deseos._

― _Tsk, ¿qué demonios? A esta hora ya debería haberme follado todo lo que se moviese ―gruñó molesto saliendo del lugar para no escuchar los constantes gemidos, chillidos y gritos de placer que se creaban los unos a los otros._

 _El demonio caminó por mucho tiempo en aquel lugar alejado de la mano de dios, su mirada se dirigía a puntos inexistentes del plano. Sintiendo molestia de que aún así en su mente estaba reflejada la imagen de aquella modista. Su pacífico rostro descansando en su pecho, su acompasada respiración y algo que no se le pasó por alto. Aquella tenue sonrisa que había puesto al acomodarse con él en el diván._

 _Y ese mismo recuerdo que no había podido olvidar desde que se había ido era lo que le mantenía con el ceño fruncido. Y también que era por la culpa de aquella niña el que ahora no pudiese desahogar su frustración sexual. Todo porque ninguna se parecía a ella, ni tenía esa ternura que ella desprendía._

― _Maldita sea ―gruñó golpeando una de las grandes paredes de rocas que se alzaban a su derecha y pronto escuchó una queda carcajada que le hizo tensarse y gruñir―. ¿Qué demonios quieres Volpina?_

 _Preguntó al aire, siendo que pronto, la imagen de aquel astuto zorro se presentó frente a él y por la sonrisa que traía, no podían ser buenas noticias._

― _Él está enfadado. Bueno, decepcionado, ¿sabías? ―dijo comenzando a mover con gracia su larga y esponjosa cola― Trixx me contó que no conseguiste el alma de la humana con la que ya llevas bastante tiempo. Y que han pasado los días y todavía no la has conseguido~_

― _Eso es algo que a ti no debe importarte ―sentenció y pronto sintió como un brazo rodeaba su hombro y él rodaba sus ojos―. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora Trixx? ¿Y por qué cambias constantemente de forma?_

― _Soy el demonio del engaño. Además, nunca te dije cual era mi género realmente. Así que te quedarás con la duda~_

― _Vale, sigue sin responder porque vosotros dos estáis aquí y me estáis jodiendo mi momento de tranquilidad ―gruñó por aquello desviando su mirada al sentir la de los otros dos sobre él y los mismos mirasen en dirección a la pared que tenía una pronunciada fractura por el golpe que había arremetido contra esta._

 _Y cuando el demonio y su réplica iban a reírse de él. Notaron la horrenda presencia que había adquirido el rubio y observaron esos ojos brillar en un profundo y tóxico verde que les hizo apartarse de él al menos un par de pasos, siendo que el aura oscura que le rodeaba se dispersó y él se cruzó de brazos mirando a los que mantenían su cola entre sus patas. Al menos la chica, puesto que el de cabello naranja le miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido._

― _Sigue pasando el tiempo y cada vez eres más fuerte. Pero no es razón para sublevarte contra un superior_

― _No me he sublevado ―le corrigió―. Solamente te he amenazado un poco para que no me molestes con tus gilipolleces. Ahora dime, ¿qué le pasa a Plagg que no deja de joder?_

 _Ambos zorros se miraron de reojo y pronto, al estar juntos se separaron y dejaron paso a aquel gato que dominaba aquel oscuro reino. Este caminó estoico y con elegancia hasta estar frente al de ojos verdes, quien no se inmutó ante la presencia del mayor. Solamente permaneció allí, esperando a que hablase. Y antes de hacerlo, él le interrumpió._

― _No, no he conseguido el alma de esa humana. Pero estoy cerca. Es más complicada de lo que pensé en un principio ―dijo y al ver que el de cabello y tez oscura iba a replicar él extendió sus alas y gruñó― ¡NO ME HE ENCARIÑADO CON ELLA!_

 _El silencio reinó allí después del grito que el rubio le había dado al moreno. Los dos zorros volvieron a mirarse y al saber lo que podría venirse, desaparecieron de la vista de esos dos demonios. Siendo que el suelo comenzó a temblar. Consiguiendo que después de unos instantes cuando el hombre creyó que todo iba a derrumbarse, en ese momento de duda cayó al suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio._

 _El azabache le miró con el ceño fruncido._

― _Aún debes tener algo de respeto por mí. Ya que yo te saqué del fango de mierda en el que surgiste… ―le dijo y le tendió la mano siendo que el rubio no la tomó en ningún momento― ¿Por qué no has tomado su alma?_

― _No ha decidido su deseo. Es un incumplimiento del contrato el devorar antes el alma. Y perdón, pero ya tengo suficiente como para tener otra maldición encima ―le dijo con el ceño fruncido y el más alto lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo y mirarle._

― _Si no te has encariñado con ella, la seducción y el control mental no debería ser problema para ti. Así que hazlo, es tu deber. Hiciste una promesa cuando comenzaste a devorar almas. Debes saber las consecuencias de ello ―dijo y desvió su mirada para mantenerse callado durante mucho tiempo, tanto que incluso le incomodó al menor. Su amigo nunca se callaba._

― _¿Por qué siempre me adviertes sobre esto? ¿A caso lo has vivido? ―le preguntó y observó como su mirada se oscurecía más por aquello. Esa era una advertencia. Debía dejar de preguntar._

― _Simplemente te protejo Chat. Solo ten cuidado y no hagas ninguna estupidez… Y cumple con la promesa que una vez hiciste._ _ **Acaba el trabajo y no sufras las consecuencias.**_

* * *

—

Y después de unos días, en los que ambos se la pasaron pensando demasiadas cosas, fue que en aquel mismo momento habían llegado a esa situación. El demonio inmovilizando a la fémina, quien le miraba entre sorprendida y asustada. Y él que no tenía reacción alguna en sus ojos.

La morena estaba todavía inconsciente en el suelo. Y eso solo conseguía que el corazón de la azabache se alterase más e intentase escaparse para ir con su amiga e intentar hacer que despertase. Pero era imposible, él no le soltaba y cada vez sentía su presencia más terrorífica.

Ella llevó su mirada azul cielo a esos ojos tóxicos, que no le miraban con esa confianza y esa picardía que solía caracterizarlos. Estaban vacíos, y esa sonrisa le producía escalofríos que no le gustaban en lo más mínimo. Su piel se puso más pálida de lo que ya era. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más y más fuerza al ver como el demonio mostraba una afilada hilera de colmillos, siendo que cada vez su boca se abría más y más, asustando a la chica, tal era el ritmo cardíaco de la misma que él tuvo que detenerse un momento mirándola con esos ojos muertos, con una mano en su cuello y la otra sosteniendo sus muñecas.

La miró fijamente, como no había hecho en toda aquella semana. Observó esa dulce e inocente mirada empañada por unas espesas lágrimas, sus escleróticas rojas… sus pupilas contraídas y temblorosas por el miedo que sentía al verle y el color de su piel que ya no tenía ese hermoso tono rosado. Fue en aquel momento que él reaccionó y negó con la cabeza para mirar a la chica y abrir que sus ojos volviesen a la normalidad, para abruptamente separarse de ella y la chica por igual, temblorosa pegarse a la pared. Ambos con respiraciones irregulares y mirando a otro lado sin saber bien que decir o hacer.

Un tiempo después, cuando la chica abrazó a su almohada de gatito con fuerza para cubrirse del demonio. El mismo habló.

―Lo lamento ―sentenció y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y observar aun con sus ojos cristalizados al hombre―. No debo devorar el alma del contratista antes de cumplir su deseo. Yo… no quería asustarte, pero… son cosas que a veces no puedo controlar.

Fue entonces que cayó al suelo al sentir como le tiraban un cojín a la cabeza. Y cuando fue a quejarse sintió como le caía algo más pesado encima y vio a la chica mirarle con el ceño fruncido y las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

― ¡Pues me importa una soberana mierda! ¡Sigues sin tener el derecho de asustarme como lo has hecho! Creía que ahora éramos amigos, ¡ni en broma me hagas esa cosa de nuevo! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¡Joder!

Le dijo la chica totalmente enfadada y mosqueada, golpeando el pecho del mayor con fuerza, o eso creía ella, pues realmente estaba frustrada, incluso se había preocupado por él y él, él solo…

Fue entonces que sintió como una calidez volvía a embargar su cuerpo. Aquella sensación que había experimentado muchos días atrás, esa en la que solo había llegado a encontrarse entre sus brazos.

―No lo volveré a hacer, tranquila ―le dijo, aunque realmente, no podía estar tan seguro de sus palabras, ya que seguían teniendo un contrato.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición, abrazados y manteniendo la calma, relajándose mutuamente en el aroma ajeno. Siendo que entonces el gato saltó con la chica en brazos y siseó con fuerza a la morena que ahora se había levantado con el crucifijo en mano.

― Marinette… Tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

Lo habían olvidado completamente. Ahora que la morena lo sabía, tenían que dar muchas explicaciones. Estaban jodidos.

* * *

 _ **Próximo capítulo: Explicaciones**_


	11. Explicaciones

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 **Cambio de narrador:** **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

La azabache en aquel momento, no sabía muy bien que decirle a su amiga. Quien continuaba manteniendo en alta la cruz para mantener alejado al demonio. El cual estaba con sus garras clavadas en el techo y siseándole cada dos por tres ya que no le dejaba acercarse a la más baja.

―Bien, comienza a darme explicaciones Marinette. Que te juro por tu padre que no te dejaré sola con ese demonio.

―Oye humana, mi nombre es Chat Noir, aplícate el cuento ―bufó molesto y la morena al fijarse bien abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no era posible.

―Ese… ¿¡ese es Adrien?! ―dijo señalando al rubio quien se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una ceja arqueada.

―S-si ―asintió un tanto cohibida en su lugar la de ojos azul cielo para mirar al demonio―. Se apareció de improviso disfrazado de él y… bueno, el resto, es que es muy largo de contar.

―Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo amiga mía.

La azabache suspiró por aquello y le hizo un gesto a su amiga de que se sentase en el diván, para la modista coger la silla de su escritorio y sentarse frente a este. Claramente el demonio detestaba quedarse apartado y por eso mismo se transformó en aquel encantador gato y se puso en las piernas de la de ojos azules para que le mimase después de tanto tiempo, cosa que la chica hizo sin dudarlo.

La morena le miró impresionada por aquel acto y después negó con la cabeza debía centrarse.

―Bien, yo voy a hacer las preguntas y tú si o si, me vas a responder, ¿entendido? ―Tras el asentimiento de la chica, la de gafas suspiró―. Bien, ¿desde cuándo conoces a ese…? ―antes de decir la palabra demonio, la fémina vio como le miraba el gato y rodó sus ojos―. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Chat Noir?

La situación no le tomó totalmente por sorpresa a la azabache, ella sabía que tarde o temprano su amiga les iba a descubrir, lo único que no se esperaba era que fuese de esa forma tan extraña.

―Exactamente desde hace un par de meses. ―dijo ella y el felino al notar la mirada de la de ojos cafés sobre él se giró poniéndole el trasero en la cara y ocultando su cabeza en los senos de la modista, quien se sonrojó y lo apartó de esa zona―. El como lo invoqué fue por tu culpa. Fue cuando me diste ese estúpido papel para invocar demonios. Ahora tengo una marca con el contrato que hicimos. Y él quiere que le diga mi deseo para poder adueñarse de mi alma.

―Espera, ¿hiciste la invocación? ¡Pero si tú no crees en los demonios! ¿Y tienes una marca? ¿¡Dónde?! ―le preguntó totalmente sorprendida sin creerse lo que le decía su amiga― ¿En serio funcionó lo que te di? ¿Por qué a ti si te funciona y a mi no? ¡Esto es injusto!

―Alya, ¡ese no es el punto, céntrate! ―le dijo la chica suspirando por lo que su amiga le había dicho y dejando al gato en el diván ella se levantó―. Hice la invocación creyendo que no iba a pasar absolutamente nada, porque los demonios no existen, o eso creía hasta que vi parecer a ese gato en su forma híbrida frente a mí. Y no, no creo en los demonios, pero no fue demasiado después de que Félix me dejase y no tenía nada que perder después de todo.

Sentenció y después suspiró para tomar el borde de la camisa y el pantalón para comenzar a bajarlo y que allí la morena jadease sorprendida de ver en la cintura de la chica aquella marca de demonio. Realmente había hecho un contrato con él.

―Si, si he hecho un contrato. Si, ha funcionado. Si, tengo la marca y el anillo que no me puedo quitar ni aun queriéndolo. Y si, es tu culpa que ahora no pueda librarme de ese gato ―dijo la chica señalando al felino quien bufó levemente y la morena se quedó con cara incrédula mirando a la fémina.

― ¿Mi culpa? ¿¡Y eso por qué?! ―dijo la chica completamente indignada.

―Porque si no me hubieses dado esa lista y ese conjuro para invocar demonios, ¡no tendría ese problema! ―señaló al demonio―. No te lo tomes a mal Chat, sabes que es verdad.

―Tranquila, no me haces daño con esas palabras ―dijo restándole importancia, moviendo su patita de manera adorable.

―Ahora comprendo quien te hace los chupetones, porqué no te quitas para nada ese anillo y porque te ponías tan nerviosa cuando Adr… Chat Noir quedó con nosotros camuflado de humano.

―Si… ese es otro tema. Debe abastecerse de mí, mediante mi cuerpo ―dijo y al ver la mirada tanto del gato como de la morena ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza―. ¡No seáis idiotas!

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron afilando su mirada para después suspirar y presentarse formalmente, siendo que la azabache por unos instantes pudo respirar más tranquila al ver que al menos, no se llevarían mal aquellos dos, aunque eso le preocupaba mucho más que nada.

Una hora después en la que la morena y el demonio comenzaron a llevarse mejor la chica suspiró levemente aliviada, dándole un abrazo a la de gafas quien le sonrió levemente.

―Tendremos que ver como solucionar tu pequeño problema, ¿no crees? ―dijo con una suave sonrisa y la modista asintió un tanto nerviosa.

―Ya veré como apañármelas, no te preocupes por eso.

―Ah… está bien, si tu lo dices ―dijo con una suave sonrisa y miró por encima del hombro a la chica viendo al rubio que flotaba por la habitación―. Sigue sorprendiéndome que tu madre no le haya encontrado, en serio te lo digo.

―Dímelo a mi ―dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa para después negar con la cabeza―. De todas formas, es mejor eso, que el que descubra que un demonio está tratando de devorar mi alma.

―Buen punto mi querida amiga ―dijo la chica y ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio para que después comenzasen a reír como focas retrasadas. El hombre se quedó mirándole jodidamente extrañado por lo que hacían esas dos humanas y después simplemente negó con la cabeza. Era mejor no pensarlo demasiado―. Bien, debo irme, Nino me está esperando. Yo solo venía de visita improvisada por un rato y me he quedado de más ―rio ella para ver los tantísimos mensajes que su pareja le había enviado, siendo que pronto se despidió de su amiga con un fuerte abrazo y miró en dirección al demonio afilando su mirada―. Y tú ten cuidado, ni se te ocurra devorar su alma. Y tú no seas tonta y no pidas ningún deseo.

La azabache asintió y después de un poco de ayuda del demonio la morena se fue sin más, haciendo que la modista suspirase y se sentase en la silla frente a su escritorio a ojos cerrados. Pero al sentir que la miraban fijamente, abrió con cansancio sus ojos y vio esos bellos ojos tóxicos mirándole fijamente haciéndola estremecer superficialmente.

― ¿Qué pasa para que me mires así y tan cerca?

―En realidad siempre lo hago. Pero no te das cuenta ―dijo con tranquilidad haciendo sonrojar levemente a la menor para entonces comenzar a rodearla con una expresión seria― ¿Tanto quieres librarte de mí?... ―le preguntó dejando de flotar justo frente a ella, consiguiendo que se tensase levemente. No se esperaba esa pregunta de su parte.

El silencio inundó la habitación en aquel momento. Por unos instantes ambos sintieron un frío escalofriante que les hizo desviar la mirada del otro. Ella se encogió levemente en su lugar subiendo sus piernas en la silla y pegando sus rodillas a su pecho mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Sinceramente, no sabía como responder a aquella pregunta, o más bien, lo sabía, pero si lo decía sonaría estúpido.

― **Respóndeme** ―sentenció todavía sin mirarle y ella se estremeció en su lugar para callar, siendo que él esta vez, al hacerse la desentendida y mirar a otro lado él la tomó del mentón para que le mirase y afilase su mirada―. _**Respóndeme Marinette.**_

Sentenció por segunda vez haciendo que ella ya no pudiese apartar su mirada de él. Ambos se quedaron absortos en el otro, durante unos largos instantes. De alguna forma, podían sentir y ver como la chispa saltaba entre ellos, de una manera leve y… candente. No estaban seguros de cuando se habían quedado completamente enmudecidos mirando al otro. Solamente sabían que no podían moverse, ni podían hablar. Solamente era mirarse, una mirada intensa que los hacía temblar internamente.

―No… ―fue la primera palabra que salió de los labios de la fémina. Él sintió el abandono de un gran peso en su pecho. Pero, ¿por qué?

Realmente no tenía motivos para sentir nada por esa humana. Lo suyo era solamente un contrato. Pero esa mirada, esa aura que la chica tenía, era tan simplemente atrayente a su vista, esos dulces e inocentes ojos. Quizás la explicación de porqué no había podido tirarse a nadie estaba en esa mujer que tenía frente a él.

La mujer por su parte se sentía de una forma parecida, sabía que tenía que librarse de ese contrato que le podría costar la vida, aun así. Se sentía segura cuando estaba entre sus brazos, sus besos le estremecían. Y desde que él estaba alrededor no pensaba en Félix en ningún momento.

― ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? ―Le preguntó y ella se sonrojó levemente al sentir como él se había acercado más, apoyando sus manos en el posabrazos de su silla, mientras sentía el mentolado aliento del hombre en su rostro, haciendo que se encogiese en su lugar, un tanto sorprendida por la presencia que él tenía en aquel momento.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero esta vez solo fueron unos segundos, donde ella no lo había pensado demasiado.

―Quiero que me beses.

* * *

 _ **P. Capítulo: Dulce Placer**_


	12. Dulce placer

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 **Cambio de narrador:** **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

El demonio miró fijamente a la fémina, esta sentía su respiración volverse irregular a medida que pasaban los segundos. Él después de lo que la chica había dicho no se había movido absolutamente nada.  
Pero no le hacía falta a ella saber que a parte de que le había tomado por sorpresa, ese brillo peligroso y seductor en la mirada del rubio significaba que le había gustado que le dijese aquello.

Y fue entonces, cuando estaba a punto de desviar la mirada que el hombre tomó con su índice y pulgar el mentón ajeno y le hizo mirarle por segunda vez, y robándole un jadeo a la chica, sus labios chocaron, una sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. No era como aquellos besos que le había dado anteriormente, aquel estaba lleno de pasión, de lujuria, de pura seducción que hacía arder su interior de una forma insana.

Ella llevó sus manos al cuello del rubio, haciendo más profundo el beso al momento en el que giró su rostro para saborear más los labios ajenos, él no se negó en ningún momento a aquel tacto, todo lo contrario, la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la levantó de su lugar para haciendo la jadear, tomar con fuerza su trasero, masajeándolo con sus grandes y fuertes manos, siendo que ella tembló por ese tacto. Y aprovechando que ella había jadeado, el hombre no tardó nada en adentrar su lengua en la boca ajena, ronroneando por ese delicioso sabor a fresa que le producía aquellos labios, lo que la hizo temblar sin poder evitarlo y tirar con cierta fuerza de las hebras claras del chico.

Él gruñó por ese gesto de la chica y comenzó a flotar con ella en brazos quien tuvo que sostenerse de él rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de Chat Noir, ambos sonrieron por aquella escalofriante sensación recorrer sus músculos de manera lenta y tortuosa, para entonces, ella soltar un leve chillido cuando el hombre le soltó con cierta brusquedad sobre la mullida cama.

Y con sus ojos azules brillando suavemente en un leve tono curioso, inocente y coqueto que prendía al demonio de sobre manera.

Marinette se quedó mirándole fijamente, sorprendida de ver como con suma lentitud y picardía, él se deshacía de su ropa sin problema alguno. Mostrando más de esa musculosa y bronceada piel que no había tenido oportunidad de ver antes. Primero se deshizo de esa oscura camisa, siendo que con un gesto ella entendió y comenzó a deshacerse de la suya.

―" **¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?"** ―pensó la modista sin saber bien el porqué no podía parar, y es más su cuerpo quería seguir, quería ver que era aquel demonio capaz de hacer.

Y entonces, los dos se quedaron absortos en la figura ajena, más cuando ella se había deshecho de su sujetador y lo había dejado caer, para pronto sentir una calidez que la hizo sonrojar y más al ver ese escultural y trabajado cuerpo tan sumamente cerca. Él le acechaba como un animal, como una bestia hambrienta por un bocado de su piel. Esos ojos tóxicos se lo mostraban. Y ella se sentía temblar al notar como los músculos se marcaban en la piel ajena de una manera sexy y delirante, siendo que no podía evitar detallar todos y cada uno de esos leves movimientos que se producían por la queda respiración del hombre.

El demonio se había perdido por unos instantes en esa piel de porcelana que le llamaba de una manera que le hacía gruñir internamente. Esos senos que ahora eran ocultados por las manos de la chica, y que los hacían ver voluptuosos y deliciosos a su vista. Ese notable sonrojo que le hacía desviar su mirada. Esa tierna mirada que le hacía querer devorarla sin miramiento alguno, hacerle probar el mejor placer jamás experimentado, estaba esa sensación en su cuerpo, quería quebrarla y al mismo tiempo degustarla lentamente, con dulzura.

Fue entonces que ella gimió quedamente al sentir como el hombre sin preguntar nada la ponía a horcajadas de él y ella se tensó y sonrojó al sentir una notoria dureza en su intimidad.

―E-Estás… ―susurró ella y el hombre lamió su labio inferior para callarla y mirarla sumamente cerca. La azabache no se apartó. No podía hacerlo, estaba hipnotizada por esa intensa mirada que le decía que aquella, sería una noche que no podría olvidar.

Y esta vez, apartando con lentitud sus manos de su pecho fue a acariciar el cuerpo ajeno, con cierto nerviosismo, notando como la piel del rubio ardía y parecía estremecerse ante su tacto. Pero ella no podía estar de otra forma que derritiéndose por esas milagrosas manos que acariciaban su cuerpo, con lentitud, a conciencia, como si estuviese marcando a fuego y en suaves caricias todo su cuerpo. Para jadear, cuando Chat metió ambas manos en su pantalón, en la ropa interior y apretaba con más fuerza su trasero, haciéndola jadear y morderse el labio inferior mientras apretaba con cierta fuerza los hombros ajenos. Consiguiendo una ladina sonrisa en los labios del hombre, quien le tumbó con suma lentitud en la cama y ella, perdida en esa tóxica mirada no se dio cuenta del momento en que había quedado completamente desnuda y a plena merced de aquel demonio rubio.

Marinette observó extasiada como él se había lamido su labio inferior de manera lenta y descarada, ella no pudo evitar volver a morderse sus labios, consiguiendo que un intenso brillo apareciese en los ojos del demonio.

Para entonces ella gemir al sentir como Chat se posicionaba entre sus piernas y con su erección hacía presión en la vulnerable y humedecida intimidad de la chica quien involuntariamente trató de cerrar sus piernas, pero le fue imposible al tenerle entre estas.

El rubio sonrió ante aquella acción para apoyar sus antebrazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la azabache, ronroneando sumamente cerca de sus labios, para robarle el aliento con un sensual beso, siendo que mientras se sostenía de uno de sus antebrazos, su mano libre descendía por el fino y deseable cuerpo de la chica haciendo que ella se arquease involuntariamente ante las deseables caricias del hombre. Y entonces se sonrojó notoriamente al sentir como él había llegado a su vientre y con sus largos dedos comenzaba a acariciar con lentitud y cierta tortuosidad los pliegues de su intimidad.

El ambiente estaba ardiendo, pero no por la situación que también ameritaba a aquello, también porque ellos se sentían arder por las acciones ajenas, ella, que no podía mantener sus manos y sus uñas quietas, y él que no paraba en ningún momento y no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Siendo que primeramente adentró solo un dedo en el interior de la chica y ella sintió una corriente de adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo.

―Qué mojada estás~ ―le ronroneó al oído, para así comenzar a bajar en sensuales besos y mordidas por la suave piel blanca de Marinette. Llegando a sus senos, con los cuales sus colmillos, su lengua y su boca comenzaron a jugar. Succionando sus pezones, marcando sus pechos con algunos chupetones y tirando con fuerza. Siendo que ella gimió agudamente al sentir otro dedo más adentrarse en su intimidad y comenzar a moverse, primero lento, para después comenzar a aumentar la velocidad expandiéndose y contrayéndose para dilatar el interior de la chica, el cual no tardó nada en comenzar a humedecerse más y más por las acciones del demonio.

Su mente se sentía en blanco, los dedos, los labios y la mirada de aquel hombre le estaban dejando sin aliento. Y aunque no comprendía porque estaba permitiendo aquello, aunque sabía que eso podría ser malo. Le estaba encantado, era un dulce placer que se enterraba en su piel y la hacía olvidar a todo y todos, solo podía centrarse en una cosa. Y era Chat Noir.

Fue entonces, cuando después de varios minutos en los que la chica ya no tenía idea de donde estaba y solo se dejaba llevar por esas escalofriantes y delirantes sensaciones que el demonio le hacía experimentar, que él se levantó, todavía jugando con la intimidad de la chica y haciendo uso de su cola, se deshizo de sus pantalones y boxers.

Y en aquel momento que él sacó los dedos de su intimidad ella pudo despertar de su ensoñación y bajar la mirada para entonces chillar al ver la tremenda erección del hombre. Era una herramienta que ya le estaba advirtiendo que podría llegar a partirla sin pena, haciendo la perfecta combinación con su cuerpo. Ambos volvieron a mirarse, las chispas saltaron y él se puso a cuatro, no sin antes abrir las piernas de la chica para posicionarse en su entrada.

―¿Preparada para probar el mejor placer de todos? ―dijo con una ladina sonrisa mientras ronroneaba sobre los labios ajenos.

Ella por un momento dudó, un escaso segundo de lucidez, el cual se desvaneció cuando él comenzó a clavar la punta en su entrada.

―¡E-Espera! ―dijo asustada al darse cuenta de algo. Él le miró y Marinette se sonrojó― P-ponte condón, no quiero quedarme embarazada…

―Je, que tierna~ ―susurró él haciendo que ella frunciese levemente el ceño― Te he puesto un sello de infertilidad. El perfecto anticonceptivo para disfrutar piel con piel~

La azabache ante aquella revelación bajó su mirada a su vientre, donde podía ver como era cierto que había una marca, pero antes de poder apreciarla mejor, él le besó una vez más, de una manera que le hizo poner sus ojos en blanco y relajarse completamente. Y justo cuando el demonio estaba a punto de enterrarse en ella. Una voz les detuvo y tensó haciendo que se mirasen entre ellos.

―Marinette, acabo de llegar, ¡te he traído tu postre favorito! ―dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación y llevando su mirada a su hija, que estaba completamente tapada con la cobija y con solo la cabeza fuera de las sábanas le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas― ¿Estás bien amor?

Ella asintió nerviosa por aquello y sacando solamente su mano para hacerle un gesto restándole importancia al asunto.

―Si, si mamá no te preocuuupes~… ¡! ―gimió entre la frase haciendo que se sonrojase más y su madre le mirase preocupada por aquello. Y era que el maldito gato aprovechando la situación de que él no estaba siendo visto para disfrutar de la vulnerable intimidad de la chica. Lamiendo toda la extensión de la misma haciendo que bajo las sábanas la chica se arquease notoriamente.

―¿Estás totalmente segura? Estás muy roja, ¿no quieres que te traiga algo? ¿No tendrás fiebre verdad? ―dijo ella muy preocupada y cuando iba a subir más ella sacó su mano y negó con la cabeza erráticamente. ¡Podría ver la ropa!

―No, no, no, en serio mamaah~, que no pasa naada~ jajajajjajaja ―comenzó a reír completamente nerviosa al sentir como la lengua del demonio se había adentrado en su intimidad y con una silenciosa carcajada adentraba por igual dos dedos para estimular todavía más el interior de la chica, quien apretaba con suma fuerza uno de sus puños y su mejilla interna para tratar de no gemir de más. Pues el cabrón no se detenía y si sus manos eran mágicas, su lengua ya era un milagro, pues tocaba las fibras más sensibles de su feminidad con una facilidad escalofriante.

―Jmm… ―dijo la mujer no muy segura de aquello y después solamente asintió y con una dulce sonrisa se despidió― ¡Ah, y te dejo tu postre en la encimera! ―y así, tras el asentimiento de su niña, la encantadora mujer se despidió, cerrando tras de sí.

Y cuando el demonio iba a hacer un movimiento aún más pícaro. Recibió tremenda patada de parte de la azabache, quien le hizo caer sobre la cama con una notoria marca en la cara.

―¡Ay! ¿¡Por qué ha sido eso?! ―dijo indignado el chico, ¡solamente estaba jugando un poco y poniendo el ambiente más ardiente!

―¡Eso por maldito pervertido! ―gritó en susurros la chica al no saber si su madre continuaría escuchándole para entonces taparse completamente con la sábana―. ¡Estás castigado, no pienso abastecer tu energía ya!

―¡¿AH?! ―dijo aún más indignado que antes, y tras una pequeña pelea en la que el hombre había acabado convertido en gato para no ser tocado por el maldito crucifijo que la chica había cogido para alejarle. Ella volvió a ponerse la ropa para tratar de aclararse y el demonio escondido en su forma gatuna bajo el diván, pensó exactamente lo mismo.

― " **¿Qué demonios he estado a punto de hacer?"**

* * *

 _ **P. Capítulo: Distancia y, ¿castigo?**_


	13. Distanciamiento y, ¿castigo?

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 **Cambio de narrador:** **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

Ya hacía tiempo que lo notaba, ese demonio realmente deseaba llevarme a mi perdición. Y temía por mí, ya que me llamaba la atención ver cuan dulce podía llegar a ser ese llamativo pecado.

Por eso debía alejarme, tratar de sobrevivir y alejarme del peligro. No debía caer en esa tentación, pues a lo único que realmente me llevaría sería a mi trágico final.

Ahora no podía dejar mi vida -por muy tentativa que la idea de pecar con ese demonio pareciese- mi madre todavía me necesitaba, por mi parte comenzaba a olvidarme de Félix, de alguna manera conseguí que dejase de importarme tanto tener que verlo en clases -más o menos-.

Pues sí, él se había cambiado el horario, y ahora, por una razón que desconocía, trataba de acercarse a mí, y aunque no me molestaba totalmente, prefería que no estuviese cerca…

Porque yo sabía, que en una parte mi corazón, él aún estaba presente, y no quería volver a caer, solo para sufrir de nuevo. Y aunque no sucediese de esa manera. Todavía estaba presente cierto demonio y quizás, no.

Ese demonio era una de las cosas que más me preocupaban en aquel momento de mi vida, mucho más que el mismísimo Félix.

* * *

 **/**

Desde hacía un par de semanas, más concretamente desde el **incidente**. La azabache había estado evadiendo de manera descarada al demonio, y ahora, por nada se separaba de la cruz que mantenía alejado al rubio de ella.

Este por su parte al ver que la chica ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia como hombre y demonio -y no como molestia-, ya no podía sacar la energía necesaria de ella para mantener su forma humana que solamente la utilizaba de vez en vez para molestar a la modista, y para charlar animadamente con el DJ.

En aquel momento en realidad, no había un verdadero problema -aunque no tenía la fuerza de antes por culpa de cierta azabache- y realmente, tampoco pasaba el mismo tiempo que antes en la habitación de la menor, pues cuando solamente era ignorado, se marchaba como si nada.

Como en aquel momento que se encontraba en aquel palacio que tanto conocía, tomando unas copas con aquel dios del caos y la destrucción que tragaba Camembert como si respirase. Se notaba como este prefería más el queso que una buena bebida alcohólica.

―No te comprendo ―dijo dando una pausa bastante pronunciada mirando como su amigo no paraba de comer aquel apestoso alimento, aunque también bastante bueno―. Mira que lo intento, pero nunca consigo entenderte―dijo el rubio suspirando mientras se bebía de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

El dios con sus mejillas hinchadas cual ardilla arqueó una de sus cejas, y miró fijamente al rubio, que mantenía su mirada perdida en el techo, siendo que otro mayordomo les había traído más alcohol. Y en aquel momento, el moreno afiló su mirada al menor al ver como este tomaba la botella para bebérsela él solo ya que el hombre no bebía casi nada.

―Y dime, ¿qué tal con la humana, has conseguido su alma y finalizado el contrato? ―el ruido de un cristal romperse, el ver la bebida tirada por el suelo, mezclada con la oscura sangre del demonio. Y, además, la mirada tóxica del mismo brillando con más fuerza y molestia, le habían llevado a una simple conclusión―. Parece que no.

El chico en aquel momento gruñó y una sirvienta le trajo otra botella para que, cuando su herida se curase, él tomarla, abrirla y comenzar a bebérsela sin control.

―¡Oye, oye! ―Gritó quitándole la bebida de la mano―, ¿¡qué coño te pasa?!

El rubio bufó, y se tumbó en el cómodo sofá para volver a quedarse mirando al techo.

―Esa niña me saca de quicio. Necesito energía para regenerar mi magia con más rapidez. Y porque acabamos casi follando, ahora no me quiere cerca. ¡Parece que quiere castigarme!

El dios en ese mismo instante chasqueó sus dedos y el niño cayó al suelo. Ante el golpe y un quedo gruñido de molestia, iba a levantarse para sisear cual gato enfurruñado, pero la mirada del azabache le había callado casi instantáneamente.

― _ **Te dije que acabases el puto trabajo Chat…**_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El rubio se quedó callado por un momento. Realmente, en aquel momento no sabía qué decir ante la mirada entre molesta y preocupada de su amigo.

―Si ves que no puedes obtener su alma, rompe el contrato y déjala ir. Te beneficiará más.

El demonio le miró fijamente por aquella oración. Y pronto, de un salto estilo militar se paró frente al dios que cuando sintió al de cuernos acercarse, él dio un paso atrás e instantáneamente desvió su mirada y se agachó suavemente a tomar su vaso y darle un trago a su bebida.

―¿Qué me ocultas Plagg? ―el más alto solo pudo suspirar ante esa pregunta que sabía que en algún momento aparecería. Pero solamente negó con la cabeza para acariciar la misma del menor y caminar en dirección a su escritorio, siendo que el rubio susurró quedamente―. Además, _ella no quiso romper el contrato…_

Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza al dios, quién se giró abruptamente y el de ojos tóxicos notó como la piel del moreno, había palidecido tres tonos.

―" **No"** ―pensó el azabache instantáneamente ante lo que había escuchado.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó sorprendido el chico y contrayendo suavemente sus pupilas preocupados por el tono que ahora, la piel de su amigo tenía. Y entonces, rompiendo la tensión, ambos saltaron en su lugar, cuando se dieron cuenta de que había aparecido un sirviente frente al dios, haciendo una sutil reverencia por lo mismo.

Este se acercó al hombre y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído que el menor no pudo llegar a entender, pero que simplemente con ver el rostro enfurecido de su amigo, podía llegar a imaginar de lo que sucedía y de quien hablaba entre susurros.

Pronto, el mayordomo hizo una nueva reverencia, despidiéndose de ambos y desapareciendo casi al instante. El azabache miró al rubio y le miró con suma seriedad.

―Dejaremos esta conversación para más adelante…

―¿Duusu? ―preguntó con una ceja arqueada y su cabeza suavemente ladeada.

―Si, Duusu. Una vez más ha reunido a varios demonio y dioses de nuevo para hacer alguna de sus gilipolleces. Ya estoy harto de ella ―sentenció gruñendo con su ceño pronunciadamente fruncido. Estaba realmente molesto en aquel momento.

―Sigo pensando que trata de llamar tu atención ―dijo tratando de romper un poco el hielo y relajar al azabache que no parecía por la labor.

―Pues lo único que hace es cabrearme de sobremanera ―gruñó iracundo el dios apocalíptico.

―Hablaremos más tarde entonces ―susurró el chico quien tenía toda la intención de marcharse, o eso planeaba, hasta que la voz del mayor le detuvo por unos instantes.

―Recuerda lo que te dije Chat. Es lo más beneficioso para ambos. Tanto para ti, como para esa niña.

EL rubio en aquel momento se giró para preguntarle al hombre el por qué estaba tan insistente con ese maldito tema, pues no llegaba a comprender su devoción por este. Pero al momento en que se giró, solamente pudo agachar sus orejas enfadado, pues su amigo le había dejado solo con la palabra en la boca.

―" **¿A qué se estará refiriendo? Parece como si hablase de primera persona, como si lo hubiese vivido y ahora está advirtiéndome"** ―pensó con curiosidad el menor ante aquello para después negar con la cabeza―. No, no es posible, ¿verdad?

Durante largos minutos, el chico se quedó pensativo, mirando el lugar donde antes se había quedado parado el moreno. Y al no sacar una conclusión precisa, simplemente suspiró― **"Hace más de seiscientos años que lo conozco y aún así no se toda su historia"**

Pensó rascando su nuca, mientras otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios, y sin más, se giraba y salía de aquel palacio, tratando de buscar algo de diversión que nublase sus pensamientos y que alejasen los que tenían que tratar con cierta azabache, de ojos celestes.

* * *

 **/**

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios en ese momento. Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Llevaba todo el día con la cabeza hecha un lío, y ahora, me había quedado despierta toda la noche sin poder descansar nada, _absolutamente nada._

Pero claro, no podía evitarlo, realmente quería distanciarme de ese demonio. En cambio, por otro lado, cuando recordaba su mirada, entristecida y al mismo tiempo pesarosa, me hacía sentir mal. Pues siempre que lo evadía o lo alejaba, veía en sus ojos cierto deje de dolor que llamaba mi atención y dirigía una aguja directa a mi corazón. Cierto era que muchas veces podía no, llegaba a ser una gran molestia para mi paz, también había momentos en los que llegaba a ser realmente comprensivo, como había mostrado en varias ocasiones -cosa que no podía sorprenderme más siendo él un demonio-. Y realmente lo apreciaba.

Pero también estaban esos momentos oscuros que sabía que poseía y quizás, ese lado era lo que más miedo me llegaba a dar de Chat Noir…

* * *

—

 _Lo que mejor recordaba de aquel día, era que había sido uno de los peores días de lluvia que había visto hasta aquel momento. Ya hacía un tiempo que conocía a Chat. Quizás un mes o mes y poco, no lo tengo demasiado claro en realidad. Pero lo que, si recordaba con total claridad, era el como le vi llegar aquella oscura y tormentosa noche._

 _Yo me encontraba tumbada en la cama, con el teléfono en mano y mis auriculares puestos, escuchando un poco de música y también cuando me cansé de la misma, simplemente me puse algunos capítulos de mi serie preferida._

 _Entonces, un intenso brillo llamó mi atención, siendo que apagué el teléfono instantáneamente y lo dejé a mi lado para ver de qué podría tratarse. Y ahí, en ese momento, tensarme completamente de pies a cabeza al ver lo que pasaba a través del portar._

 _Aunque fue rápido y momentáneo, pues la luz desapareció en un parpadeo, pude ver una alta y oscura sombra. Lo único que sabría describir de lo que vi, era que sabía, que aquel ser, no era humano. Sabía también que había llegado con heridas y empapado de sangre que había caído en el suelo de mi habitación, y por igual, sabía que aquella bestia que había visto, era sin duda alguna Chat Noir._

 _Pasos pesados resonaron en la habitación, hasta que algo cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo y después, haciendo que me tapase con las sábanas, un sonido viscoso y desagradable comenzó a escucharse, creo, que en aquel momento se encontraba devorando algo, no sé realmente que podría ser, carne cruda o huesos, pero tenía claro que no quería saberlo._

 _Y no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que él había empezado hasta que terminó, pero sé que cuando traté de relajarme vi como algo brillaba fuera de las mantas, y al escuchar como esos pesados pasos subían por las escaleras a mi cama, no me ayudaban nada._

 _Después de eso, todo por un momento se detuvo al sentir como algo se colaba entre mis sábanas y tensándome de sobremanera, sentí como me abrazaban de la cintura y pegaban una cabeza a mi estómago, siendo que, al escuchar y sentir un suave ronroneo, aunque antes no lo había dudado, ya sabía de quien se trataba._

― _Buenas noches purrincess~ ―susurró quedamente Chat, mientras suspiraba y se pegaba un poco más a mí._

 _En ese concreto instante, varios sentimientos se arremolinaron en mi cuerpo. Por una parte, el miedo por lo que había escuchado y había visto levemente, además de por la sensación que me había hecho temblar momentáneamente. Pero por otra muy distinta, no lo entendía, pero estar de aquella manera con ese hombre, que no había tardado ni dos minutos en convertirse en felino. Me producía ternura, tranquilidad y cierta dulzura, tal, que minutos después, sin llegar a darme cuenta, me había quedado completamente dormida._

* * *

—

Y era por eso y por el incidente de hacía dos semanas que ahora, prefería mantenerle lo más alejado de mi dentro de lo que cabía y castigarlo por ser un completo idiota. Porque realmente, ¡él no tenía otro maldito nombre!

Por eso mismo, había planificado un día más para no tener que verle. Pero una luz verde que se posicionaba en el centro de mi habitación, ya me hizo darme cuenta de que no iba a conseguir mi objetivo.

―" **Qué suerte la mía…"**

* * *

 **/**

Después de haber estado por horas perdido por el oscuro y lúgubre reino que pertenecía a mi querido amigo el devora-queso, había encontrado nada que hubiese llamado mi atención, por lo que simplemente me marché de allí.

Las mujeres de aquel lugar no eran tan interesantes como antes me pudiesen haber parecido -en realidad ya había tenido tiempo para tener diversión con todas ella y no me habían convencido realmente para repetir- ni tampoco había ningún tipo de entretenimiento que me hubiese hecho quedarme para no volver a la habitación de la princesa. Ahora, eran casi las siete de la mañana. Y ella estaría durmiendo.

―" **Oh…** _ **Oh~**_ **"** ―pensé con una ladina sonrisa―. **"Buen momento para recuperarse~"**

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la cama que estaba a un par de metros del suelo y mi sonrisa se ensancho para pronto convertirme en una sombra y con una rapidez sublime, me adentré en las sábanas de mi contratista y me enredé cual serpiente en las piernas de Marinette.

Cuando sentí como ella se había estremecido superficialmente ante mi tacto, una ladina y maliciosa sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

―" **Con que estás despierta, ¿eh? Bien, veamos cuanto tardas en apartarme~"**

* * *

 **/**

La fémina en aquel momento sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza al notar como un reconfortante calor recorría sus piernas, una sensación que hacía dos semanas había sido capaz de notar. Y que ahora, hacía que un hormigueo recorriese todo su cuerpo lentamente y a conciencia. Sus piernas se cerraron instintivamente, con un poco de fuerza. Pero casi sin intentarlo, las mismas en suaves caricias a estas se abrieron y la dejaron completamente expuesta a la sombra.

Un suave masaje comenzó a ser repartido junto a unos húmedos y sensuales besos, por todas sus piernas, haciéndola jadear quedamente con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo distinto en su mirada.

Fue entonces, cuando sintió un leve mordisco en su muslo interno, que el color rojo se había extendido por todo su rostro y parte de su cuello, además de que la había hecho saltar en su lugar.

―" **Tengo que pararle ahora mismo… pero, ¿¡por qué coño no me muevo?!"** ―pensó ella mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir como los besos lentamente comenzaban a dirigirse a su intimidad. Llegando a ponerla más ansiosa todavía, al momento en el que lo sintió succionar suavemente sobre su ropa su intimidad.

Y ya cuando notó como habían apartado la prenda de lencería a un lado, se tensó notablemente y negó de manera errática, quitando la sabana para tratar de alejarlo, pero al sentir la húmeda lengua del demonio acariciar toda su feminidad, un rayo recorrió todo su cuerpo y la hizo volver a recortarse en la cama tapando con ambas manos su boca, temerosa de que su voz saliese con fuerza y demasiado aguda.

Casi parecía imposible, esa lengua seguro que había sido creada para desinhibir a los demonios más lujuriosos de su alma para que bailasen al son de su movimiento.

Y él, él simplemente estaba disfrutando como un cabrón, los gestos, expresiones, reacciones y el dulce sabor que poseía la azabache le embelesaban y le encantaban.

―" _ **No puedo parar"**_ ―pensaron ambos jadeando ante aquellas sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos sin control.

Él sentía como comenzaba a recuperar su energía, aunque nada más comenzar a darle placer a la chica, esa cuestión había quedado en segundo plano.

Ahora ambos solamente querían disfrutar el uno del otro. Dejarse llevar por la lujuria y el deseo. Pero los dos tuvieron que detenerse. Se separaron abruptamente y el demonio volvió a su forma normal al escuchar la alarma resonar con fuerza en toda la habitación, haciendo que la menor despertase del limbo en el que estaba y de un empujón tirar al demonio al suelo para ella bajar, tomar la ropa de su armario y correr en dirección al baño, siendo que al intentar cerrar la puerta una mano se lo impidió.

―¡Quita la mano de ahí! ―Gritó la chica tratando de cerrar.

―¡No! ¡Dame mis sagrados alimentos!

―¡No! ¡Estás castigado! ¡Así que… ALÉJATE! ―Fue entonces que el hombre se apartó con una rapidez sobrehumana, al ver la cruz frente a sus ojos, haciendo que los mismos ardiesen y este cayese de espaldas al suelo, mientras rodaba como croqueta y gritaba totalmente adolorido.

Ella cerró con fuerza la puerta, se vistió con suma rapidez y alejando al rubio con el crucifijo en mano, la azabache salió corriendo fuera de su casa, no sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a su madre a modo de despedida. Y en ese momento, correr como alma que llevaba el diablo.

La chica después de un rato corriendo jadeó cansada y negó con la cabeza para detenerse un momento. Tomó su teléfono -ya bastante lejos de su casa asegurada de que el demonio no iría a por ella-, y comenzó a escribirle a su amiga. Y ante el primer tono esta lo cogió.

― _¿El demonio de nuevo?_ ―Le preguntó la de gafas con un poco de entusiasmo. Siendo que la azabache comenzó a despotricar del rubio y lo que había ocurrido haciendo que la morena no se enterase de lo que decía. Y con un suspiro, le dijo a su amiga para calmarla―. Vale, vale. Esta tarde adelantamos la hora. A las seis en nuestra cafetería preferida. Vendrá Nino también, ¿vale?

―¿¡Le has contado a él lo de Chat Noir?! ¡Te dije que no se lo contases a nadie!

― _Estuvo escuchando la conversación en cotilla, no pude evitarlo_ ―dijo tratando de excusarse.

―Ah, vale. Nos vemos luego entonces. Voy a tratar de sobrevivir a las clases ―dijo suspirando, para despedirse de su amiga y colgar el teléfono al escuchar una pequeña conversación que había preferido no escuchar. Y sin más, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su institución― **"Va a ser un día realmente largo…"**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: La charla._**

 ** _Todo sea dicho, este fin de semana trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo que ya está en proceso xD._**

 ** _Y también saludar que nunca antes lo he hecho a muchos de los seguidores de esta historia. Rinmika Utaumine 21.2, Alexiel Izumi, Rose Agreste, CristalHeart28, Oschii, MissHikaruYuki, Cotwh, baldurprime, SakuraLi-Taisho, 1397L, Paula, sonrais777, Komnenid, Akumatizada01,TsukihimePrincess, Abigail565, ElbaKheel, China, Milhy Druid, Ali finish count, TsubasaClowLi, selin3838, Alejandra Darcy y a todos los invitados y lectores fantasma sin nombre._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por haber esperado pacientemente a esta ocupada escritora y que hasta el final de este y muchos más fics que espero sacar, disfrutéis y comentéis. De verdad que agradezco vuestros comentarios que dan vida 3. Nos vemos pronto a todos y a todas._**


	14. La charla

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 **Cambio de narrador:** **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

Las horas habían pasado con relativa tranquilidad. Los compañeros habían estado más tranquilos, aún había algunas risas entre clases, pero nada fuera de lo común.  
Pero cierto rubio de ojos fríos había estado más pegado e insistente a ella que los días anteriores, realmente, en un punto ya rozaba el acoso, porque no se separaba de la azabache en ningún momento, tratando de llamar su atención.

Por lo que, llegado el momento, la de ojos azules, que ya estaba harta del más alto, al terminar las clases e ir en dirección a la salida, vio como el hombre le estaba esperando a la salida. La chica se detuvo abruptamente, y la pobre Marinette temblaba suavemente, sintiendo el nudo arremolinarse en su garganta.

―" **Cálmate Cheng. Cálmate"** ―se susurraba a si misma mentalmente para tratar de calmar a su agitado corazón, y tras unos ejercicios de relajación durante unos minutos, miró al frente y caminó decisiva hacia el chicho, quien al verla se irguió en su lugar para mirarla.

En cambio, antes de decir nada, la chica le interrumpió abruptamente poniendo una mano frente a su rostro para callarlo― Félix, ya es suficiente. Quiero que me dejes tranquila, necesito paz en estos momentos. Y tú, ¡no me dejas! ―El rubio no cambió su expresión, solamente silenció a la azabache con su azulina y grisácea mirada.

―¿Has acabado? ―Preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas y ella bufó rodando sus ojos―. ¿Aún continúas yendo con ese rubio? ―Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida por aquello―. Pues te lo digo desde ya. Aléjate de ese hombre, solo te llevará a la tristeza ―no era posible, él…

―¿Estás celoso? ―Preguntó incrédula ante las exigencias que le pedía su exnovio. Ella comenzó a reír quedamente, negando con la cabeza, no era posible―. En serio, me has estado molestando todas estas semanas, ¿por malditos celos?

Ella, aunque no se había dado cuenta había comenzado a alzar la voz. Pero él seguía sin mostrar i el más mínimo cambio de expresión, aunque sus nudillos blancos y puños apretados no decían lo mismo.

La charla comenzaba a aumentar cada vez más y más de volumen, siendo que en un punto la chica había comenzado a despotricar debido a que ya no se podía controlar. No podía creer que ese hombre le hubiese estado persiguiendo todo el rato por esa simple tontería como los celos. Llegó un punto que ella no sabía ya ni lo que decía, y fue en ese momento que sintió como la tomaban con cierta fuerza de las muñecas y la azabache abruptamente se detuvo.

Sus pensamientos se calmaron, sus labios se sellaron, y con lentitud comenzó a alzar su mirada viendo como el pecho del rubio comenzaba a moverse con lentitud y pesadez, además de ver como temblaba superficialmente. Y cuando llegó a los ojos ajenos, vio en estos un cúmulo de sensaciones que no pudo descifrar en ese momento. La había dejado paralizada.

―No es por celos Marinette, ¡estoy tratando de protegerte! ―dijo con furia en sus palabras, siendo que ella podía notar como su agarre temblaba y sus pupilas estaban levemente contraídas, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Y la azabache no entendió porque en aquel momento sus piernas temblaron. Aunque la respuesta era simple. Nunca había visto al rubio así, y eso, le sorprendió de sobremanera.

―Y crees, ¿qué puedo creerte tal y como te estás comportando? ―Le preguntó más calmada, y con su voz más baja por la acción del hombre, que la había hecho encogerse en su lugar.

El más alto en aquel momento gruñó soltando las muñecas de la más baja, quien se apartó un paso y vio como el hombre se echaba el pelo hacia atrás -tratando de calmarse- para que el mismo volviese a su sitio y él negase.

―Está bien. Es comprensible que no me creas ―dijo tomando de nuevo su mochila, la cual estaba en el suelo tirada.

―Menos mal que lo comprendes ―suspiró aliviada la chica quién volvió a encogerse y tensarse en su lugar ante lo que su antigua pareja acababa de decir.

―Pero debes saber. Que no es bueno ir caminando con demonios Marinette ―dijo mirándola de perfil, con un brillo estremecedor en sus ojos que la dejó atónita.

―Tú, ¿cómo sabes qué?... ―le preguntó sorprendida y él solo se quedó callado por unos instantes, hasta que se giró sin mirarla.

―Te advierto Marinette. Lo mejor es que te alejes de Chat Noir.

Sentenció con una soberana tranquilidad como era su carácter, para así comenzar a caminar, alejándose de la chica, quien no podía estar más boquiabierta. Fue tal su sorpresa que ella, solamente pudo decir un par de palabras ante la situación.

―No, espera… ―susurró sabiendo que no le llegarían, pues él ya estaba bien lejos de la chica como para escucharle. En cambio, creyendo que si lo habría hecho, había estirado su mano para tratar de detenerlo, pero ya no servía. Pues pronto el de ojos fríos había subido a un taxi y se marchó, dejando a la menor metida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

—

Una hora después, cuando la chica ya había salido de la cárcel de sus pensamientos, miró la hora y jadeó asustada para comenzar a correr hacia el café a la hora que había quedado con su amiga y la pareja de la misma.

―" **Tengo que contárselo todo. ¿O debería ocultarlo? No, ¡no! Se lo diré, esto es demasiado importante como mantenerlo para mí. ¿Cómo es que Félix conoce a Chat? Chat no parecía conocerle…"** ―pensó mientras iba corriendo entre el tumulto de personas para poder llegar al café a la hora que había quedado con su amiga.

* * *

—

―Llega tarde ―susurró la morena de ojos café y gafas, con piernas y brazos cruzados, su mirada pegada al reloj de su teléfono y también, con su pie temblando continuamente, golpeando con la rodilla la mesa de madera una y otra vez.

Su pareja, que estaba sentado justo a su lado, la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sabía que cuando Alya se encontraba en aquel estado era preferible no perturbarle, pero no podía lanzar a Marinette a los leones de aquella manera.

―Tranquila. Seguro que pronto estará aquí. Ya sabes que está haciendo intensivo. Y tener un demonio en tu vida no es cosa fácil ―dijo y su la chica le tapó la boca abruptamente para mirarle.

―No hables de eso en voz alta. Nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando, es mejor no decir nada demasiado a la ligera. Así que, de ahora en adelante, demonio será melocotón.

―¿Melocotón? ―preguntó extrañado el hombre, pero ella no le respondió ante su duda. Por lo que solamente le quedó suspirar y ver como la morena le enviaba el mensaje a su amiga, la cual, ya llevaba 30 minutos de retraso―. Pero este melocotón no parece malo, ¿sabes?

―Ya… Lo cierto es que me extraña mucho que un melocotón como lo es ese. Sea tan dulce ―dijo pensativa la mujer, apoyándose en el hombro de su pareja y esta apoyando su cabeza en la ajena.

―Dulce tampoco, pero, ―susurró el hombre por igual con sus pensamientos desperdigados―, pero si que es de alguna manera más caballero con ella. Quizás me equivoque, pero, puede ser qué…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, el sonido del timbre que daba a entender que un cliente había entrado sonó y la pareja dirigió al mismo tiempo su mirada a la puerta. Allí, parada con mano en pecho y sin aliento, estaba la azabache tratando de recuperar la respiración que había perdido ante la maratón que se había metido desde su institución, hasta la cafetería.

Ella miró a su amiga, y miró al moreno con una sonrisa, saludando con su mano temblorosa para comenzar a acercarse con la mirada de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar mirándole extrañados por la pinta que la chica traía en aquel momento, quien, no tomándoles atención, se sentó dejando caer todas sus cosas de manera pesada para suspirar agradecida por el cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentada.

―Dios, que gusto. Y lamento el retraso Alya, me ha surgido un pequeño contratiempo que me ha dejado en shock ―dijo ella con su cabeza hacia atrás, siendo que pronto la camarera había traído los cafés que el de gafas había pedido hacía rato para cuando llegase la de ojos azules. Y pronto ella con sumo cuidado tomó su mocha para echarle azúcar, removerlo con cuidado para así, darle un sorbo y suspirar agradecida―. Ah~, realmente lo necesitaba ―susurró con una suave sonrisa.

―Bueno, entonces dinos, ¿qué ha sido lo que te ha retrasado para llegar tarde a nuestra reunión que habíamos acordado? ―Dijo la mujer todavía cruzada de brazos y su pierna temblando y golpeando suavemente por debajo de la mesa.

La azabache con un poco de lentitud tomó otro sorbo de su taza y con sumo cuidado la dejó en el tierno plato de porcelana que le habían puesto. Para suspirar suavemente y mirar fijamente a su amiga, quien se tensó momentáneamente por la intensa mirada de la menor.

―Ha sido por Félix. Él… él conoce a Chat Noir ―dijo y por un momento todo el lugar pareció quedarse en silencio para los tres jóvenes.

* * *

—

Mientras tanto en otro lugar más oscuro y lúgubre. Cierto dios caótico se encontraba fuera de su castillo, en la zona más alejada del inframundo, donde ni siquiera los huecos se atrevían a mostrarse. Donde solo las alimañas más descaradas, feroces y maliciosas se encontraban.

Caminando con un temple y calma, que quien le viese lo creería suicida. Pero claro, siendo el dios que era, el respeto y miedo que su nombre había creado a lo largo y ancho de todo su reino y miles más alejados. ¿Cómo no estar tranquilo de caminar por una zona peligrosa en la que podrían matarle?

Bueno, formulando de esa manera esa pregunta, quizás todos dirían que estarían asustados. Pero con la edad que tenía él, con lo que había vivido, había atemorizado, junto a miles de cosas más. Dudaba demasiado en que alguien se atreviese a atacarle, a no ser que fuera un idiota, un suicida o…

―Tú ―susurró el hombre afilando sus pupilas para esquivar cientos de plumas metálicas que habían sido lanzadas al punto justo en el que él se había plantado. Él formó una espada de oscuridad, con un filo suavemente tintado en un profundo violeta, que brillaba con intensidad en aquel lugar.

Los proyectiles llegaban desde todos lados, tratando de asestar el golpe que supondría su muerte o al menos una herida de gravedad. Pero de nada servían, pues la espada cortaba por la mitad todas las plumas que trataban de asesinarle. Claro que, si no fuese por su maestría en el arte de la espada y la guerra, de nada serviría que su arma pudiese cortar cualquier objeto. Los años de práctica le habían otorgado reflejos felinos y mirada de halcón. Lo único que debía hacer era bajar un poco la guardia, lo suficiente para que las plumas le dejasen semi herido.

Y así hizo. Minutos pasaron, pero el francotirador no daba muestra alguna de querer aparecer. Él rodó sus ojos y en un punto concreto detuvo su espada para que una de las plumas se clavase en su ojo, haciéndole gruñir y caer de espaldas, mientras algunas más caían en puntos concretos para inmovilizar su cuerpo.

―¿Ya estás contenta. Duusu? ―preguntó con su ceño notablemente fruncido y pronto comenzó a escuchar varios pasos acercarse hasta él y tomarlo de las muñecas arrancando las plumas de su piel, dejando que la sangre oscura corriese por su ropa, su tez, todo cuando abarcaban los tatuajes de su cuerpo. Para así gruñir cuando le hicieron arrodillarse. El sonido de unos tacones resonó en sus oídos, en uno más que en otro puesto que uno estaba sangrando y la audición del mismo era menor.

Para entonces, ver frente a él unos tacones azul índigo plantarse frente a él, él gruñó por aquello y con lentitud comenzó a ascender su mirada por aquel oscuro vestido del mismo color -el cual comenzaba a difuminarse a medida que subía su mirada- que los tacones que formaba una leve cola de sirena y a medida que subías el corte por igual, dejándolo a medio musco. Unos brazos y manos enguantados por unos largos guantes que ocupaban un poco más de su antebrazo, de un azul más claro que su vestido y sus tacones, en su cadera, las plumas de pavo real destacaban todavía cerradas. Su escote de corazón tenuemente pronunciado pegado a su voluptuoso pecho y esas mangas que se sostenían de su brazo para que no se cayese el vestido pues sabía que por atrás un precioso y pronunciado escote se formaba hasta llegar a su cuello, donde un precioso colgante de esmeraldas y zafiros se centraba en su pecho para que al subir, viese aquellos gruesos labios que tanto detestaba que le mirasen con una burlona sonrisa y sobre todo esos profundos ojos ámbares que brillaban con intensidad. Y para ponerle la guinda al pastel junto a su oscuro cabello índigo sus tres plumitas que ahora se movían suavemente a modo de victoria. De verdad que odiaba a aquella mujer.

― _Salve, mea deus perditionis servabitur*_ ―dijo la de cabello oscuro con una ladina sonrisa para hacer un gesto y que sus siervos dejasen caer al dios a sus pies para ella ponerse de cuclillas a su lado y reír sacando una de sus plumas de filo envenenado―. Ah~, sabes Plagg, le quitas la diversión si realmente no me dejas matarte ―dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y pronto el dios gruñó al momento en que el filo del metal casi roza su ojo bueno para mostrar sus colmillos a la mujer―. Uuh~ el gatito ya muestra sus colmillos.

―Deja de jugar y di ya lo que quieres niña ―dijo gruñendo para levantarse y comenzar a arrancarse las plumas en su piel con quedos quejidos que escapaban de sus labios.

―Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero ―susurró ella acercándose peligrosamente al hombre quien la miró desde arriba por la notoria diferencia de altura―. **Otórgame el trono del inframundo.**

El hombre arqueó una de sus cejas y pronto sonrió burlonamente haciendo temblar superficialmente a la mujer. Y antes de que pudiesen hacer nada los demonios que se encontraban tras él, estos sintieron como unas filosas garras atravesaban la piel de su cuello y los hacía gorjear casi sin voz, con la sangre verde brotando de la herida y llegando a sus bocas, llorando sangre ante el dolor, pues junto a la cortada, llegaban a corromperse, sin control, sus cuerpos dependiendo de que color eran brillaban en verde o negra, y ellos comenzaban a deshacerse como si solo fuesen polvo.

El moreno miró como aquellos demonios con lentitud caían, gritando asustados, gritando por piedad, pero a él no le servía, a él no le interesaba esas alimañas que se agarraban a sus pies y suplicaban por poder vivir y no desaparecer de la faz del cosmos. Pero lo que obtenían a cambio, solamente era una maquiavélica sonrisa que les hizo ver el porqué nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a aquel poderoso y temido dios, quien sin piedad les aplastó lentamente la cabeza, permitiendo que los sesos de los monstruos se esparciesen y la pava real tuviese que alejarse para no manchar su vestido con la sangre de lo que para ella eran y siempre serían, simples esclavos.

La mujer jadeó suavemente viendo como el aura del rey emanaba aquella bestialidad que hacía caer miles de reinos a sus pies de puro miedo y se acercó a él para abrazarlo por detrás y sonreír apoyando su mentón en el hombro ajeno.

―No puedes obtener mi reino. Porque contigo caería en la desgracia.

―Bueno, siempre querré el trono del inframundo _y al que se sienta en él_ ―ronroneó suavemente al oído del rey, quien cerró suavemente sus ojos, sintiendo la fina mano de la fémina tomar con suavidad su mejilla para comenzar a acercarlo a sus labios. Sus alientos se entremezclaron, los labios se rozaron, un suave sonrojo se formó en los mofletes de la mujer y entonces, ante la frase del hombre se detuvo abruptamente y gruñó.

―Sigues sin poder obtener el trono y a mí.

―¡Oh! ¡Venga vamos! ¿¡Aún no la olvidas?! ―sentenció molesta por la negativa del hombre―. Yo soy mejor, podemos crear el caos y ser los más fuertes del universo con un simple chasquido de dedos ―le dijo poniéndose frente a él quien agachó su mirada tóxica a la mujer―. No comprendo por qué no puedes simplemente olvidar y seguir adelante. Es una soberana estupidez salvaguardarse en un recuerdo que ya pasó. Se terminó, no volverá.

―Eso simplemente es porque tú no lo has vivido ―le dijo apartando con cuidado a la azabache de enfrente para así comenzar a caminar con tranquilidad, con sus manos tras su espalda y su mirada al frente.

―No. Hubo otros años que no me hubieses rechazado de esta manera conociéndote. Se trata de ese gatito tuyo, ¿verdad? ―dijo con una afilada sonrisa mirando al hombre quien se detuvo ipso facto―. _Crees que la historia se vuelve a repetir, ¿cierto mi rey?_

En ese momento la mujer sintió como la habían cogido del cuello con una fuerza sobrenatural que le hizo comenzar a patalear. Un líquido ácido se adentraba en sus venas a través de las garras del dios de la destrucción y ella con el ceño fruncido mordió la mano del hombre y aturdiéndolo el brillo de unas preciosas plumas de pavo real le distrajeron lo suficiente para ella situarse tras él y clavando la punta de su tacón en la zona lumbar de su espalda, lo estampó contra una afilada roca, atravesando su estómago, dejando que la misma se derritiese por la sustancia de la que estaba echa parte de su sangre y el rey cayese al suelo poniendo la mano en la zona del agujero para comenzar a vomitar sangre.

La mujer se acercó y empujándolo suavemente lo dejó boca arriba y le miró con soberbia.

―No es mi culpa que tu gatito no pueda devorar el alma de su humana y que por ello estés preocupado. Nos vemos Plagg, y espero que para la próxima no sea para pelear~

Y sin más tras un parpadeo ajeno, la mujer había desaparecido, tan escurridiza como una rata.

―Mierda ―susurró quedamente, pues de nuevo la había dejado escapar. Pero ya le daba igual, ahora solo quería apagar su mente, cerrar sus ojos y que por un momento la muerte le acunase entre sus brazos.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era qué, en aquel momento, cierto ser excesivamente curioso escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

―Jujuju~, así que por eso estaba tan molesto y preocupado. Vaya, vaya, que divertido va a ser esto. Quizás deba hacerle una visita a esa tierna humana~ ―se carcajeó desapareciendo al instante, sin ayudar al rey, pues este, tampoco parecía querer ayuda de nadie.

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: El zorro._**

 ** _Poco a poco cada vez más y más personajes van apareciendo en la historia. Habrá algunos que no aparecerán, o solamente serán nombrados. Y tampoco es como si tuviese mucho más que decir, pero como dije ahora trato de poner más empeño, me encanta esta historia y como voy haciendo que tome rumbo. Y espero que vosotros por igual disfrutéis. Hasta la próxima actualización que espero que no se tarde demasiado._**

 ** _*: La traducción del latín de esa frase, significa "Hola, mi querido dios de la calamidad"_**

 ** _También voy a resolver algunas dudas y saludar de nuevo a los comentarios del anterior capítulo jajaja. En primer lugar saludar a Rinmika Utaumine 21.2, sonrais777, Oschii, TsukihimePrincess y Rose Agreste. Ahora, comencemos a responder:_**

 ** _TsukihimePrincess: Esa si que es una pregunta que no puedo responder así como así, tienes que ver los capítulos que se avecinan ewe_**

 ** _Rose Agreste: La primera pregunta. Es muy probable que pronto se sepa que ocurrió en el pasado con Plagg.  
Segunda. No se si este capítulo habrá podido resolverla, o dejarte con más intriga.  
Tercera. Secreto secreto jajjaja.  
_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización mis amados lectores uwu._**


	15. El zorro

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 _ **Cambio de narrador:**_ **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

―Espera, espera ―sentenció la morena tratando de asimilar lo que su amiga le acababa de decir. Siendo que comenzó a airear y a mover sus manos, comenzando a ponerse más y más nerviosa, tratando de sacar alguna teoría en claro.

Pero no había nada. No comprendía nada, al igual que su pareja, estaba totalmente trastocado. Lo que la azabache les acababa de decir, había sido un gran shock para ellos.

―¿¡Cómo?! ―preguntaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la chica diese un pequeño salto en su lugar asustada por aquella repentina acción, casi tirando su bebida en el proceso.

Ella después de recuperarse del susto que le había dado la pareja, afiló su mirada a estos y los mismos se tensaron levemente. Aunque al instante, ese escalofrío de temor, había pasado a preocupación al verla bajar la mirada, soltando un suspiro lastimero. Una mueca se formó en sus labios y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

―No lo sé ―sentenció dejando la taza sobre la mesa, pero sin soltarla, mirando fijamente el líquido caliente en su interior―. Pero su mirada… era distinta de cualquiera que hubiese visto hasta ahora era, yo no, no comprendo.

―¿Le has preguntado a melocotón? ―preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas el DJ, quien había recibido una mirada furiosa de su novia, en cambio solamente recibió una extrañada de la más baja.

―¿Melocotón? ―dijo ladeando su cabeza por ello. Y antes de que él hablase de más, recibió un puñetazo en el estómago de Alya, haciendo que soltase un gruñido y se abrazase a si mismo. La de ojos azules llevó su mirada a su amiga y la afiló suavemente―. ¿A qué se refiere?

Ante el silencio de la morena, la chica se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos tenían una intensidad que hizo que la de gafas tragase espeso, mientras su pareja se quedaba callada y no decía nada al respecto, pues aún no podía hablar después del golpe.

Unos minutos después, cuando la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, que la azabache habló, con una seriedad que hizo desviar su mirada a su amiga.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, su ceño se frunció con mayor notoriedad y abriendo su billetera sacó el dinero justo para su café. Tomó sus cosas y mirando de reojo a la morena, se levantó para tratar de marcharse, entonces, sintió como tomaban su muñeca y al volver a girarse, vio a Alya mirándole con una leve sonrisa, tratando de calmarla.

―Vamos Marinette. No seas así, anda, siéntate ―susurró con suavidad para atraer a su amiga. Le hizo sentarse de nuevo y suspiró para mirar a la menor―. Verás, con melocotón, nos referimos a demonio, más específicamente a Chat Noir. No quería decir mucho ese nombre porque siempre hay algún chismoso que escucha y habla de más.

La chica, en aquel momento los miró sorprendida para después, recordar la pregunta que le había hecho el moreno. En ese instante, se puso roja, tan roja como un tomate. Comenzó a negar erráticamente con la cabeza cuando recordó la escena de hacía unas simples semanas.

―No, no, no, no, no, no ―sentenció una y otra y otra vez para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos totalmente avergonzada.

La morena por aquello solamente suspiró de nuevo, pues sabía lo que había pasado y el porqué la de ojos azules ahora actuaba de esa manera tan avergonzada. Y ya que a su novio se lo contaba todo, pues a este tampoco le había parecido tan extraño el porque Marinette actuaba de esa manera. En cambio, al resto del local, bueno. Ese era otro tema a tratar. Después de estar como media hora, tratando que se relajase, al no ver más remedio, la morena y el DJ se miraron, tomaron de ambos brazos a la chica y con tranquilidad, pagando lo que les correspondía a ellos y a la modista, salieron del lugar para dar un paseo y que así se pudiese relajar.

La caminata fue larga, tranquila y ciertamente cómica, pues cada que la más baja se relajaba, aparecía un rubio de ojos verdes o azules para ponerse de los nervios de nuevo y hacer que Alya y Nino se la llevasen todavía más lejos para calmarla. Aunque parecía casi imposible. O así fue, hasta que, llegado un punto, ya en el último de los parques en los que podían estar -donde no había nadie más que ellos allí- la de gafas crujió sus dedos, abrió las palmas de sus manos y se preparó.

Su mirada en ese instante se afilo, los huesos de sus hombros y codos crujieron. Pronto, ella se lanzó sobre Marinette, haciéndola saltar en su lugar. Pero cuando fue a esquivarla, lo único que se escuchó en ese parque alejado de la mano de dios, fue la bofetada que hizo girar en su lugar a la modista hasta caer sentada en el banco que había tras ella.

La azabache se puso una mano en la mejilla adolorida, miró a Alya, quien al verla mucho más relajada sonrió.

―Bien, por fin te calmas doña martirios ―rio la chica sentándose al lado de Marinette, quien, al quitar su mano de su cara, mostró como su mejilla estaba hinchada y con la notoria marca del golpe. Consiguiendo que la futura periodista hiciese una mueca―. Bueno, me he pasado un poco con el golpe.

―¿Un poco?... ¿¡UN POCO?! ―Gritó fúrica tratando de lanzarse sobre ella. Entonces, unos brazos más fuertes le detuvieron, alejándola de Alya para que no ocurriese ninguna catástrofe.

Unos minutos después de pataleos, gritos y bufidos. La de mirada celeste se quedó completamente quieta, dejando que los brazos del artista la soltasen. Ella rodó suavemente sus ojos y se volviese a sentar al lado de su amiga, siendo que esta no tardo nada en abrazarle y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, seguido de muchos más que, al cabo de un rato, no pudo evitarlo y junto a la morena, comenzó a reír.

En realidad, no podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadada con Alya, sabía exactamente lo que hacer para que no se molestase de más y se relajase.

Tras unos instantes en los que intentaron controlar sus risas, el DJ comenzó a hacerles algunas fotos para recuerdos, guardándolas en la carpeta de "reconciliación", donde había muchas fotos de las dos riendo, llorando o abrazándose haciendo ambas cosas.

La de gafas en ese momento soltó un suave suspiro para mirar a la menor y ella mirarle por igual, se volvieron a abrazar durante unos instantes. Se separaron de nuevo para volver a mirarse, soltando una última carcajada ambas jadearon por lo mismo y a la par apoyaron sus espaldas en el banco.

El moreno sonrió por aquello, se puso de cuclillas frente a ellas y esperó a que una de ellas hablase, pues él nada tenía que decir en ese momento.

Claramente, la primera en hablar, fue Marinette―. Lo siento, ―susurró avergonzada mientras tapaba su rostro, el cual no había tardado ni dos segundos en ponerse completamente rojo―. Es solo ese momento y… ―gruñó molesta consigo misma para tirar suavemente de su pelo―. N-No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa. Quiero decir d-desde lo de Félix yo no, no he sentido nada igual. Y que llegue ese estúpido demonio.

―Melocotón ―dijo el moreno corrigiendo a la modista.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó extrañada.

―Melocotón significará demonio de ahora en adelante ―asintió y la periodista por igual para la azabache rodar sus ojos.

―De la misma forma yo no sé como pude sentirme de esa manera con ese… melocotón.

La chica en aquel momento desvió su mirada, el sentimiento que había experimentado con ese demonio, le extrañaba, le producía curiosidad, puesto que desde su exnovio… ella no había sido capaz de sentir nada más con nadie. Aunque sabía que aquello seguramente sería más por la marca que él le había puesto en su cuerpo, ¿por qué no se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué sentía que quería más de ese demonio?

La pareja se miró entre ellos después de ver como la azabache estaba en su mundo. Dando paso a una de sus tantas conversaciones mentales que habían tenido.

―" **Realmente Mari está muy mal, ¿qué podemos hacer para que se encuentre mejor?"** ―preguntó el moreno mirando a su novia que tenía una expresión pensativa, para después, verla sonreír ampliamente.

―" **Tú tranquilo Nino. Tengo un plan, y seguro que esto la va a animar un montón. ¡Pero necesito que Chat Noir esté aquí!"**

―" **¿Cómo va a ayudarnos ese melocotón?"** ―preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

―" **Fácil y sencillo tontito. Estos dos se gustan, o al menos a Marinette le gusta. ¡Solo mira como está ahora!"** ―le dijo llevando su mirada a su amiga, la cual continuaba metida en su mundo, suspirando suavemente mientras apoyaba su mentón entre sus manos.

―" **Vale, aunque tengas razón… ¡¿Cómo vas a atraer a ese melocotón?!"**

―" **Siempre me he considerado un poco bruja, tu déjamelo a mí, sabes que siempre he sido un poquito bruja~"**

Le sonrió burlonamente, haciendo que Nino arquease una de sus cejas con curiosidad, dejando que después negase con una sonrisa. Ambos volvieron a mirar a la menor y después de unos instantes, se sentaron a su lado. Ella seguía en su mundo, pero no tardaron nada en sacarla al momento en que ambos la abrazaron con cariño, consiguiendo un sonrojo en las mejillas de la azabache y una tenue sonrisa. Correspondiendo así al abrazo que le daban sus amigos.

Los tres en ese momento simplemente se quedaron en aquel parque alejado, consiguiendo que la modista no pensase demasiado, dejando que el tiempo pasase y que así, siendo ya la hora se levantasen del banco. Comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad, hablando de temas triviales que conseguían sacarles grandes carcajadas.

Pero, al llegar el momento de la despedida, la morena atrapó entre sus brazos a la más baja a modo de despedida y su novio se añadió, haciendo que, por unos segundos, la piel de Marinette consiguiese un tono semi-violáceo. Ya cuando se dieron cuenta del color de piel que su abrazo de oso le estaba produciendo a la modista, la soltaron y rieron nerviosos, recibiendo una mirada asesina de la chica, quien solo rio suavemente una vez pudo respirar.

Con un beso al aire, se despidió de ambos y sin más se adentró en su hogar, donde su madre la estaba esperando. En cambio, en uno de los tejados de las casas de su alrededor, una mirada burlona le había estado siguiendo desde que habían llegado a aquel parque, solo que la azabache ni cuenta se había dado.

― _Jujuju~_ ―rio con retintín la criatura, moviendo grácilmente su esponjosa cola―. _Con qué tú eres la humana que tiene de cabeza a Chat, jmm~ que alma más brillante y dulce~_ ―sonrió ampliamente para acercarse al borde, apoyando sus mullidas patitas en el mismo―. _No había tenido el placer de verte en persona, ahora me da mucho más interés conocer tu sabor~_

Con un susurro en el viento, ocultándose en las sombras, aquella criatura se desvaneció. Aquella noche, quizás iba a ser una de las peores de la menor…

* * *

 **/**

Nada más llegar a casa, solamente corrí a abrazar a mi madre. No porque me encontrase mal, si no porque la vi decaída. No podía soportar verla así, desde aquel día que lloramos juntas ella se mostraba más caída, y me preocupaba, realmente lo hacía. Se veía más pálida y cansada, parecía estar perdiendo la vitalidad.

Si la perdía a ella, yo no sería capaz de volver a levantarme, ya perdí a mi padre, no podía perderla por igual.

Con tranquilidad, fui hacia la entrada y cambié el cartel a cerrado, consiguiendo que algunas personas abucheasen. Por ello, simplemente cerré mirándolos con una mirada a modo de disculpa, los clientes bufaron como animales y nada más se fueron los miré mal. La falta de empatía y de conocimiento cada vez era mayor en la humanidad.

Al momento que escuché como algo caía, mi cuerpo entero se tensó, me giré y vi preocupada donde se había producido el ruido. Corrí con rapidez y mis pupilas se tensaron al ver en el suelo a mi madre.

―No, no, no, no, no ―susurré completamente asustada para arrodillarme a su lado y suspirar aliviada― Solo es una fiebre, se pondrá bien, se pondrá bien ―me dije como una especie de mantra para conseguir tranquilizarme.

Con sumo cuidado, le ayudé a levantarse, dejando que rodease con su brazo mis hombros. Con lentitud comenzamos a subir las escaleras, dirigiéndonos a la planta de arriba, donde sin dudarlo, la llevé a su habitación, le cambié la ropa y besé su frente después de arroparla.

Rápidamente fui a la cocina y comencé a preparar algo caliente para que comiese, saqué una compresa fría y al terminar subí de nuevo para comenzar a cuidar a mi madre, quien estaba comenzando a sudar, dejé el plato con la sopa en la mesita de noche, fui al baño y llené un pequeño plato cogiendo una pequeña toallita para ir con ella de nuevo y mojando la toalla, comencé a quitarle el sudor.

Con una suave sonrisa le vi suspirar más aliviada. Tranquilamente acaricié su mejilla, comprobé que la compresa continuase fría y con cuidado hice que se recostase en el respaldo.

―Vamos mamá, levanta, te he preparado tu sopa favorita ―le susurré con cariño, consiguiendo que abriera los ojos y me mirase fijamente.

―Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Marinette. Gracias por cuidar a esta vieja mujer ―sonrió suavemente comenzando a toser con cierta fuerza, para caer apoyada en el respaldo una vez más y así poder darle la comida con paciencia, pues no podía comer demasiado rápido en su estado.

―Siempre me lo recuerdas mamá, pero no eres vieja, y no debes agradecerme, muchas son las veces que tú me has cuidado, tengo que recompensarte cuidando de ti ahora.

Ambas reímos quedamente, pero al momento de ver como ella ponía una mueca molesta dejé de lado la sopa, para que pudiese enfriarse un poco más y estuviese a una temperatura que no le hiciese daño a la garganta y fui a prepararle una solución de miel con limón para que no le doliese tanto.

Una vez más, las horas pasaron con rapidez, cuando me di cuenta, ya eran la una de la mañana, sabía que a partir de ahora, no podría dormir absolutamente nada, pero no era un problema, ahora mamá estaba mucho mejor, su piel ya no parecía estar tan pálida, aunque seguía realmente caliente, por lo que le puse el termómetro mientras dormía y esperé a escuchar el pitido del mismo.

Suspiré quedamente cansada, apoyando mi cabeza en la cama -pues estando arrodillada era la forma más cómoda para estar allí-, mientras tanto mi mirada iba hacia aquella foto que mostraba a mi padre en su traje de novio, con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando una felicidad radiante.

―Ah… cada día se hace más difícil desde que no estás papá. Te echamos mucho de menos ―susurré quedamente cerrando los ojos por un momento, solo un instante. Hasta que el sonido del termómetro abrirlos y con cierta pesadez me levanté para quitárselo y ver que la fiebre había bajado un poco. Vi la hora, suspiré. Me giré a ver a mi madre, le cambié la compresa fría para que la temperatura no subiese. Le di un beso en la mejilla y con lentitud me fui de su habitación a la mía.

Quizás haría trabajos para conseguir que mi cuerpo se cansase lo suficiente para conseguir quedarme frita, aunque fuese en el diván.

* * *

 **/**

Para su mala fortuna, eso no fue así. Nada más subir a su habitación, el frío le caló los huesos, el aire estaba congelado, consiguiendo que de su respiración se formase el vaho. Ella miró extrañada el lugar, pues ninguna ventana estaba abierta para que el lugar pareciese el mismísimo polo norte.

Al recordar que no había dejado el radiador encendido suspiró pesarosa, su habitación tardaba demasiado en calentarse, por lo que tardaría bastante en volver a una temperatura aceptable.

Se acercó a su armario para sacar su pijama, al tenerlo en manos se dirigió al baño y con cuidado comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa, dejando la misma en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Entonces, se puso su pijama, el cual nada más ponerse le hizo suspirar agradecida por la confortable calidez que le producía.

Después, simplemente fue al espejo, tomando la pasta y el cepillo de dientes, con un poco de lentitud, se los limpio a fondo y después de escupir lo restante se agachó a tomar un poco de agua del grifo para enjuagarse la boca.

En cambio, ante lo que vio en el espejo, el líquido de su boca salió disparado directo al espejo, y todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus pupilas se contrajeron y comenzó a temblar al ver una sombra oscura de grandes proporciones y fieros ojos morados que le miraban con hambre. Con miedo, se giró, pero nada había allí con ella y al volver su vista, en el cristal, tampoco había nada.

―Madre de Dios… realmente necesito descansar, ¿cómo puedo haberme imaginado eso? ―pensó preocupada para suspirar y enjuagarse la cara, sin saber que, en el espejo, esa figura la seguía observando, y al momento de ella mirar de nuevo, seguía sin haber nada.

Ella solo bufó suavemente y se dirigió a la puerta, nada más tocar el pomo un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, uno no muy bueno que le hizo apartar la mano del mismo y mirar fijamente la puerta. Con cuidado apagó la luz y decidida abrió la puerta, viendo que allí, solamente estaba ella.

―Por un momento había pensado que Chat había vuelto ―dijo con un tono un poco decepcionado.

― _Pareces decepcionada~_ ―susurró una voz burlona justo tras ella.

―Si, un poco… ―dijo con suavidad para entonces tensarse de pies a cabeza, y girarse bruscamente, para que, del susto, cayese de sentón al suelo y comenzase a alejarse asustada― T-Tú… ¿q-qué eres tú?

Dijo temblando de miedo al ver a una criatura de negro pelaje, grotesca apariencia, ojos afilados y dientes como cuchillas. Esta rio burlona, y comenzó a acercarse a la menor, quien comenzó a retroceder al ver bien a ese monstruo de descomunales dimensiones y forma tan raquítica.  
Sus patas dejaban una huella lilácea en el suelo, -que después pasaba a carbonizarse como si de fuego se tratase-. En el mismo, por igual unas afiladas garras se marcaban. Una larga y esbelta cola se mostraba con la punta teñida de rojo, ojos elípticos y violetas que brillaban con intensidad y le miraban de una forma que hacía tremer a todos los sentidos de la azabache. Esos afilados colmillos que mostraban una sonrisa malévola, la hicieron tragar espeso.

Y al momento de escuchar lo que dijo aquella horrenda criatura con esa voz de ultratumba, sus instintos se pusieron alerta, estaba en peligro.

― _¿Yo?~ Bueno…_ ―susurró la criatura, mientras continuaba acercándose a ella con lentitud, mirándola con frialdad. Como si de una presa se tratase, y en su caso, así lo era―. _Solo soy el zorro que viene a devorar tu alma~._

Sentenció con una tranquilidad insana que hizo que la menor perdiese color casi al instante y solamente un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza en ese momento.

―" **¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?"**

* * *

 ** _N/A: Veo que ahora mismo muchos tenéis muchas dudas, sobre todo con cierto rubio de ojos fríos y del pasado de Plagg, por favor, tenedme paciencia, ahora ando un poco agobiada por la universidad, pero no dejaré de lado mis historias, solo que son actualizaciones lentas. Apariciones nuevas en anteriores capítulos y por supuesto de muchas más que quedan, la historia va tomando forma, y no solamente gira en torno a Chat y Marinette (pareja principal y primordial) así que atentos con todo lo que leéis porque es sumamente importante~ Y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome, y seguir comentando, me alegran muchisimo los comentarios y que saquéis vuestras propias teorías de lo que puede pasar, espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo y que os haya dejado con ganas de más. No tengo mucho más que decir, a parte de gracias uwu 3_**

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Un monstruo y un héroe_**


	16. Un monstruo y un héroe

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 _ **Cambio de narrador:**_ **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

 _El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, violentas y sangrientas. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenidos o escenas, por favor, no leas este capítulo_

* * *

Marinette, tirada en el suelo, asustada se estremecía, temblando de sobremanera, esa mirada violeta estaba fija en su figura. Pero lo que le hacía temblar, era que esos ojos fríos y vacíos parecían mirar más allá de su simple cuerpo, ese oscuro color amatista se colaba en sus huesos.  
Y más allá, arrancándole con simples susurros de esa voz de ultratumba su alma.

―A-aléjate ―susurró la chica tratando de apartar a esa criatura a base de patadas, que el gran animal esquivaba con una soberana y nada sana facilidad.

Su corazón latía errático, tenía mucho miedo, sus pulsaciones retumbaban en sus oídos, una y otra vez, a una velocidad desquiciada.  
El aire no entraba en sus pulmones, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Apenas tenía algo de fuerza para poder alejar a la bestia que le acechaba como el depredador que era.

― _¿Y por qué me iba a alejar?~_ ―Susurró burlonamente la criatura, atrapando la pierna de la chica con una de sus garras, clavando las mismas en la piel de porcelana de la azabache quien soltó un grito a los cuatro vientos― _¿Sabes qué es lo divertido?_ ―Le preguntó, pero como la menor no le había respondido, la criatura había clavado con más fuerza sus garras en la herida sangrante―. _Que puedo hacerte todo el daño que quiera y nadie será capaz de oírte~._

Comenzó a reír como una hiena, disfrutando de la tortura de la pobre chiquilla que estaba totalmente indefensa ante su presencia.

Las sombras surgían de las oscuras huellas marcadas en el suelo de la habitación, la oscuridad, lentamente comenzaba a hacerse paso en la luz, las tinieblas comenzaban a opacarlo todo, cuanto más se acentuaba la negrura.  
La criatura gorjeaba gustosa, acercándose con lentitud a la menor, quien escuchaba su corazón continuar galopando, ante esa sensación de miedo que recorría cada partícula de su cuerpo.

Por su parte, aquel gran zorro, movió con gracia su cola y el negro lo ocultó todo.

La azabache no era capaz de ver, no podía sentir. Solo escuchaba los suaves susurros de unas voces que estremecían el vello de su cuerpo y la hacía tragar espeso, mirando alrededor y sin ver nada para entonces su corazón detenerse abruptamente al ver aquellos ojos violetas, brillando en la oscuridad, titilando y afilándose en su dirección.

― _Mira, no me gusta devorar las almas de mis víctimas como si nada, no_ ―susurró para reír queda y guturalmente―. _Me apetece que juguemos a algo~._

―N-No quiero jugar ―-susurró con voz temblorosa Marinette mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, apretando con fuerza la ropa.

Su alrededor por un momento se quedó en silencio, ella no era capaz de escuchar nada. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, lo único que era posible escuchar era su irregular respiración que ahora no podía controlar.  
Entonces, sintió como un bufido había despeinado su cabello y como una larga y asquerosa lengua recorría desde su espalda alta hasta su nuca, consiguiendo que ella saltase en su lugar y se girase asustada. Viendo aquella mirada y sonrisa malévola de afilados colmillos que le hicieron retroceder al ver como esa oscura y violácea sinhueso se restregaba dejando una baba semitransparente del mismo color que los ojos ajenos.

― _No puedes negarte~_ ―ronroneó ladeando su cabeza mientras reía ante aquello―. _Vamos a jugar al escondite, así, será mucho más delicioso encontrarte y devorarte~_

La chica en ese momento jadeó al ver como esos ojos se oscurecían y manchaban en carmesí, reflejándose en los de ella y mostrándole en una imagen clara lo que le haría si llegaba a atraparle.

La sangre en esa escena caía a borbotones, manchando todo el suelo, la criatura, híbrida en ese momento, tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Marinette, quien había perdido el brillo en su mirada, la cual, estaba muerta, con la sangre y las lágrimas entremezcladas mientras quedos gemidos dolorosos escapaban de ella, todavía rogando porque aquella bestia le soltase y le dejase en paz.  
Pero de nada servía porque el zorro continuaba clavando sus filosas garras en el interior de la chica, buscando y buscando, hasta alcanzar lo que buscaba y sacándola de la chica, arrancó de cuajo aquella alma de brillante y rosado color.

Nada más obtener lo que había querido, sin ninguna delicadeza, tiró a la menor sobre el gran charco de sangre, consiguiendo que perdiese el color, que perdiese la vida nada más quitarle aquella parte tan vital de su esencia. Los ojos vacíos e incoloros de la fémina, comenzaron a quedarse como simples cuencas vacías, de donde comenzó a salir una oscura brea, junto a su boca y su nariz. Dejando que ese líquido cubriese su cuerpo y la hiciese gritar, reviviéndola momentáneamente para que sintiese el dolor que llegaría a sufrir.

Unos instantes después, la fémina volvió del shock en el que había entrado para jadear asustada y alzar su mirada al zorro que continuaba con aquella oscura y peligrosa mirada.

―Y s-si juego, ¿t-tengo posibilidad d-de que me dejes en paz? ―preguntó tartamudeando mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, tratando de no temblar como flan, aunque era casi imposible, ya que aquel ser imponía demasiado y el miedo opacaba cualquier otro sentimiento.

― _Claro~_ ―asintió ella para entonces a su alrededor comenzar a crearse una casa, siendo que había dejado a la menor dentro mientras la criatura se giraba― _Uno, dos…_

Nada más comenzó la cuenta atrás la chica sintió una vez más como su órgano vital había comenzado a latir sin control alguno. Por el contrario, sus piernas parecían haberse quedado paralizadas.

― _Cinco, seis…_ ―continuaba contando la criatura fuera de la casa, ante aquello la chica se obligó a reaccionar y sin más, se giró para comenzar a correr todo cuanto sus piernas le dejaban y todo cuanto aquella diminuta casa le permitía.

Una tras otra comenzó a buscar una puerta que estuviese abierta, no encontrando ninguna en el salón de abajo, tuvo que subir corriendo las escaleras, tropezándose y cayendo al suelo. Dándose de lleno en la rodilla, pero, ahogando el grito de dolor, con toda la velocidad que alcanzaba, continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Encontrándose al llegar al segundo piso con un larguísimo pasillo, completamente lleno de puertas, sin ninguna salida.

―No, no, no. Piensa Marinette. ¡Piensa! ―gritaba en susurros tratando de concentrarse y al no lograrlo simplemente corrió por el pasillo, volviendo a tropezar al sentir una rampa recorrer toda su pierna. Un gruñido escapó de su boca, se obligó a si misma a morderse el labio inferior para no gritar de dolor y del miedo.

Pues al bajar la mirada observó que no había sido una reacción de su cuerpo, si no que tenía una horrible marca en su pierna, más bien, tres horribles marcas. Estaban clavadas en profundidad en su piel, podía ver los músculos, tensados y sangrando a borbotones. En ese momento se tensó con más notoriedad. Ahora podía encontrarla con mayor facilidad.

― _Vamos, vamos pequeña, haz que me divierta~_ ―rio guturalmente aquella escalofriante voz que la hizo asustarse más.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, viendo miles de puertas, pero no tenía tiempo para comprobar que todas estaban abiertas, la tortura no acababa ahí, pues se desangraba y debía pensar algo con gran rapidez o estaría muerta.  
Asustada y no teniendo mucho más en mente, ahogando el grito, mancho sus manos en sangre, rompió parte de la prenda y como pudo comenzó a arrastrarse por el lugar, tratando de confundir el olfato de aquella bestia, dejando rastros por donde podía y como podía.

Cada vez se sentía más débil, pero debía aguantar cuanto podía. Pues la cuenta atrás había llegado a su final.

― _Estés lista o no, allá vooy~_ ―susurró con retintín la criatura quien entró dentro de la casa y ella no teniendo los instantes que necesitaba se metió en una habitación al azar, con el mayor sigilo que había podido tener en su vida, para entonces, ocultarse en una parte de la gran habitación.

Se trató la herida con varias vendas que había hecho de su propia camiseta y jadeó asustada al escuchar a la bestia subir por las escaleras. El chirrido de la madera hacía que su corazón cada vez bombease su sangre a mayor velocidad, si es que eso de alguna forma era posible.

Escuchó los pasos resonar en el pasillo, el como aquella bestia aspiraba el aroma de su sangre en su busca. Ella puso ambas manos sobre sus labios, no importándole el mancharse de sangre, solamente queriendo acallar los sollozos que intentaban escapar de ella.  
En ese momento, las lágrimas trataron de hacerse paso, seguras de que aquel, iba a ser su fatídico final, no quería, no quería que ahí acabase todo. ¡No podía ser así!

―" **¿Cómo puedo salir de esta?"** ―pensó ella tragando espeso, notando como la criatura caminaba con pesadez, al igual que respiraba el aroma de alrededor resonando en todo el lugar. Su piel estaba completamente de gallina, sentía esa respiración en su nuca, aunque no estuviese cerca.

Trataba de relajarse, trataba de cerrar sus ojos e imaginar algo que llegase a relajarla de sobremanera.

―" **Cálmate, busca algo que te haga olvidar que estás aquí, ¡lo que sea!"** ―se gritó a si misma y en ese mismo momento, una sonrisa relajada surcó su mente, la cual al igual que su cuerpo se tranquilizó al sentir unos cálidos brazos rodearla, el brillo le hizo abrir sus párpados sorprendida y cuando vio lo que la estaba abrazando, sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a lagrimear― ¿Papá?...

Susurró casi sin voz la chica, al ver aquella mirada verde que desprendía calidez y amor paternal. Uno, que llevaba tiempo sin sentir.  
Las palabras no parecían salir de sus labios, y lo único que llegaba a caer eran las salinas gotas de agua de los cuatro pares de luceros que se miraban fijamente en silencio.  
El calor embadurnaba su corazón, estaba anonadada, contenta, eufórica podría llegar a decir. Realmente, ese sentimiento era el que había estado necesitando por mucho tiempo, confianza, cariño… Ese abrazo que siempre le ofrecía su padre y que, aunque agradecía a su madre por todo lo que hacía por ella día tras día, no llegaba a ser lo mismo, pues él, ya no estaba con ellas.  
Dolor, miedo, todo parecía haber desaparecido.

No podía decir nada, no sabía que decir, solamente se había quedado mirándole, y él a ella. Cuando su cuerpo ya fue capaz de reaccionar, la azabache se lanzó sobre su padre.

Justo cuando lo hizo, la imagen se difuminó y cayó al suelo, donde sintió como se clavaba afilados cristales que atravesaron sin piedad las capas de su piel, abriendo dolorosas heridas que le hicieron gritar con fuerza. Con dificultad, trató de levantarse, pero cada vez perdía más sangre y cuanto más se movía, más se adentraban los vidrios como afiladas cuchillas.

―¿D-De dónde han salido? ¡Agh! ―gruñía la chica apoyando sus palmas en el suelo para hacer fuerza y erguirse como pudo hasta lograr sentarse, viendo como todo el lugar a su alrededor estaba lleno de aquellos cristales―. ¿C-Cuándo?

Una espeluznante carcajada volvió a trastocar sus sentidos, alertándola del peligro, sus sensores volvieron a su máxima culminación y buscó al propietario de aquella horrenda voz. El cual, al encontrarlo, volvió a mostrarle unos afilados dientes que le hicieron tratar de retroceder, pero de nada sirvió, pues no podía moverse en la posición que estaba y con los filosos objetos que la rodeaban.

― _Qué idiota que eres querida, dejarte engañar por una simple ilusión~_ ―rio quedamente el gran zorro, el cual comenzó a reír cual hiena.

Las piernas y los brazos de la azabache no respondieron, sus ojos ahora lagrimeaban con más fuerza al ver a la criatura acercarse a ella con esos colmillos como cuchillas, mirándola burlona con esos ojos violetas que centelleaban de manera peligrosa, mirándole con un hambre que le horrorizaba.

Estaba perdida, ese sería su trágico final. Ya nada ni nadie podría salvarla.

―" **Aún había muchas cosas que deseaba hacer"** ―pensó ella mirando a aquella criatura que se relamió su afilada dentadura mirándole fijamente. Sintió como su corazón se detuvo al ver como ese gran animal se acercaba amenazante hacia su figura―. **"Tanto por experimentar. Tanto por vivir… Y ahora, no seré capaz. Moriré aquí, entre las fauces de esta bestia que me mira detalladamente"**

Sus ojos, volvieron a lagrimear, Marinette estaba callada. Era tal el horror que se había arraigado en su pecho, que no podía reaccionar ante nada ya.  
Ante aquella situación, miles de imágenes habían comenzado a reflejarse en su cabeza, cientos de sonrisas y miradas, recuerdos que creía olvidados, todo había comenzado a surcar frente a ella.

― _Te encontré pequeña. Ahora, quiero mi recompensa~_ ―dijo con sorna, mas la chica ya no escuchaba absolutamente nada, semi arrodillada, sentía los cristales seguir perforando su piel. En su mente, sus memorias seguían surgiendo a una velocidad alarmante, sus brazos caían con el peso muerto a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Esos ojos de un bello azul, se mostraban muertos en vida. No tenían brillo. Lo único bueno que podía tener en ese momento que ya consideraba su final.  
Veía al zorro acercarse lentamente, no tenía prisa, disfrutaba de ver a aquella niña quebrarse en cuerpo y alma ante su fatídico final. Era un espectáculo sublime ante su vista.

La azabache había perdido la esperanza, sabía que ya nada ni nadie podría salvarla. Por un momento, todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse, y en su mente, una burlona sonrisa junto a unos afilados ojos tóxicos se mostraron, arrastrándola a esos momentos que había tenido con el rubio, momentos tensos, felices, de enfado, excitantes e incluso… románticos.

―Chat Noir ―musitó Marinette, casi sin voz, un quedo murmullo, que resonó a través de las paredes de la habitación.

El animal ante el nombre recién susurrado por la azabache, reaccionó cual resorte, teniendo que apartarse cuando la marca en el cuerpo ajeno brilló en un intenso verde que le cegó momentáneamente.  
Siendo que, en ese momento de debilidad, sintió como habían golpeado con tremenda fuerza su mandíbula, casi rompiéndole el cuello al momento de ser estrellado contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

Al instante de alzar la vista, un gutural gruñido escapó de su interior. Marcando su imponencia al momento de levantarse.

Marinette, por su parte estaba completamente perdida, ya no podía reaccionar a nada, solo había sido capaz de caer de lado, volviendo a clavarse más vidrios en su piel, la cual, continuaba sangrando con lentitud.  
Por su parte solo pudo ver como una imponente sombra se alzaba justo a su lado, todo estaba borroso, lo único que podía llegar a distinguir con verdadera claridad, eran los colores de las vibrantes miradas de ambos animales.

Ruidos sordos y fuertes golpes resonaban en la habitación, sintió como algo caliente y húmedo caía sobre su rostro, pequeñas gotas que manchaban un poco más su ensangrentada piel. Susurros, que llegaban a ser inentendibles para ella y que solo llegaba a entender algunas cosas.

― _¿Por qué… humana… contrato?_ ―estaba confundida, y muy en el fondo, la esperanza prevalecía, esperando porque quien acabase de llegar, viniese a rescatarla.

Los golpes continuaban, los colores se entremezclaban, parecía que la velocidad de aquellos seres era superior a su escasa capacidad visual.

―… _ **Mi humana**_ ―rugió una voz que había sido capaz de reconocer, aún con aquel tono más ronco de ultratumba, una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios y antes de poder decir nada más, había perdido el conocimiento.

Por su parte, la pelea entre ambas criaturas había continuado. Cada golpe, era más brutal que el anterior, ambas bestias estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre, tanto suya como ajena, no les importaba en realidad. Las respiraciones estaban pesadas, sus movimientos, sorprendentemente cada vez eran más rápidos. La magia desbordaba, las imponentes presencias hacían que el ambiente se volviese cada vez más pesado.

No había piedad de parte de ninguno, querían aniquilar a su enemigo. Solo podía haber un ganador…

El demonio de mirada tóxica rugió ensordeciendo al zorro, al cual, con sus afiladas fauces, logró atrapar por el cuello al momento de conseguir que se confundiese, arrancándole la garganta de un solo mordisco y lanzándola a otro lado de la habitación.  
El gran animal por su parte abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sus pupilas se contrajeron, con rapidez volvió a tomar una forma más humanizada, mostrando un bello tono canela de piel y ojos verde esmeralda. Sus manos se pusieron alrededor de su cuello, la sangre de un oscuro tono violáceo regó el suelo de la habitación, manchando más los pies de la bestia que ahora permanecía de pie, con sus ropas goteando de la sangre de su contrincante, al igual que sus colmillos.

La mujer que se encontraba arrodillada alzó su mirada y una sonrisa se mostró en aquellos anaranjados labios que ahora, goteaban de su sangre.

― _Y ahora… serás su salvador, ¿no?~_ ―murmuró con una voz distorsionada. Estaba utilizando la magia para poder hablar―. _Pero tú y yo sabemos, que es. Tú eres como yo… como todos los demonios. Si ella te viese con esa forma, ¿crees que estaría tan tranquila?_ ―preguntó con aquella afilada sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se volvían a tintar de ese profundo tono lila―. _No, porque así son y serán siempre. Tú, solo eres-_ ―antes de poder ser capaz de acabar la frase, el demonio de mirada tóxica le había tomado con dos dedos de la mandíbula y sin dudarlo se la había arrancado, haciéndole caer redonda al suelo.

La bestia en ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna. Solo observó como el cuerpo ajeno, comenzaba a deshacerse en brea violácea y después de unos segundos, desaparecía.  
Después de aquello, el demonio pudo notar el aroma de aquella sangre peculiar, inundando sus fosas nasales, su pupila elíptica y vertical se contrajo. Con una velocidad descabellada se giró, tomando entre sus brazos a la fémina inconsciente.

Observó aquella deliciosa piel de porcelana, manchada en esa exquisita sangre de intenso tono carmesí. Le llamaba, deseaba aquella carne. Una larga lengua surgió lamiendo suavemente ese espeso líquido de los labios ajenos, un quedo jadeo escapó de sus labios.  
Sus dientes se afilaron más todavía, con lentitud comenzó a abrir su mandíbula, acercándola al vulnerable cuello de la chica. No podía controlarse, el deseo de devorar a esa inocente alma le sobrecogía, estaba cegado por su lado más primitivo.

Unos milímetros, y sería capaz de saborear ese exquisito manjar.  
O así iba a ser, pues esa dulce y meliflua voz, hizo que se detuviese abruptamente.

―Gracias Chat Noir ―musitó queda y pausadamente la chica―. _Eres mi héroe_ …

Ambas miradas volvieron a encontrarse una vez más, el silencio reinó en el lugar. La criatura solo pudo ser capaz de acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de la menor, con cariño y dulzura, su corazón se detuvo al ver como ella se pegaba a esa escalofriante mano de alargadas garras. Y esa encantadora y tierna sonrisa, hizo que volviese a despertar del trance, mas cuando trató de decir algo, la chica había vuelto a caer inconsciente. Reaccionando ante aquello, con lentitud y gran dolor, los huesos volvieron a modificarse, las partes podridas de su ser cayeron al suelo, dejando que su oscura y negra sangre manchase el suelo y derritiese el mismo.  
Segundos después, volviendo a su forma humanizada volvió a mirar a Marinette y la abrazó con cuidado.

Un quedo suspiro escapó de sus labios y soltó una carcajada sin gracia.

―Quizás, soy ambas cosas ―se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba a la chica al estilo princesa y comenzaba a caminar, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la salida― Un monstruo y un héroe…

Tras aquellas palabras, atravesó la puerta de entrada y cerró tras de sí, dejando que todo se tiñese de negro.

* * *

—

En otro lado, unos pasos apresurados resonaban con prisas y angustia, los esclavos y sirvientes miraban extrañado al apresurado hombre que tragó espeso al momento de pararse frente a una gran puerta, con cuidado tocó tres veces y con un quedo "pase", entró en aquella cámara.

―S-Su ilustrísima calamidad ―susurró el hombre que temblaba como gelatina y un gruñido le hizo saltar en su lugar, pues con eso solo ya le estaba dando prisa para que hablase rápido y se marchase―. _Y-ya ha comenzado_ ―dijo mirando a quien se sentaba en aquella gran y lustre silla, la cual giró y el siervo saltó asustado una vez más.

― **¿Estás seguro?** ―preguntó con un tono curioso y una afilada sonrisa.

―El, el reloj ha empezado la cuenta atrás y n-nuestros espías lo han confirmado. Todo está yendo como usted esperaba ―asintió suavemente y pronto vio como aquella malévola sonrisa, se extendía.

―Al fin~

―P-Pero aún no actuaremos, ¿no? ―preguntó tensado el chico, quien vio como la silla una vez más volvió a girar mirando a través de la ventana.

―No, aún no. Permaneceremos un tiempo más ocultos. Por ahora, largo de aquí~

―¡S-Sí! ―asintió errático el hombre quien no tardó ni dos segundos en salir de la estancia y cerrar con fuerza tras de sí. Dejando a aquella misteriosa figura sola, riendo quedamente en la oscuridad de su soledad.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Próximo capítulo: Susurros en la noche_**  
 ** _También debo decir que lamento mucho el retraso, a penas tengo tiempo con la Uni y hago lo posible por no dejar mis historias abandonadas. Y de verdad siempre es un placer leer vuestros comentarios, me animan muchísimo para escribir. Un saludo a todos/as, espero volver a escribir pronto 3_**


End file.
